The best woman
by MsLeaDiannaShipper
Summary: Rachel ha adorado a la mejor amiga de su hermana desde que eran niñas. Todos creen que ella y Quinn harían la pareja perfecta, pero hay dos grandes fallos en su lógica. 1) Quinn ha renunciado a las relaciones de cualquier tipo, y 2) después de borrar la línea entre amigas y amantes una noche hace cuatro años atrás, no han dejado de discutir. GP!
1. Chapter 1

La invitación de marfil, con su caligrafía elegante y adornos de encaje se sentía más como una humillante bomba de tiempo a la espera de estallar en el rostro de Rachel Berry, que como el anuncio de una hermosa boda. Hombre, ella tenía un problema.

Santana, su hermana mayor por tres años, su única hermana, realmente iba a casarse ese fin de semana. Casada.

Ella estaba totalmente feliz por su hermana. Incluso hasta emocionada.

Su novia, Brittany, era una gran chica, y se habían convertido en amigas rápidamente. Brittany nunca lastimaría a su hermana. Una comedia romántica podría basarse en esas dos. Se conocieron el primer año en la Universidad de Maryland, se enamoraron perdidamente, consiguieron grandes puestos de trabajo corporativos directamente relacionados con la universidad, y el resto era historia.

No, Santana y Brittany no eran el problema. Y una boda celebrada en los profundos viñedos del norte de Virginia definitivamente tampoco lo era. Ni siquiera sus semi-lunáticos padres, quienes poseían y operaban una tienda online muy rentable llamada DOOMSDAY "R" US, y quienes probablemente repartirían máscaras de gas a los invitados, eran el problema. De hecho, ella podría montar un asteroide con la etiqueta "La Tierra es mi Perra" e irrumpir a través de aquella boda.

Su mirada cayó desde la invitación a la lista de asistencia para las damas de honor, y se estremeció. Dejó escapar un suspiro lento, revolviendo los largos mechones de pelo castaño que se habían escapado de su coleta desordenada.

Justo al otro lado de su nombre, separado por unos pocos puntos inocentes, y escrito con tinta carmesí, se encontraba el nombre de la madrina: Quinn Fabray

Dios me odia. Eso era todo. Bueno, ella era la dama de honor, y cualquiera de las otros hermanas Fabray hubiera estado bien como madrina. Pero, oh, no, tenía que ser Quinn Fabray. Era la mejor amiga de su hermana mayor, su confidente, compañera, lo que sea… También era conocida como la pesadilla de la existencia de Rachel.

_— Mirar fijamente la invitación no va a cambiar absolutamente nada. — _Bridget Rodgers apoyó una de sus regordetas caderas contra el escritorio de Rachel, atrayendo su atención. Su asistente era un ejemplo de cómo un desastre de la moda podía trabajar para otros. Ese día, Bridget llevaba una falda lápiz fucsia, combinada con una camisa campesina color púrpura, decorada con grandes lunares. Un pañuelo negro y botas de cuero terminaban el look. Misteriosamente, realmente se veía bien en lo que debería haber sido un disfraz de payaso. Bridget era audaz.

Rachel suspiró. Debería utilizar un poco de esa audacia justo ahora. _—No creo que pueda lidiar con esto. —_

_—Mira, tendrías que haber seguido mi consejo e invitado a Jesse del departamento de historia. Por lo menos así, tendrías relaciones sexuales salvajes en vez de codiciar a la mejor amiga de tu hermana durante toda la boda. Una mujer que ya te ha rechazado una vez, debo añadir. —_

Bridget tenía un punto. Ella era tan astuta como eso._ —¿Qué voy a hacer? —_preguntó Rachel, mirando por la ventana de su oficina. Todo lo que podía ver era la acera y el cemento del museo contiguo al edificio, el Smithsoniano, el cual siempre la hacía hinchar el pecho de orgullo. Había trabajado tan duro para convertirse en una de las pocas privilegiadas que podía trabajar para aquella increíble institución cultural.

Bridget inclinó su rostro hacia Rachel, y le llamó la atención una vez más. _—Vas a ponerte tus bragas de niña grande y lidiar con ella. Puedes tener un amor secreto e inmortal hacia Quinn Fabray, pero si ella no ha reconocido lo grandiosa que eres hasta ahora, la mujer está claramente loca y no es digna de esta angustia. —_

_—Lo sé, lo sé —_dijo Rachel_—. Pero ella es tan... irritante. —_

_—La mayoría de las mujeres lo son, cariño —_Bridget le guiñó un ojo

_—Está bien, no está interesada en mí. Es decepcionante, pero puedo vivir con ello. Y hasta puedo perdonarla por cambiar de opinión la única vez que casi logro engancharla. Bueno, algo así —_se rió sin mucho humor y se quedó mirando a su mejor amiga, deseando que la entendiera_—. Pero ella está constantemente presionándome, ¿sabes? Burlándose de mí delante de mi familia, tratándome como a una hermana menor, cuando lo único que quiero hacer es sacudirla... y conseguir que se desnude. —_

—Es sólo un fin de semana. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? —preguntó Bridget. Ella trataba de usar la voz de la razón a lo que sería el peor fin de semana de la vida de Rachel.

Arrojando la invitación sobre el escritorio, se recostó en su silla y suspiró, meditando ociosamente sobre llamar al departamento de historia.

Desde que podía recordar, había sido Quinn. Siempre Quinn. Habían crecido en la misma calle, en los suburbios de Washington, DC. Su hermana y Quinn habían sido inseparables desde, bueno, siempre. Lo cual significaba que, por ser la pequeña de la familia, Rachel no había tenido nada mejor que hacer que ir detrás de Santana y sus amigas.

Ella había idolatrado a Quinn. Era difícil no hacerlo con su belleza, una sinceridad fácil y unos hoyuelos francamente ilegales. Cuando era una niña y aún en su edad adulta, Quinn tuvo una racha de fuerte protección que podría hacer que el corazón de cualquier chica aleteara en su pecho. Era el tipo de chica siempre había sido ruda y peligrosa.

Quinn era el tipo de chica con el cual nadie se metía.

Una vez en el instituto, un chico se había sobrepasado un poco con ella, en su coche aparcado frente a la casa de sus padres, y Quinn acababa de salir cuando escuchó sus protestas amortiguadas mientras una mano iba hacia algún lugar que ella no quería.

Después de eso, el tipo no pudo caminar durante varias semanas.

Y esa ocurrencia, más o menos, consolidó un amor adolescente que se negaba a morir.

Todo el mundo sabía que estuvo loca por Quinn durante el instituto y los dos primeros años de universidad. Cristo, era una conocida teoría que donde quiera que Santana y Quinn se encontraban, Rachel no estaba muy lejos. Por triste y patético que sonara, asistió a la Universidad de Maryland porque ellas también lo hacían.

Todo cambió el primer año en la universidad, la noche en que Quinn por fin abrió su club nocturno.

Después de eso... ella hizo todo lo posible para evitar a Quinn. No es que hubiera funcionado ni nada.

Uno podría pensar que en una ciudad tan superpoblada como Washington, DC, ella sería capaz de evitar a una rata bastarda, pero, oh, no, las leyes de la naturaleza eran una perra cruel e implacable.

Quinn se encontraba en todas partes. Ella acababa de alquilar uno de los apartamentos más pequeños en el segundo piso de la Galería, y semanas más tarde, la rubia compró uno de los áticos en la planta superior. Incluso en las vacaciones familiares, Quinn y sus hermanas se sentaban en la mesa con sus padres, ya que ellos trataban a los Fabray como si fueran sus propias hijas.

En el gimnasio Quinn, estaba allí, haciendo pesas por la mañana temprano, mientras ella fingía correr en la máquina elíptica. ¿Y cuando la rubia llegaba a la cinta? Oh, guau. ¿Quién hubiera sabido que los pequeños músculos de la pantorrilla podían ser tan sexis? No era su culpa si se quedaba mirándola y, tal vez, hasta se le caía un poco la baba. Quizás se había caído de la máquina elíptica una o dos veces cuando ella se levantaba un poco la camiseta, revelando unos sexis abdominales que parecía como si alguien hubiera incrustado rodillos de pintura bajo su piel, y se secaba la frente con el dobladillo.

¿Quién no se hubiera distraído y tenido un revolcón?

Joder, si Rachel iba a la tienda local de comestibles, en la esquina, ella estaba allí también, sintiendo los melocotones con sus maravillosamente largos dedos; dedos que, sin duda, rasgaban tan bien una guitarra como podían lograr que una mujer llegara hasta la altura del frenesí sexual, y algo más.

Porque ella lo sabía. Oh, ¿de verdad ella sabía lo buena que era?

Por supuesto, probablemente la mitad del DC ya sabía lo buena que Quinn era con sus manos.

_—Tienes esa mirada en tu rostro —_Bridget arqueó una ceja_—. Conozco esa mirada. —_

Rachel sacudió la cabeza en negación. Realmente necesitaba dejar de pensar en sus dedos, pero no había forma de escapar a su amor de la niñez, la encarnación de todas las fantasías que había tenido. Un enamoramiento que nunca superó, y la razón por la cual ningún otro tipo o tipa duraba más de unos pocos meses, aunque ella pensaba llevarse ese pequeño detalle a la tumba.

Quinn era el Anticristo para ella.

Un Anticristo real, e increíblemente ardiente.

De repente tenía calor, tiró el borde de su blusa y frunció el ceño a la invitación. Serían sólo cuatro días en los románticos viñedos de lujo. Cientos de personas estarían allí, y aunque tendría que lidiar con Quinn durante el ensayo y la boda, de seguro podría encontrar formas creativas para evitarla.

Pero el aleteo nervioso en la boca del estómago, la emoción que zumbaba en sus venas, contaba una historia totalmente diferente, porque en serio, ¿cómo iba a alejarse de la única mujer a la que había amado... y a quien quería destrozar?

_—Pásame ese directorio de empleados —_dijo Rachel, preguntándose si Jesse estaría disponible después de todo.

El viaje a Hillsboro, Virginia, el miércoles por la mañana, no fue un fastidio, ya que todos los demás entraban a la ciudad para su recorrido diario hacia el trabajo, pero Rachel conducía como si estuviera audicionando para el NASCAR.

A juzgar por las tres llamadas perdidas de su madre, quien pensaba que Rachel había sido secuestrada en la gran ciudad, y que ahora era retenida para obtener una enorme suma de dinero; los cuatro mensajes de texto de su hermana, preguntándole si sabía cómo manejar por la circunvalación de la carretera, ya que al parecer, las hermanas pequeñas no podían conducir; y el correo de voz de su padre advirtiéndole que había un problema con las reservas, estaba llegando tarde para el brunch.

¿Quién diablos seguía comiendo brunch?

Golpeteando sus dedos sobre el volante, entornó los ojos cuando el último sol de mayo brilló sobre la señal de salida. Sip, se había perdido.

Maldita sea.

Lanzando una mirada a su teléfono, porque sabía que sonaría en cualquier momento, se lanzó hacia el otro carril y tomó la siguiente salida para poder dar marcha atrás hacia donde tenía que estar.

No estaría llegando tarde y sintiéndose tan... tan trastornada si hubiera pasado la noche empacando como una mujer normal, emocionalmente estable en la mitad de sus veinte años —como una exitosa mujer— en lugar de lamentar el hecho de que tendría que caminar por el pasillo del brazo de Quinn, algo que, de verdad, era simplemente cruel. El hecho de que Jesse tuviera otra cita ese fin de semana y no pudiera acompañarla era como añadir un insulto más a la injuria.

Su celular se apagó en el instante en que las ruedas golpearon la rampa de la salida correcta y ella gruñó, deseando que la maldita cosa se hundiera en el décimo círculo del infierno. ¿Había diez círculos? Quién sabe, pero lo había descubierto en un momento en que todos tomaban sus bebidas y empezaron a hablar de cómo Rachel solía correr sin camisa cuando era un niña. Había veinte círculos del infierno, y ella visito cada uno de ellos.

Negros y altos nogales llenaban ambos lados de la ruta mientras ella volaba hacia abajo, sombreando la carretera, y dándole una apariencia casi etérea. Más adelante, el azul profundo de las montañas se cernía sobre el valle. No había duda, siempre y cuando el clima se comportara, la boda al aire libre sería hermosa.

Un repentino estallido sacudió su cabeza hacia arriba y el volante fue a la izquierda, a la derecha, y luego a la izquierda otra vez. Con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente, agarró el volante mientras lo movía y el auto zigzagueaba como si ella estuviera manejando ebria.

_—Maldita sea —_murmuró, abriendo mucho los ojos cuando recuperó el control del auto. Un neumático, un maldito neumático, se había pinchado_—. ¿Por qué no? —_Debatiéndose sobre si debía o no recorrer los próximos diez kilómetros de esa forma, soltó una cadena atroz de malas palabras que habrían hecho sonrojar a su hermana. Giró el volante hacia la derecha y se deslizó hasta detenerse en el arcén de la carretera. Lanzándolo en el parque, pensó en salir y patear el maldito coche. En cambio, hizo algo más maduro: puso su cabeza sobre el volante y maldijo un poco más.

Esto no estaba empezando bien.

Levantando la cabeza, su mirada se deslizó hacia su teléfono celular. Lo tomó del asiento, ojeó sus contactos, y rápidamente pulsó el botón de llamada. Después de sólo dos tonos, alguien contestó.

_—¿Rachel? ¿Dónde demonios estás, niña? —_Explotó la voz preocupada de su padre_—. Tu madre está a punto de llamar a la policía estatal, y no estoy seguro de cuánto… —_

_—Papá, estoy bien. Se me reventó un neumático casi a diez kilómetros de allí. —_

A través de los sonidos de las risas y el ruido metálico de la plata, su padre resopló_.—¿Qué hiciste qué? —_

Su estómago rugió, recordándole que eran las once y no había desayunado todavía. _—Se me reventó un neumático. —_

_—¿Qué reventaste qué? —_

Rachel rodó los ojos. _—Un neumático. —_

_—Espera. No puedo oírte. Chicas, ¿pueden bajar la voz? —_Su voz sonó un poco más lejos de las voces_—. Rachel está al teléfono y reventó_

_algo. —_La sala estalló en una carcajada.

Oh. Mi jodido. Dios.

_—Lo siento, cariño. Ahora, ¿qué pasó? —_preguntó su padre_—. ¿Qué prendiste fuego? —_

_—¡Se me reventó un neumático! ¡Un neumático! Ya sabes, esas cosas que son redondas y de goma… —_

_—Oh. ¡Oh! Ahora lo entiendo —_se rió su padre_—. Es una casa de animales aquí, todos comiendo al mismo tiempo. ¿Recordaste conseguir una rueda de repuesto desde la última que te la cambiaron? Ya sabes, querida, siempre debes estar preparada. ¿Qué pasa si necesitas salir de la ciudad durante una evacuación? —_

Ella estuvo a segundos de darse la cara del volante. Amaba a sus padres, pero realmente no quería hablar sobre su falta de habilidad para la planificación, mientras que una habitación llena de personas se reían de ella, mientras que Quinn se echaba a reír, porque ella sin duda notó su profunda voz en el fondo. Su vientre ya se formaba con nudos ante la idea de verla pronto_. —Lo sé, papá, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de conseguir un nuevo neumático de repuesto aún. —_

_—Siempre hay que tener un repuesto. ¿No te hemos enseñado nada acerca de la preparación? —_

Bueno, ¿era un punto discutible en ese momento? Y no era como si un cometa hubiera golpeado a su coche.

Su padre suspiró, como lo hacían todos los padres cuando sus hijas necesitaban ser rescatadas, no importaba la edad que tuvieran._ —Sólo quédate tranquila, y vamos a ir por ti, cariño. —_

_—Gracias, papá. —_Terminó la llamada y dejó caer el celular en su bolso.

Era tan fácil imaginar a su familia absurdamente grande, sentados alrededor de la mesa, sacudiendo la cabeza. Sólo Rachel llegaría tarde. Sólo a Rachel se le pincharía un neumático y no tendría uno de repuesto. Era la más joven en la familia, y eso incluía no sólo a los lazos de sangre, sino también a la plaga Fabray.

No importaba lo que hiciera, siempre sería la pequeña e insignificante Rachie. No Rachel, quien supervisaba los servicios voluntarios en la biblioteca del museo Smithsoniano. Ella consideraba que ser un friki de la historia, era una elección de vida.

Rachel inclinó la cabeza contra el reposacabezas y cerró los ojos. Incluso con el aire acondicionado funcionando, el calor desde el exterior había comenzado a filtrarse dentro. Se desabrochó los dos primeros botones y agradeció el hecho de haber optado por pantalones de lino ligeros en lugar de vaqueros. Conociendo su suerte, sufriría un golpe de calor antes de que su padre o su hermano aparecieran.

Odiaba saber que los haría alejarse de las celebraciones. Eso era lo último que quería. Y justo al lado de eso, estaba el hecho de que no había duda en su mente sobre que Quinn probablemente movía su cabeza, junto con todos los demás.

Pasaron unos minutos y debió de haberse quedado dormida, porque lo siguiente que supo fue que alguien golpeaba en su ventana.

Parpadeó lentamente, apretó el botón para bajar la ventanilla y volvió la cabeza para mirar a un par de ojos verdes, avivados por unas muy gruesas pestañas.

Oh... Oh, no...

Su corazón tartamudeó, y se desplomó sobre sí misma mientras su mirada se desviaba a través de los altos pómulos que le eran dolorosamente familiares, sus labios gruesos parecían tentadoramente suaves, pero podían ser firmes e inflexibles. Cabello rubia caía sobre su frente, siempre a un suspiro lejos de necesitar un corte.

La mirada de Rachel cayó sobre la camisa blanca lisa que se aferraba a sus hombros, un pecho, y una cintura estrecha. Los vaqueros se ajustaban debajo de sus caderas, y gracias a Dios, el resto de la vista era tapada por la puerta del coche.

Forzando su mirada hacia el rostro de la chica, contuvo un aliento agudo.

Aquellos labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa, a sabiendas de que provocaba cosas divertidas en sus adentros. Y al igual que un fósforo arrojado a la gasolina, su cuerpo despertó vivo y las llamas cubrieron cada centímetro de ella.

Rachel escondió su respuesta inmediata a ella.

Absolutamente desatada.

_—Quinn —_suspiró.

Su sonrisa se amplió, y, maldición, allí estaban esos hoyuelos._ — ¿Rachie? —_

Su cuerpo se estremeció ante el sonido de su voz. Era profunda y suave como el whisky envejecido. Esa voz debería estar prohibida, junto con el resto del paquete.

Por un breve instante, no deseado, fue arrojada de nuevo a su primer año de universidad, a la noche en que visito el club de Quinn por primera vez, y se quedó en su elegante despacho. Llena de esperanza, llena de ganas...

Saliendo de su aturdimiento, se sentó con la espalda rígida. _—¿Te enviaron a ti? —_

Ella se rió entre dientes, como si hubiera pronunciado la cosa más divertida del mundo._ —Yo me ofrecí, en realidad. —_

_—¿En serio? —_

_—Por supuesto —_dijo arrastrando las palabras perezosamente_—. Tuve que venir a ver lo que la pequeña Rachel Berry reventó. —_

* * *

Descarto responsabilidades, ni Glee, ni este libro me pertenecen. Es solo una ADAPTACION.


	2. Chapter 2

Alrededor de un segundo después de que esas palabras salieron de su boca, Quinn se dio cuenta de su error, pero maldita sea, no lo lamentaba. Un intenso, caliente, y francamente pecaminoso rubor apareció sobre sus mejillas y bajó por su garganta. Había una parte de ella, un despiadado fragmento, que rompería piernas y aplastaría manos para ver hasta dónde viajaba.

Pero como había aprendido antes, posiblemente en el último segundo, Rachel Berry era una línea que no pretendía cruzar.

Sus labios carnosos se estrecharon y la ira brilló en sus ojos cafe, volviéndolos más negro que marrón. Cambiaban de color según sus emociones, y últimamente los había visto negro más veces de las que debería.

_—Eso fue un poco grosero, Quinn.—_

Se encogió de hombros. Cortesía no era su segundo nombre._ —¿Te vas a quedar en el coche o vas a salir?—_

Rachel lucía como que tendría que ser arrancada del coche._ —¿Se supone que voy a dejarlo aquí, a lo largo del borde de la carretera?—_

_—Llamé a una grúa, y están de camino. Si abres el maletero, recogeré tus cosas.—_

Su mirada finalmente le abandonó, y sintió su pecho liberarse._ — Bonito coche —_dijo Rachel.

Quinn miró por encima del hombro al brillante Porsche negro bajo el sol._ —Es un coche. —_Uno de los tres que tenía. Deseó haber traído la camioneta en su lugar, pero la cosa consumía gasolina como nada más. Volviendo al pequeño problema en mano, se hizo a un lado_—. Rachie, ¿vienes conmigo o no?—_

Le miró fijamente, casi desafiante, lo que era de risa. Rachel medía un metro sesenta y probablemente pesaba como un billete de diez. Se alzaba sobre ella y fácilmente podría echarla sobre su hombro con un brazo.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

Con cada segundo que pasaba, sacarla del coche y tirarla sobre su hombro parecía lo más probable. Quizás la daría unos azotes, Quinn sabía muy bien que se los merecía.

La polla le decía que sí con la hinchazón casi dolorosa en sus vaqueros.

El sentido común le decía que no con el puñetazo en su estómago.

Si Quinn se parecía a alguien en esta vida, era a su padre_ —exitoso a temprana edad, decidido, rico, y portador del gen familiar que le permitía joder cualquier relación sería en menos de diez segundos.—_

Y todos, incluso Rachel, sabían que era igual a su padre.

Así que definitivamente es hora de una mejor táctica, pensó, tomando una profunda respiración. _—Hay un trozo de pastel de queso que tu madre apartó con tu nombre.—_

Los ojos de Rachel se pusieron vidriosos. Había visto esa mirada un par de veces antes. El chocolate y los postres la daban ese aspecto de felicidad-post-sexo desde que tenía memoria, y eso no ayudaba con el problema en sus vaqueros.

La puerta del coche se abrió de golpe sin previo aviso, y apartándose de un salto evitó por poco una impotencia accidental.

_—Pastel de queso —_repitió ella, sonriendo_—. ¿Tiene acabado de fresa?—_

Luchó contra una sonrisa._ —Con un lado de chocolate para mojar, justo como te gusta.—_

Situó las manos en sus curvilíneas caderas y ladeó la cabeza. _— Entonces, ¿qué estás esperando? —_Pulsó un botón de sus llaves, y el maletero se abrió_—. Con cada segundo que pase entre ese pastel de queso y yo, más peligroso se pondrá este viaje.—_

Este viaje ya era peligroso.

Se dirigió a la parte trasera de la camioneta mientras Rachel tomaba artículos del asiento trasero. Sólo una maleta descansaba en el maletero. Rachel fue siempre una gran empacadora. Había salido con chicas que no podían pasar una noche fuera sin tres trajes y una docena de pares de zapatos. Rachie era más práctica, probablemente a causa de crecer con un grupo de jóvenes alborotadas.

Agarrando su equipaje, cerró el maletero, luego rodeó la parte lateral del coche y se detuvo en seco. Jesucristo…

Rachel estaba inclinada, tirando de una gran bolsa de ropa del asiento trasero. La fina tela de sus pantalones se extendía sobre un culo redondo en el que había trabajado duramente. ¿Cuántas veces la había visto en la máquina elíptica del gimnasio? Demasiadas para contarlas. Realmente necesitaba ejercitarse a una hora diferente.

Aún así, no conseguía despegar los ojos de ella ni por su vida. Rachel podía ser pequeña, pero poseía algunas curvas infernales, y aunque no era del tipo de mujer por la que solía ir, era hermosa a su manera. Nariz alegre y labios regordetes. El pelo largo, actualmente recogido, normalmente le llegaba a la mitad de su espalda.

El tipo de pelo, el tipo de cuerpo en el cual una mujer como ella se podría perderse con facilidad. Oh, diablos, era más que eso. Rachel algún día haría a algún hijo de puta el hombre más feliz. Era y siempre había sido el paquete completo: inteligente, divertida, obstinada y amable.

Y ese culo…

Quinn giró alrededor, inhalando por la nariz, tentado a medias de abandonar a Rachel, conducir a la ciudad, y recoger a la primera polluela que le mirase. O agarrar el trasero de Rachel.

Rachel pasó junto a ella, dirigiéndole una mirada extraña sobre su hombr_o. —¿Estás tratando de aturdirme? Déjame adivinar. ¿Bambie o Susie te mantuvo despierto hasta tarde? Nunca pude distinguirlas.—_

_—¿Hablas de las gemelas Banks?_

Rachel inclinó la cabeza y esperó.

_—Sus nombres son Lucy y Lake —_corrigió.

Rodó los ojos._ —¿Quién llama a su hija Lake? ¡Oh! Si tienen niños, los pueden llamar River y Stream. —_Negó con la cabeza, sus ojos entrecerrados. Una mirada de complicidad cruzó por su rostro_—. ¿Así que todavía estás saliendo con ellas?—_

Sinceramente, saliendo no era el término que utilizaba para las altas y delgadas gemelas._ —No quedo con ellas al mismo tiempo, Rach. Tampoco lo haría.—_

_—Eso no es lo que escuché.—_

_—Entonces escuchaste mal. —_Pero esa mirada suya se extendió. Apretando la mandíbula, la siguió. No tenía sentido corregir su suposición porque su reputación ya estaría probablemente a la altura de la de su padre.

Abriendo el maletero, Rachel frunció el ceño. _—¿No has estado en la habitación todavía?—_

Puso la maleta junto a las suyas_. —No me he registrado. Sólo estuve cerca de quince minutos antes de que sonase tu llamada de rescate.—_

Se alisó las invisibles arrugas de sus pantalones, escondiendo la barbilla._ —No necesitaba que me rescataran.—_

Quinn arqueó una ceja burlonamente. _—No me lo parece así.—_

_—Sólo porque exploté…—_

_—Dilo de nuevo.—_

Rachel alzó la mirada a la suya de nuevo, y Quinn sintió sus conmovedoras profundidades en sus entrañas. Siempre podía robarle el aliento con una simple mirada._ —¿Decir qué?—_

_—Explotar.—_

Rodó los ojos._ —Eso es realmente maduro.—_

_—De todas formas, reventaste un neumático y tuve que venir hasta aquí a buscarte. ¿Cómo es que no te estoy rescatando?—_

Resoplando, se dio la vuelta y volvió a su coche. Bolso en mano, se dirigió hacia el lado del pasajero de su Porsche.

La rubia sonrió._ —Siempre hay que tener…—_

_—Lo sé. Un repuesto —_dijo, interrumpiéndolo y deslizándose en el coche.

Riéndose entre dientes, subió y le dio una mirada de soslayo. Rachel miraba por la ventana tintada; su mano aferrada al móvil como si fuera un salvavidas. Se ajustó casualmente a sí misma y rezó para mantenerse a raya hasta que su familia los rodeara de nuevo.

Los cinco primeros kilómetros de regreso a la viña en la cual se casaba su amiga fueron tranquilos, sin tensiones, pero definitivamente no una de las más cómodas experiencias.

Debería simplemente ignorar esto._ —¿Por qué pones mala cara?—_

_—No lo hago. —_Le lanzó una mirada oscura.

_—Podrías haberme engañado,Rachie.—_

_—Deja de llamarme así. —_Hurgó en su bolso y sacó un par de gafas de sol. Se las puso y se volvió hacia ella. Linda_—. Odio cuando lo haces.—_

_—¿Por qué?—_

No contestó.

Suspiró y fue a un tema seguro. _—Tu hermana está realmente feliz.—_

A su lado, Rachel se relajó una fracción. _—Lo sé. Estoy muy feliz por ella. Se merece esto, ¿cierto? Es tan agradable que cualquier otra chica se aprovecharía de eso.**—**_

_—Lo merece. —_La mirada de Quinn parpadeó fuera del camino. Rachel la miraba inmóvil, y odiaba que las gafas bloquearan sus ojos. No tenía ni idea de lo que el pequeño terror maquinaba detrás de esas oscuras sombras_—. Brittany es una buena chica. Se portará bien con Santana.—_

Rachel se chupó el labio inferior y luego dijo_—: Santana se portará bien con ella.—_

Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de sus labios. _—Eso es cierto. Aunque, ¿casándose? Nunca pensé que vería el día en que sentara cabeza.—_

_—En serio, no quiero escuchar sobre sus aventuras. —_Se pasó una mano por el pelo, alisando los pocos mechones sueltos que habían escapado de su coleta—. _No he comido todavía.—_

_—¿Un estómago lleno sería mejor?—_

Bufó.

_—¿Recuerdas a esa chica con la que San salió en su segundo año de universidad?—_

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y su sonrisa se extendió. _—Oh, Dios, ¿la que comenzó a ponerles nombres a sus hijos en la primera cita? —_dijo la morena, riendo_—. ¿Cómo se llamaba?—_

_—Linda Bullock.—_

_—¡Sí! —_Saltó en su asiento_—. Tenía a Santana muerta de miedo, llamándole a todas horas de la noche. Se puso tan loca cuando me contaste.—_

_—Acampó fuera de nuestro dormitorio después de la primera cita. —_ Quinn negó con la cabeza_—. Bonita muchacha, pero joder, estaba loca.—_

Iban subiendo los viñedos rápidamente. Antes de que se diese cuenta, Rachel estaría rodeada por aquellos que la amaban y se preocupaban por ella, y Quinn regresaría con sus hermanas, en busca de algunas damas.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, la miró_. —Apuesto a que tus hermanas y tú no podríais estar más felices.—_

_—¿Por qué?—_

Sus labios formaron una tensa sonrisa._ —Es una boda, lo que significa presas fáciles.—_

_—¿Estás diciendo que yo necesito presas fáciles?—_

_—Quizás.—_

Se rió y dijo_—: Creo que me conoces mejor que eso.—_

Un rubor rojo tiñó sus mejillas bajo las gafas de sol. Al ver su atractivo rostro en llamas casi vale la pena estar allí con ella, refrescando memorias que necesitaban quedarse en recuerdos.

_—Vale —_dijo_—. No necesitas presas fáciles. No digo eso.—_

_—¿Entonces qué estás diciendo, Rachie?_

Oleadas de frustración salieron de Rachel mientras corría la mano por el cuero mantecoso de los asientos del coche en largas y lánguidas pasadas que hicieron que su polla se tensara._ —Brittany tiene muchas amigas bonitas. No tanto como las gemelas Banks, pero casi.—_

Quinn asintió y extendió la mano hacia el parasol, sacando sus propias gafas de sol_. —Las tiene.—_

_—Así que, como he dicho, tus hermanas y tú van a divertirse.—_

_—Tal vez. —_Se inclinó sobre el asiento, golpeteándole con los dedos el brazo para llamar su atención y señalar las largas hileras de vides a través del valle a su izquierda. Inmediatamente ella se echó hacia atrás, y Quinn alzó las cejas, un poco ofendida_—. ¿Delicada?—_

_—No. Lo siento. Demasiada cafeína.—_

Entonces le golpeó. A veces Quinn olvidaba que su relación no era como solía ser, y mierda si eso no apestaba.

Ella se aclaró la garganta. _—Entonces, ¿cuándo se van a casar ustedes chicas?_

Quinn ladró una rebuscada carcajada. _—Eso es loco, Rachel_

_—¿Qué? —_Su ceño puso las comisuras de su boca hacia abajo_—. No es una pregunta loca. Están todas en la edad._

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se echó a reír de nuevo. Tenía veintiocho, no era vieja. Taylor, su hermano mediano, tenía treinta, y su hermana mayor, Jessi, tenía treinta y uno. Ninguna de ellas se acercaba al matrimonio con los brazos abiertos. No tras ver lo que les hizo a sus padres. O, en realidad, lo que su padre le hizo a su madre. Ese era el por qué habían crecido prácticamente en el hogar de los Berry.

Rachel se inclinó sobre el asiento, dándole un puñetazo en el muslo con su pequeño puño. _—Deja de reírte de mí, idiota._

_—No puedo evitarlo. Eres divertida._

_—Lo que sea._

Sonriendo, tomó la siguiente salida hacia la carretera privada que conducía a la viña. _—No sé nada del matrimonio, Rachel. Ya sabes lo que dicen de nosotros._

_—¿Quién se arriesgaría con las chicas Fabray? ¿O a jugar algún "juego de azar" con ellas? —_Sacudió brevemente su cabeza_—. Ya no estamos en el instituto o en la universidad, Quinn._

Su mirada se desvió desde la elegante línea de su muslo, hasta donde los botones de su blusa se abrían, revelando un tentador oleaje de pecho.

_—Sí —_dijo, enfocándose en la carretera. Sus nudillos dolían por la fuerza con la que agarraba la palanca de cambios_—. Definitivamente no estamos en la escuela._

Le dio una rápida sonrisa antes de girarse de nuevo hacia la ventana, aparentando sumergirse en las colinas, pero entonces lo dijo_—:No eres como tu padre, Quinn._

_—Tú más que nadie deberías saber que soy exactamente igual que mi padre —_espetó de vuelta, su voz más dura de lo que había previsto.

La mirada de Rachel regresó a ella, sus mejillas palideciendo y luego enrojeciendo. Abrió la boca, pero la cerró de nuevo y se giró hacia la ventana.

Quinn gimió. _—Mierda, Rachel, no quise decir…_

_—Está bien. Lo que sea._

Sabía que bien y lo que sea eran palabras en código para cabreada. Eran las mismas palabras que su madre había usado una y otra vez cuando su padre volvía a casa por la noche o desaparecía en un viaje de negocios inesperado.

Quinn maldijo de nuevo.

Conduciendo por el sinuoso camino, luchó contra el impulso de disculparse. Era mejor así. Desde hacía varios años, Rachel había sido nada más que la hermana pequeña de Santana. Sí, era protectora con ella, pero eso era un hecho. Esa noche, hacía muchos años, se estropearon las cosas entre ellas para siempre. Y si Quinn sabía algo, era que no había segundas oportunidades.

Al igual que no hubo segundas oportunidades para sus padres.

* * *

En el camino hacia el edificio principal, Rachel hizo lo posible para no mirar a Quinn, no dejarse arrastrar por su contoneo y caer en una red que no tenía idea que Quinn estaba tejiendo sólo por estar a su lado. Entonces, miró al frente y la ignoró.

Una pareja de ancianos avanzaba por el sendero, sus manos unidas firmemente. Las miradas que compartían eran tan llenas de amor que Rachel sintió una punzada de envidia. Esa era la clase de amor que había soñado cuando era una niña pequeña, amor que no se volviera aburrido después de las décadas, que sólo creciera más fuerte.

Los zapatos de suela gruesa de la mujer resbalaron en una de las piedras. Su marido la agarró del brazo con facilidad, pero su bolso se cayó, derramando su contenido a lo largo de las piedras blancas.

Rachel se adelantó, arrodillándose para recoger rápidamente las pertenencias de la dama.

_—Oh, gracias, querida_ —canturreó la anciana_—. Me estoy poniendo realmente torpe en mi vejez._

_—No es problema_ —Rachel sonrió, dándole su bolso_—. Tenga un lindo día._

Volviendo al lado de Quinn, la encontró sonriéndole. No una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus hoyuelos, sino una sonrisa pequeña y privada_. —¿Qué?_

_—Nada —_dijo la rubia con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza.

En el momento en que Rachel entró en la agradable habitación de Viñedos Belle, su familia la atacó. Abrazos rompe-huesos de sus primos hermanos, primos segundos, y algunas personas que no reconocía, y un tío. Abrazos que la levantaron y la dejaron un poco mareada.

Pero cuando vio a su hermana más allá, de pie ante varias mesas largas cubiertas de lino blanco, una amplia sonrisa estalló en su cara y corrió.

Santana era mas alta que ella, como su padre, su cabello castaño estaba recogido. Con su buen aspecto y su dulce disposición, por lo general tenía una legión de mujeres desmayadas a sus pies. Muchas de ellas incluso sus amigas. Sin duda las solteras estarían de luto este fin de semana, pero ella sólo tenía ojos para Brittany.

La atrapó a mitad de camino y la hizo girar._ —Comenzábamos pensar que estabas boicoteando la boda._

_—¡Nunca! —_se rió ella, juntando sus brazos. Desde Navidad no había visto a su hermana. Santana y Brittany se habían mudado al cercano Fairfax y con sus ocupadas carreras, quedaba muy poco tiempo para las reuniones familiares_—. Te he extrañado._

_—Vamos, no empieces a llorar sobre mí._

Ella parpadeó._ —No estoy llorando._

_—Bien_ —La envolvió en un enorme abrazo_—. Creo que has crecido un par de centímetros._

Riéndose, ella se libero. _—Dejé de crecer como hace diez años._

_—Intenta hace veinte años —_El vozarrón de su padre sonó desde la cabecera de la mesa. Ese oso de hombre estaba probablemente horrorizado de que uno de sus descendientes podría haber hecho una audición para el Lollipop Guild.

Por encima del hombro de Santana, Brittany esperaba con una sonrisa de bienvenida. Apartándose de su hermana, Rachel se acercó a la esbelta rubia y le dio un apretado abrazo.

_—Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí —_dijo Brittany, al separarse. Lágrimas llenaban sus ojos celestes_—. Todo es perfecto ahora. Ven, tu madre te está guardando postre._

Siguiéndola, Rachel miró hacia atrás. Santana tenía la mano en el hombro de Quinn y ambas se reían. Un latido de corazón pasó y Quinn levantó la mirada, sus ojos encontrándose con los suyos.

Rachel desvió la mirada y casi corrió directamente hacia Jessi. La más grande de las hermanos Fabray.

_—Con cuidado, niñita —_dijo Jessi, dándole paso_—. No quiero atropellar a una dama de honor._

¿Niñita?_ —Gracias, Godzilla._

Luego, Jessi tuvo el descaro de rizar su cabello como cuando ella tenía doce años.

Jessi rió mientras se unía a Santana y su hermana. Hasta ahora, no había divisado a la hermana del medio. Taylor era una bromista y nadie estaba seguro cuando ella rondaba cerca.

Shelby Berry se sentaba al lado del padre de Rachel en la larga habitación abovedada, y era difícil de creer que su madre se acercaba a su cumpleaños número cuarenta y seis. No había ni un solo cabello gris en su masa de ondas castañas.

_—Siéntate, cariño —_dio unas palmaditas al asiento a su lado_—. Te __guardé un poco de pastel de queso._

Sin que se lo dijeran dos veces, Rachel tomó su lugar, escuchando el flujo de la conversación a su alrededor mientras todos los demás se acomodaban entorno a las largas mesas. De vez en cuando, aparecía un primo o algún familiar de Brittany. Sus padres parecían agradables y Rachel simpatizó con ellos.

El Sr. pierce, el padre de Brittany, incluso sonrió cuando el padre de Rachel habló sobre la próxima ola de generadores que podían mantener el funcionamiento de un búnker de mil doscientos metros cuadrados.

Su madre rodó los ojos._ —Sabes que a tu padre le gusta hablar de trabajo._

Sí, pero las conversaciones de trabajo de la mayoría de la gente que no giran alrededor del Apocalipsis.

Con todo el mundo ocupado, ella robó las últimas dos galletas de una fuente y prácticamente se las tragó enteras. Si esto se consideraba un "brunch", Rachel pensaba que sólo podía tener una nueva comida favorita.

_—Fue muy amable de Quinn ofrecerse para recogerte, cariño_ —Los ojos de su madre brillaron_—. Ni siquiera había estado aquí diez minutos, pero se fue de inmediato a por ti._

Rachel casi se atragantó con la galleta._ —Sí, muy bonito de su parte_

Su madre se inclinó y bajó la voz_—. Tú sabes, ella sigue soltera._

Aclarando su garganta, ella agradeció que Quinn no estuviera en ninguna parte cerca de la mesa. _—Que bueno por ella_

_—Y solías tener un flechazo con Quinn. Fue muy lindo._

Rachel abrió la boca para negarlo, pero el Sr. Pierce respondió antes de que ella pudiera decir una palabra._ —¿Enamorada de quién?_

_—Quinn —_su madre asintió hacia el frente de la sala_—. Ella seguía a Santana y a Quinn como un…_

_—Mamá —_gimió Rachel, con ganas de esconderse bajo la mesa_—, no los seguí como un cachorrito._

Su madre sólo sonrió.

_—Eso es tan dulce —_dijo el Sr. Pierce, su mirada viajando hasta donde se encontraba Quinn_—. Y ella parece una mujer encantadora. Santana nos estuvo contando cuántos clubes nocturnos posee en la ciudad._

Mamá se lanzó a una detallada lista de los éxitos de Quinn, que eran bastante impresionantes. Durante los últimos siete años la rubia había iniciado varios bares de lujo, eso la colocaba como una de las solteras más codiciadas en el Distrito.

Pero su madre pasó por alto la bien conocida vida social de mujeriega de Quinn. Rachel no había estado en ninguno de sus bares desde que tenía veintiún años, desde esa desastrosa noche cuando el alcohol y varios años de enamoramiento por un mujer subieron a su cabeza de una forma humillante.

Después de tomar un sorbo de agua, ella se excusó para ver como estaba su reserva de habitación, se paseó entre las mesas y salió a un amplio vestíbulo de camino a la mesa de recepción. Una vez fuera de la zona de desayuno, se dio cuenta de que tenía compañía.

Quinn se puso a caminar a su lado, sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Quinn era una buena cabeza más alta que ella, y siempre se sentía como una enana estando de pie junto a ella.

Ella le arqueó una ceja, tratando totalmente de parecer fría, aunque su corazón golpeteaba por estar caminando tan cerca de la rubia. — _¿Siguiéndome?_

_—Se me ocurrió cambiar el patrón._

_—Ja. Ja._

Quinn esbozó una sonrisa._ —En realidad, iba a recoger la llave de mi cabaña._

_—Yo también —_Viñedos Belle tenía varías cabañas ubicadas a lo largo de la hacienda, y estaban reservadas para la mayoría de los asistentes a la boda programada para el sábado. Ella se mordió el labio, dándose cuenta de que no le había agradecido todavía_—. Gracias por ir a buscarme. No hacía falta._

Quinn se encogió de hombros pero no dijo nada. Se abrieron paso a través de los pasillos de elegante diseño con paredes de madera y finalmente, llegaron a la recepción.

Un hombre mayor que estaba detrás del mostrador con una etiqueta que decía "Bob" les sonrió. _—¿En qué puedo ayudarles?_

Quinn se apoyó en el mostrador. _—Estamos aquí para recoger las llaves de nuestras habitaciones._

_—Oh, ¿por la boda? —_sus manos se detuvieron en el teclado, listo para teclear_—. Felicitaciones._

Rachel ahogó una risa._ —No somos nosotras. Quiero decir, no hay necesidad de felicitarnos. Ella y yo no estamos juntas. Nosotras no…_

_—Lo que ella trata de decir es que no somos la novia y la novia — _contestó Quinn, sonriendo. Dios no quiera que alguien pensara eso. Cielos.

_—Estamos aquí para la fiesta nupcial_.

Quinn dio sus nombres mientras Rachel mentalmente se pateó a si misma por hablar como una torpe adolescente, pero estaba tan cerca de la rubia que era una distracción. Su presencia, su olor picante que era en parte perfume y en parte mujer, tenía sus sentidos disparados de izquierda a derecha.

Quinn siempre tenía que estar cerca. Como ahora, apenas había dos centímetros entre sus cuerpos. Podía sentir el calor natural que brotaba de ella y si cerraba los ojos, estaba muy segura que podía recordar lo que se sentía tener su brazo a su alrededor, sosteniéndola contra su pecho mientras su mano rodaba bajo el dobladillo del vestido que había usado sólo para ella, subiendo….

Rachel se sacó a si misma del recuerdo. Mejor no ir en esa dirección.

_—Lo siento —_dijo el recepcionista, atrayendo su atención nuevamente a lo que era importante—._ Ha habido una lamentable __confusión._

De repente, ella recordó el mensaje de su padre. _—¿Ocurrió algo?_

Las mejillas del recepcionista enrojecieron. _—Tenemos otra fiesta de boda que termina el viernes, y, bueno, para decirlo directamente, uno de los empleados de tiempo parcial reservó más cabañas de las que había, lo que cancela las últimas dos reservaciones hechas. _

Lo cual, por supuesto, serían las reservaciones de Quinn y Rachel, porque si ellas tenían algo en común, era que siempre hacían las cosas a último minuto.

Quinn frunció el ceño mientras se inclinaba más cerca. _—Bueno, tiene que haber un arreglo._

Tragando visiblemente, él miró el computador. _—Tenía la impresión de que la Sra. Berry ya les había comentado sobre este asunto._

Rachel tenía un mal presentimiento.

_—Le explicamos el problema cuando ella llegó. Sólo tenemos una cabaña disponible, la vieja suite de luna de miel a punto de ser remodelada._

_—¿Suite de luna de miel?_ —repitió lentamente Quinn, como si esas palabras no tuvieran sentido.

Mi estómago cayó.

El recepcionista se veía visiblemente incómodo. _—Dos personas pueden quedarse ahí. La Sra. Berry dijo que no sería un problema._

Ella iba a matar a su madre.

_—Lo siento —_Quinn se enderezo y su voz era firme_—. Nosotros no podemos compartir una cabaña._

Ouch. Compartir una habitación con Quinn no estaba en su lista de cosas para hacer, pero maldita sea, ella no era la peor opción posible.

_—El dinero no es un problema —_continuó la rubia, sus ojos oscureciéndose, un signo seguro de que su temperamento estaría a punto de aparecer_—. Puedo pagar el doble o el triple para obtener dos habitaciones._

Bien, ahora esto era insultante. Lo miró. _—Estoy de acuerdo. No hay manera de que pueda quedarme con ella._

Quinn la fulminó con la mirada.

El recepcionista negó con la cabeza._ —Lo siento, pero no hay más habitaciones disponibles. Es la vieja cabaña de luna de miel… o nada._

Ambas miraron al empleado. Rachel tenía la punzante sospecha de que Quinn estaba a punto de agarrar al hombre, voltearlo, y sacudirlo hasta que las llaves de la habitación cayeran. Ella podría estar detrás de eso.

_—Las habitaciones deberían estar disponibles el viernes en la mañana, y nos aseguraremos que ustedes sean los primeros en la fila, pero desafortunadamente, no hay nada que pueda hacer._

Rachel se pasó una mano por el pelo, aturdida. ¿Alojarse con Quinn? De ninguna manera. Entre estar aturdida por su cercanía y querer golpearla en la cabeza cuando abría la boca se volvería loca.

Los días previos a la boda se suponen que son divertidos y relajantes. No un viaje a Locolandia. Y su madre, su loca y casamentera madre, tenía una mano metida en esto. Enterraría a esa mujer en un refugio antibombas.

Rachel miró la aún silenciosa forma de Quinn. Un músculo trabajaba en su mandíbula como si estuviera apretando los molares hacia la encía. Era horrible para ella, pero ¿para Quinn? Dios, probablemente Quinn ya estaba lista para hacer una oferta por la habitación del recepcionista. Sin duda, esto pondría en un gran problema sus planes de seducir mujeres.

_—Tienes que estar bromeando —_Quinn se apartó, colocando sus manos en sus estrechas caderas. Maldijo por lo bajo_—. Está bien, dame las malditas llaves._

Rachel se sonrojó. _—Mira, yo puedo…_

_—¿Tú puedes qué? ¿Compartir habitación con tu madre, quién está __en una segunda luna de miel con tu padre? ¿O tal vez prefieres estar con __alguna otra pareja y arruinar su fin de semana romántico? —_Una nota junto con dos llaves cayeron en su palma abierta—_. ¿Incluso, dormir en tu auto? No tenemos opción —_Sus ojos se encontraron con los muy abiertos ojos de ella—_. Estamos atrapadas hasta el viernes._


	3. Chapter 3

_—Oh, hombre, ustedes dos no van a llegar hasta el día de la boda. —_ Santana se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla, sus ojos brillaban con diversión—. _De ninguna manera._

Rachel suspiró.

_—¿Por qué? —_preguntó su madre desde el extremo de la mesa_—. Ellas estarán bien._

_—Se van a matar la una a la otra —_dijo Santana riendo, y luego se puso seria_—. En realidad, si podrían matarse._

Volviendo sus ojos hacia el techo de cristal, Rachel luchó por tener paciencia_. —No nos vamos a matar la una a la otra_

_—Yo no haría esa promesa —_murmuró Quinn, hablando por primera vez desde que salieron de la recepción.

Dios, Rachel estaba a dos segundos de saltar a su espalda como un mono y estrangularla. Pero luego Quinn se alejó, mirándola por encima de su hombro.

_—Este tren saldrá hacia la cabaña justo ahora, por si quieres que te lleve._

Caminando detrás de la rubia, murmuró_—: ¿Y a quién no has llevado?_

Quinn se detuvo en seco._ —¿Perdón?_

_—Dije —_le dio una pícara sonrisa_—, ¿y a quién no has llevado?_

Quinn la encaro con una mirada mordaz_. —Puedo pensar en unas cuantas personas._

Guau. Lo dijo. Ella se negó a permitirse sonrojarse de nuevo._ — Apuesto a que puedes contarlas con una mano, también._

_—Posiblemente —_murmuró la rubia y comenzó a caminar otra vez.

El viaje a la cabaña —todo el camino hacia el límite de la propiedad, cerca de los espesos árboles de nuez en la desembocadura de las montañas Blue Ridge— fue silencioso e incómodo.

En el segundo que hizo una broma sobre su vida sexual, lo lamento. Decir cosas como ésas sólo reforzaban su creencia equivocada de que Quinn era como su padre. Era una cosa que ella no entendía de la rubia. Ella sabía en el fondo que ser como el infiel de su padre era la pesadilla personal de Quinn, pero la ojiverde no hacía nada más que salir con una chica distinta cada semana. Ella rodeó un rosal espinoso inclinándose hacia el sendero.

Quinn era así desde el instituto —tal vez no tan mala como Taylor, pero Quinn ejemplificaba el estilo de vida de una playboy.

Y el hecho de que Quinn era de los que no desperdiciaban la oportunidad de saltar a una cama siempre dolía, porque la rubia estaba abierta a negociar con todas… todas menos Rachel.

Fuera de la cabaña, Quinn sostuvo la llave como si fuera una serpiente a punto de hundir sus colmillos en su mano.

No había dicho ni una palabra en todo el camino. Estaba muy enojada; Rachel lo sabía. ¿Qué mujer soltera de sangre roja venía a una boda y disfrutaba de estar atascado con la hermana de su mejor amiga como su compañera de habitación? ¿Y peor aún en una vieja cabaña de luna de miel?

Rachel no lo podía creer. Literalmente tenía la peor de las suertes cuando se trataba de Quinn.

Ella revisó su celular y quiso tirarlo. Sin servicio.

Finalmente, abrió la puerta y alcanzando a lo largo de la pared encendió la luz. Su boca se abrió, y puso su mano sobre sus labios.

Esto era una broma. Tenía que serlo. _—Tu hermana debe estar detrás de esto_ —dijo.

Quinn negó con la cabeza lentamente._ —Si fue ella, la voy a matar._

No era de extrañar que el encargado hubiera dicho que la habitación estaba prevista para una renovación. Era evidente, alguien lo había limpiado con mucha prisa. Había un leve olor a aromatizante y popurrí que permanecía en la espaciosa cabaña, pero la alfombra… la cama.

Varias alfombras cubrían el suelo de madera. Eran de cada uno de los colores del arcoíris, pero una era de un oso. Un oso de verdad. Las paredes pintadas de un vibrante color púrpura y de rojo, y la cama… la cama envuelta en rojo terciopelo y con forma de corazón.

Quinn entró en la habitación, dejando caer las llaves en un aparador blanco que se parecía un poco a algo que su abuela tendría en su casa. La miró por encima de su hombro, una ceja arqueada.

Rachel comenzó a reír. No lo pudo evitar._ —Es como una choza del amor de los setentas._

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por sus labios. _—Creo que he visto este cuarto en antiguos videos pornográficos._

Rachel reía mientras la seguía dentro. Dio un vistazo rápido al baño que revelaba una bañera del tamaño de una piscina, ideal para una juguetona pareja de recién casados.

Mirando sobre su hombro, Quinn negaba con la cabeza._ —Podrías meter a cinco personas en esa cosa._

_—Eso podría ser extraño._

_—Ah, cierto, pero definitivamente es suficientemente grande para dos._

_—No sé —_dijo la morena, dando la vuelta fuera del baño y caminando junto a Quinn. Al otro lado de la cama estaban las puertas del balcón que llevaban a otro piso con un jacuzzi_—. Nunca he entendido lo de tener sexo en un jacuzzi._

_—Entonces lo has estado haciendo mal. —_Su aliento era cálido contra su mejilla, y Dios mío, ¿lo sabría la rubia?

Sorprendida por la forma en que se acercó sigilosamente a ella, se dio la vuelta y tragó. Imágenes de Quinn mojada, desnuda y envuelto alrededor de ella en esa bañera enviaron una oleada de disparos de lava fundida a través de sus venas y directo a sus entrañas.

Sus rodillas se debilitaron._ —No estoy haciendo nada mal._

_—Claro que no_ —dijo lentamente_—. Tú sólo has estado con la pareja equivocada._

Rachel no era una mojigata, y sólo porque ningún hombre o mujer fuera tan sexy como Quinn ante sus ojos no significaba que ella no hubiera salido a citas. Y tal vez la rubia tenía razón, y sólo había estado con las parejas equivocadas, porque no podía imaginarse no disfrutar de un baño con Quinn, pero no había forma de que lo admitiera.

Lo cual significaba que era hora de cambiar de tema y rápido. Pero cuando levantó su mirada y la encontró aun mirándola fijamente con ojos maliciosos, su respiración se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Estar de pie tan cerca de Quinn, a centímetros de la cama que habría hecho sentirse orgulloso a Austin Powers, era demasiado. La noche en el club volvió a aparecer en un torrente de emociones resbaladizas y esperanzas enredadas que nunca llegaron a realizarse.

Ella finalmente encontró su voz. _—No… tiene nada que ver con mis parejas_.

Quinn inclinó su cabeza a un lado, sus intensos ojos azules entrecerrados_. —¿Parejas, en plural?_

Fingiendo indiferencia, rodó los ojos cuando su corazón se aceleró._ —Tengo veinticinco, no dieciséis._

_—No hace falta que me recuerdes tu edad —_dijo casi gruñendo.

_—¿Entonces por qué pareces sorprendida por el hecho de que he tenido sexo?_

La rubia dio un paso hacia delante, y ella dio uno hacia atrás_. —¿Con más de una persona?_

Seguramente esas no eran noticias nuevas._ —¿Con cuántas personas has tenido sexo? ¿Quinientas?_ —dijo ella_—. Diablos, ¿con cuántas en un mes?_

Una clara advertencia se formó en esos ojos de zafiro. _—No estamos hablando de mí._

_—Y no estamos hablando de mí._ —Un paso más y su espalda chocaría con la pared. No había donde ir_—. Así que, vamos a detener…_

_—¿Detener qué?_ —Se inclinó, su aliento cálido tentadoramente contra su mejilla, y colocó sus brazos contra la pared a cada lado de su cabeza.

La mirada de Rachel bajó hasta sus labios, y no tuvo ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. Algo sobre sexo, y Dios, hablar sobre sexo con Quinn no era una buena idea. Porque ahora quería tener sexo. Con Quinn. Quería sentirla dentro de ella, sólo a Quinn, siempre a Quinn.

La deseaba tanto.

Un líquido caliente se había extendido a través de sus venas, consumiéndola. La lujuria crecía rápidamente, pulsando a través de cada parte de su cuerpo, golpeándola rápido y fuerte, dejando sus sentidos girando. Una pequeña parte de su cuerpo que aún funcionaba disparó advertencias de izquierda a derecha. Era una locura incluso considerar la idea de algo pasando entre ella y Quinn, pero cuando subió su mirada, chocando con la de la rubia, su corazón se detuvo.

_—Dime —_ordenó Quinn, en voz baja y grave_—. ¿A cuántos chicos o chicas has dejado tocarte?_

A una parte de ella le molesto su demanda, pero la otra parte increíblemente estúpida, le encantaba que a Quinn le importara._ —Nunca he estado con chicos, Quinn._

Enojo y algo mucho más potente brilló en sus ojos. _—Oh, entonces por eso es._

_—Sea como sea, no es asunto tuyo._

Quinn se rió profundamente. El movimiento llevó sus labios más cerca de su mejilla. _—Sí es asunto mío._

_—Explícame esa lógica defectuosa —_dijo ella.

Quinn sonrió. _—Eres la hermana menor de mi mejor amiga. Eso hace que sea asunto mío, todo mío._

Y eso era lo que no debió decir. Fuego, pero de otra clase, ahora pulsaba a través de Rachel. _—Aléjate._ —Comenzó a empujarlo, pero Quinn se inclinó, su pecho al ras con el de ella. Su cuerpo se volvió loco. Ira. Lujuria. Esperanza. Amor. Miedo. Todas sus emociones enredadas entre sí_—. Quinn…_

La rubia no dijo nada, y lo único en lo que podía concentrarse ahora era la sensación de sus pechos contra los pechos de Rachel. El fino algodón de su camisa y su blusa no eran rivales para el calor que salía de Quinn o del calor que se formaba dentro de la morena. Sus pezones se endurecieron hasta doler, deseosos, y ella respiró lentamente, reprimiendo un gemido.

Sus labios se separaron.

No se podía ocultar su reacción, no de una mujer como Quinn que conocía cada sabor de una mujer. Y ella quería ser su sabor —su favorito. Un dolor se enroscaba en su interior.

Rachel estaba jadeando ahora, y Quinn aún no la había tocado. Trató de desconectar sus hormonas fuera de control, llegando al extremo de pensar en el tren subterráneo de Washington, y aun así, su cuerpo se encendía más.

La respiración de Quinn se dificultó y luego le frunció el ceño, mientras presionaba su frente contra la de ella. Sus pestañas se movieron cerrándose y se quedó muy quieta, casi sin atreverse a respirar mientras su aliento bailaba sobre su frente, bajando por su sien, y cruzando sus mejillas.

Sus labios suspendidos sobre los de ella.

_—No —_gruñó.

Rachel no estaba segura de a quien iba dirigido, pero luego su boca aplastaba la suya, y Quinn se convirtió en su mundo —El toque y el tacto de sus labios presionando, forzándola a responder. No era un beso gentil o una dulce exploración. Era enojado y fuerte, impresionante y quemaba su alma. Ahora mismo, ella no quería algo gentil. Quería algo fuerte y rápido, Quinn y ella, en el piso, incluso en la alfombra de oso, ambas desnudas y sudando.

Su lengua era una húmeda y caliente demanda dentro de su boca, deteniéndose con la de ella hasta que tomó el control total y moviendo la punta de su lengua sobre su paladar. Había una deliciosa posesividad en la forma en la que la besaba, como si estuviera reclamándola como suya al mismo tiempo que quemaba los recuerdos de alguien más con ella. Y así fue. En un instante, no había nadie más que Quinn.

Una mano bajó y su palma se extendió contra su mejilla, se deslizó por la curvatura de su cuello. Quinn la sostuvo allí, gentilmente y diferente de la fiereza de su beso. Así era como siempre quiso a Quinn, como siempre soñó que sería, y como una vez quiso tener un sabor tan breve y divino. Rachel gimió, derritiéndose en ella. Entre sus muslos, sufría por Quinn. Su cuerpo…

Quinn se echó para atrás, y ella abrió sus ojos, su pecho subía y bajaba con respiración entrecortada. La rubia la miró fijamente… la miraba como si ella hubiera hecho algo terriblemente malo. Y Quinn… Quinn la había besado.

Caminando hacia atrás, Quinn negó con la cabeza, sus manos apretándose a sus costados. _—Esto… esto no pasó._

Ella parpadeó a través de la fuerza desgarradora en su pecho._ — Pero… sí pasó._

Su rostro se hizo indiferente, impasible, y se sentía como si Rachel hubiera sido golpeada en el estómago_. —No. No —_dijo—_. No pasó._

Y con eso, se dio la vuelta y salió de la cabaña, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Rachel parpadeó lentamente. Oh, al diablo con su no, Quinn no sólo se fue como si fuera la reina del drama. Ella iría a buscarla y luego la castraría.

Hizo una mueca de dolor.

Bueno, quizás no a ese extremo, pero estaría condenada si le permitía besarla así y luego huir.

* * *

Rachel iba bien en su a camino a emborracharse.

No una borrachera de quedarte-dormida-donde-sea o quítate-la-ropa, aunque con toda la familia alrededor esto podía haber sonado divertido, pero había sin duda un dolor de cabeza inducido por el vino acercándose.

Sentándose en un banco a lo largo de la extensa terraza en el exterior del edificio principal, inhaló el aroma de aire de la montaña y uvas. Los miembros de su familia y de la de Brittany charlaban a su alrededor. El zumbido de la conversación habría sido normalmente relajante ya que era una amante de todo tipo de ruido de fondo, pero ahora mismo, quería deslizarse a través de los estrechos espacios de la baranda de madera alrededor de la terraza y desvanecerse en la noche. Tomando otro sorbo, miró hacia el patio. Farolitos de papel colgaban de los postes a lo largo del camino de grava, lanzando una débil luz en los jardines.

Bajo la mirada a su tercera copa de Petit y reprimió una risita ahogada. Tan ligero, pero el fuerte repiqueteo en sus venas le ayudaba a facilitar la mezcla de vergüenza e insaciable lujuria que ardía en su estómago. Un sentimiento demasiado familiar después de un encontronazo bastante idiota con Quinn.

La había besado.

Y luego, en el último momento, Quinn le pidió que lo olvidara. Quinn había estado allí, la besó, y ella definitivamente tenía el corazón herido como prueba de que ocurrió.

¿Por qué la besó si estaba tan obviamente disgustada por la idea? Quién sabía. ¿Quizás la respuesta se encontraba en el fondo de su oscuro vino de color púrpura?

Las risotadas de su padre trajeron una leve sonrisa a su cara, y ella se giró en el banco. Él estaba al lado de su hermano y dos de las hermanas Faberry. Quinn se escondía en algún otro lugar, muy probablemente de ella.

Después de haberla besado —y sintió la necesidad de seguirse recordando a sí misma que fue Quinn quien la besó a ella— no la había visto. Como la niña que Quinn la trató, se escondió en el baño mientras la rubia guardaba su equipaje en la cabaña. No era su momento más orgulloso.

Rachel no podía darle sentido a nada de eso, y no era justo. Con lo último con lo que quería lidiar durante la boda de su hermana era con esto. Era un momento para celebrar y reír, no un momento para añadir otra muesca en el cinturón de la humillación.

Pero, por supuesto, allí estaba ella, agradecida de que estuviera lo suficientemente oscuro para ocultar el rubor que aún no había desaparecido. Peor aún, ese beso la había enviado en una espiral atrás en el tiempo, a una noche que no quería volver a recordar, pero tampoco quería olvidar. Sólo que ahora no podía detener la avalancha de pequeños fragmentos repitiéndose de esa noche.

Había sido su primer año en la universidad, y como de costumbre, estaba en medio de novios, todavía locamente enamorada de su amor de la infancia, y la feliz propietaria de un sexy vestido negro que meses de su investigación a tiempo parcial en la universidad había pagado.

La noche de la apertura de la discoteca de Quinn, Komodo, lo cambió todo. Todos estos años y parecía como si fuera ayer. Las bebidas. El baile. Todo el mundo había estado allí —su hermana, Britt, las hermanas de Quinn, sus amigos. Había sido una gran noche, una para celebrar. La noche fue un éxito, y Rachel había estado increíblemente orgullosa. Mucha gente había dudado de Quinn, pero ella nunca lo había hecho.

Fue pasado la hora del cierre. Su hermana y la mayoría de sus amigos se habían ido a casa cuando ella encontró a Quinn en su oficina del tercer piso, mirando el paisaje de la ciudad. La línea recta de su espina dorsal, el perfectamente adaptado corte de su traje a través de sus delicados hombros le habían robado el aliento. Ella había estado de pie allí durante lo que parecieron horas, pero fueron probablemente segundos antes de que Quinn se girara hacia ella y le sonrió…sonrió sólo para ella.

Rachel se había adentrado en su oficina, felicitándole con entusiasmo por el éxito del club, y escuchando sus planes para abrir dos más: una en Bethesda y otra en Baltimore. Se sintió especial porque Quinn la hubiera incluido en dicho conocimiento. Era como si ella fuera su igual por primera vez y eso la emocionó.

Ambas habían estado bebiendo, pero ninguna estaba borracha. Quizá había sido el valor proverbial en la botella, pero esto no podía ser la causante de lo que ocurrió después.

Ella se había movido hacia Quinn, sólo para darle un abrazo de despedida, pero cuando sus brazos le habían devuelto este gesto y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, algo increíble y loco sucedió.

Quinn la había besado —suavemente, cuidadosamente, y tan dulcemente que en un instante, ella pensó que todos sus sueños se estaban haciendo realidad. Antes de darse cuenta, Quinn se había sentado en uno de los sofás de cuero de su oficina y la atrajo hacia su regazo, y los besos… Oh, Dios, los besos entonces habían vuelto descaradamente carnales y demandantes, eróticamente prometedores. Sus dedos eran rápidos y hábiles, moviendo el cierre de su vestido, revelándole su mirada más caliente. Sus manos habían estado en todas partes, rozando sus pechos, furtivamente bajo su vestido, descubriendo por primera vez una de las rarezas de Rachel: odiaba llevar bragas. Y Quinn se había vuelto loca entonces, relajándose sobre su espalda, sus dedos encontrando sus lugares más recónditos y la penetro mientras su cuerpo y su lengua imitaban los movimientos.

Cuando ella gritó su nombre, Quinn se había quedado increíblemente quieta, su respiración entrecortada un segundo antes de separarse de ella y terminar paseando a través de la habitación como un gato salvaje. No hubo tiempo para sentirse confusa. Quinn se había asustado, anunciando la salida de su oficina, y al día siguiente, la llamó, disculpándose por su comportamiento ebrio, y prometió que nunca volvería a suceder.

Y no lo había hecho…al menos hasta hace varias horas.

Por lo menos ahora, no podía culpar al alcohol. No tenía ninguna excusa, pero Quinn rompió su corazón en aquel entonces, rompiéndolo en un millón de pequeñas piezas inútiles. Por triste que fuera, ella no se había recuperado totalmente de su obvio arrepentimiento. Este escoció, dejó una dolorosa perforación que golpeaba en su pecho cuando menos se lo esperaba.

Obviamente, Quinn no había estado tan atraída por ella como ella por Quinn. Claro, había algo entre ellas, pero era desigual. Ella quería más. Y Quinn quería sólo una probada, la consiguió, y decidió que no quería saber nada más, el cuál solía ser su modus operandi. ¿Y hoy? Tal vez sólo se sentía aburrida. O tal vez quería ver si ella todavía la quería y cuando lo comprobó, la descartó como lo hizo aquella noche.

Rachelrespiró fuerte. Quinn no era una chica mala, sin embargo; sabía eso. Sólo que no era la chica para ella.

Estúpidas lágrimas quemaron sus ojos, y parpadeó para alejarlas. Llorar por Quinn había sido un hecho casi todas las noches en la universidad, especialmente cuando la rubia empezó a salir con todas las mujeres de la ciudad después de la noche en su club y la posterior disculpa. Hubo tantas chicas que Quinn nunca se molestó en mantener un patrón. No ayudó que todas eran iguales: increíblemente altas, de piernas largas, rubias y de pechos grandes.

Todo lo contrario de Rachel.

Resoplando, tomó otro trago de su vino. Servido correctamente, supuso. Quinn era y siempre sería un no-al-alcance-de-Rachel. El beso fue un golpe de suerte, una brecha en la cordura.

_—¿Rachel? —_La suave voz de Brittany interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Ella levantó la vista y sonrió_. —Hola._

_—Estás muy callada esta noche_ —La prometida se sentó a su lado, resplandeciente en su vestido de verano blanco_—. ¿Estás preocupada por tu coche? Santana dijo que la grúa se lo llevó por unas pocas horas._

_—Oh, no, el coche está bien. Papá cambiará el neumático para mí mañana. Yo... sólo estoy asimilando todo._ —La mirada de Rachel revoloteó sobre los invitados_—. Esto es realmente hermoso._

_—¿Verdad? —_Suspiró Brittany_—. Santana y yo lo visitamos hace dos veranos, durante uno de los festivales que ofrecen un paseo en globo aerostático. Con la vista aérea, nos enamoramos del lugar._

_—Puedo ver el motivo _—le sonrio a la futura esposa—. _Debes de estar muy emocionada._

_—¡Lo estoy! —_Su sonrisa se incrementó en potencia, y Rachel no pudo evitar devolver la expresión por encima del borde de su copa de vino. Las sonrisas de Brittany siempre eran contagiosas—._ Tu hermana es una mujer maravillosa, y yo no podría ser más feliz o más afortunada._

_—Estoy segura de que ella piensa lo mismo._

Sus ojos se empañaron. —Sí, creo que sí. Esto es en cierto modo perfecto, ¿verdad?

Un nudo se formó de repente en la garganta de Rachel, así que lo bajó con el resto de su vino. _—Sí_.

La mirada dde Brittany se deslizó hacia ella._ —Te ves muy bien esta noche._

_—¿En serio? —_Cogió el vestido sin mangas de gasa azul que terminaba justo debajo de sus muslos. Era de un azul cobalto oscuro, pero no tenía nada de…Negó con la cabeza. Para no ir allí—. _Gracias._

Un fuerte sonido se levantó donde estaba su padre. Rachel se volvió y su aliento se atascó en su garganta. Quinn había llegado.

Rachel miró su copa vacía y gimió en voz baja.

Britt le dio un codazo. _—Ella es algo más, ¿verdad?_

Rachel arqueó una ceja y murmuró_—: Algo, está bien._

Confundiendo su comentario tan agradable, Brittany continuó. _—Santana me contó que las dos eran las más cercanas a las hermanas Fabray. No puedo creer que sigan solteras. Cada una de ellas es exitosa y guapa._ —Su sonrisa se volvió maliciosa_—. Tu madre dijo que habías tenido un flechazo con Quinn._

_—¿En serio? —_Rachel desesperadamente comenzó a buscar al camarero que había visto antes con una bandeja llena de copas de vino.

Brittany asintió. _—Tan pronto como oyó que tu coche estaba pinchado, ella salió corriendo para rescatarte —_Se rió, y Rachel quería golpear algo—._ Ni siquiera había estado aquí por cinco minutos. Todo eso fue muy dulce._

Igual que antes, se negó a leer demasiado en sus motivaciones. Entonces, vio la impecable camisa blanca del sirviente. ¡Bingo!

_—¿Has considerado alguna vez…?_

Rachel se volvió caliente y luego fría._ —¿Considerado qué?_

_—Ya sabes, ¿ser más que amigas con Quinn? Sé que ustedes dos se han conocido desde siempre, pero algunos de los mejores amores comienzan como amigas. Míranos a Santana y a mí, por ejemplo. Fuimos amigas al principio._

Oh, dulce Niño Jesús. Rachel comenzó a agitar su brazo al camarero como una loca.

_—¿Sedienta?_ —preguntó Britt, sonriendo.

_—Mucho_ —Arrancó una copa de la bandeja con un rápido agradecimiento y una sonrisa, y luego consideró agarrar dos si esta conversación era lo que ella creía que era.

Los ojos de Brittany brillaron._ —Y ya que ustedes dos se quedan juntas aquí, nunca habrá un mejor momento para explorar otras posibilidades que en un lugar tan romántico._

Oh, qué demonios. Rachel tomó otro copa antes de que el camarero se escapara. Lo iba a necesitar.

* * *

El libro es: Tempthing the best man

La autora: J. Lynn

Es un increíble libro, se los recomiendo. En realidad le recomiendo los libros de J. Lynn, es una increíble escritora. No se olviden, esta historia no me pertenece y es solo una ADAPTACIÓN.

Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios. Y espero que desfruten de la lectura.

Besos Jess


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn se sentía malhumorada escuchando lo que sus hermanas y Santana hablaban. Algo sobre la noche de bodas y el pánico escénico. ¿Qué diablos saben sus hermanas sobre la primera noche como esposas? Tenían tanta experiencia como Santana.

Su hermana mediana, Taylor, finalmente apareció y después de que el padre de Santana se marchara a reclamar a su mujer por la noche, empezó a dar consejos.

_—¿estas preparada para la gran noche?_ —preguntó Taylor, sosteniendo un vaso con vino.

_—¿Qué? —_ Santana se rió.

_—ya sabes a que me refiero._ —Sonrió Taylor—_. A las chicas les encanta cuando estas totalmente suave_.

No había duda en su mente que Taylor sabía exactamente lo que las damas amaban. Todo el mundo en DC creía que Quinn era la mujeriega del clan, pero en realidad, era Taylor.

_—Realmente no quiero hablar de mi parte intima contigo —_dijo Santana_—. No ahora. Ni nunca._

Quinn rió. _—Gracias a Dios._

_—Te vas a arrepentir si no lo haces. —_Taylor sonrió con esa sonrisa arrogante de ellal_—. También debes llevar algunos juguetes. Eso hará..._

Quinn distrajo a su hermana en ese punto. No le sorprendería que Taylor ya tuviera la cabaña de luna de miel de Santana decorada con todo tipo de cosas perversas sólo por el gusto de hacerlo.

Apoyada en la baranda, Quinn se fijó en el grupo a su alrededor. La mayoría ya se había ido, incluyendo los padres de Santana y Brittany. La gente más joven aún estaba despierta —el tipo de gente que estaría en uno de sus clubes.

Su piel le picaba. Odiaba estar lejos durante días sin la capacidad de asegurarse que las cosas funcionaban sin problemas. Sus gerentes estaban en el sube y sube, más que eficientes para mantener las cosas sobre ruedas, pero a pesar de eso sería una noche lenta, lo pasaba fatal luchando contra el impulso de llamar y verificar cada cinco segundos.

Quinn también lo pasaba horrible no pensando en lo que sucedió en esa espantosa cabaña. Mierda. ¿En qué demonios pensaba? ¿Besar a Rachel… otra vez? Miró a Santana y casi pudo sentir sus bolas siendo castradas. Y se lo merecía. Con su reputación, estaba seguro de que Santana no estaría muy contenta de saber que Quinn se aprovechó de su hermana. Aunque Santana nunca lo había dicho —demonios, varias veces en realidad sugirió que Quinn y Rachel salieran juntas— no había manera de que eso fuera a suceder. Y dudaba que Santana la apoyara si se hiciera realidad, tomando en consideración el historial de Quinn con las mujeres y el ADN que compartía con su padre. Las sugerencias de Santana no eran una luz verde.

Cruzando los brazos, movió su mirada sobre el mar de rostros bebiendo y sonriendo a su alrededor.

Allí se encontraba Rachel, por los bancos. Tenía que estar en su cuarta copa de vino por ahora, debido a la cantidad de copas vacías que se posaban a su alrededor, y esta iba a ser una larga, aunque interesante, noche.

Rachie.

Pequeña jodida Rachie...

Cuando la había besado antes... Dios, no conocía a una mujer más sensible. La forma en que se arqueó contra ella... El susurrante gemido que hizo casi la había deshecho y ese había sido su llamado de atención, pero Rachel había sido tan condenadamente caliente.

Todavía estaba demasiada malditamente caliente.

Quinn cambió su postura, reprimiendo un gruñido. Lo que había ocurrido esta tarde, al igual que lo que pasó aquella noche en su club, fue un error. Un error que disfrutó, pero algo que no podía volver a suceder. Era la hermana de su mejor amiga...

Quién ahora se encontraba ahora de pie en un banco, con una copa

de vino medio vacía colgando de sus delgados dedos mientras balanceaba

sus caderas al suave retumbe de la música que venía desde el interior.

Dios. Maldita sea.

Uno de los compañeros de trabajo de Santana la abordó, sonriendo como si acabara de ganar la puta lotería o algo así. Y cuando Rachel levantó sus brazos y su cuerpo se movió en curvas sensuales al ritmo de la música, el tipo pensó que sus posibilidades de tener suerte esta noche eran bastante altas.

Sin pensarlo, Quinn se apartó de la barandilla y dio un paso hacia ellos. A segundos de caminar directo hasta Rachel y alejarla de ese maldito tipo, se obligó a detenerse. ¿Qué demonios hacía? No era su problema.

Pero, maldita sea, si una parte de Quinn quería que ella fuera su problema.

Volviendo a inclinarse sobre la barandilla, apretó la mandíbula cerrada con tanta fuerza que le dolían los dientes. ¿Quién era ese tipo hablándole, persuadiéndola a dejar la banca? ¿Robby? ¿Bobby? ¿Algún imbécil llamado así?

Quien quiera que fuese, se estiró, le puso las manos en las caderas y la levantó y la dejó sobre el suelo. Su risa suave viajó a través de la cubierta, y todos los músculos del cuerpo de Quinn se tensaron.

_—¿Qué te tiene de ese jodido humor, hermana?_ —exigió Jessi.

Quinn la ignoró, incapaz de apartar la vista de la situación desarrollándose ante ella.

Su hermana mayor siguió su mirada y se rió entre dientes. _—¿Qué hace la pequeña Rachie por allá?_

_—Nada más que meterse problemas —_murmuró Quinn.

Jessi rió. _—Tan sólo se está divirtiendo. No hay nada malo en bailar con un chico._

Quinn no concordaba.

_—Ya no es una niña_ —agregó Jessi, como si Quinn necesitara ayuda para darse cuenta de eso.

La ira pinchaba en la rubia. _—Ni siquiera conoce a ese tipo._

_—¿Y? —_Y entonces, pareció entender_—. Oh, chica, tienes que estar bromeando._

La cabeza de Quinn voló hacia su hermana. Cualquier otra mujer se habría acobardado por la peligrosa mirada en su rostro, pero no su hermana. Nada asustaba a Jessi. _—¿Qué?_

_—Ni siquiera tratas de fingir. —_Jessi meneó su cabeza y luego se echó a reír_—. Te has enamorado de Rachie._

Frunció el ceño. _—No tienes idea de lo que hablas._

_—Mierda._ —Jess apoyó la cadera contra la baranda y miró por encima del hombro_—. Santana probablemente te dará una paliza._

Como si yo no lo supiera, pero gracias por señalarlo. La mirada de Quinn volvió de nuevo a Rachel. Todavía había un poco de espacio entre ella y el tipo, pero le sonreía—el tipo de sonrisa que era inocente y sexy como el infierno, todo al mismo tiempo, y los intestinos de Quinn se contrajeron.

Jess apretó su hombro. _—Pero creo que después de que te muela a palos, probablemente te agradecerá._

Dudosa. _—¿Por qué?_

Su hermana le devolvió la mirada como si Quinn fuera una idiota. _— Rach podría terminar con alguien peor._

_—Guau. Gracias. —_Una sonrisa irónica tiraba en sus labios.

_—Sabes lo que quiero decir. Una vez que se haga a la idea de ti y de ella, estaría más que feliz por eso. Te conoce. Confía en ti._

Sí, y ese era otro problema. Santana confiaba en Quinn, así que hacer cualquier cosa con Rachel era escupir en la cara de Santana, porque no había ninguna duda en la mente de Quinn que las cosas terminarían mal._ —Sí, eso no va a suceder —_dijo finalmente.

Jess se quedó callada por un momento mientras su mirada se fijó en los árboles de uva meciéndose. _—¿Quieres decirme por qué?_

_—¿Es necesario?_

Hubo otra pausa y luego—_: Simplemente no lo entiendo. Rachel siempre te ha amado… no me des esa mirada. Todo el mundo lo sabe._ — Su hermana le dedicó una sonrisa rara_—. Ustedes dos estarían bien juntas, sería buena para ti._

Se negó a pensar siquiera en eso.

_—Y eres lo suficientemente bueno para ella_ —agregó su hermana en voz baja.

Quinn pasó una mano por su pelo._ —¿Por qué hablamos de esto? Demonios, en todo caso, su hermana debería llevar su pequeño culo de vuelta a su cabaña antes de que se meta en problemas con como-se-llame._

Jess rió entre dientes._ —Parece que Sanny se está llevando a su novia detrás de los arbustos._

Y el infierno si Santana no lo hacía, no podía culparlo. Quinn dejó escapar un largo suspiro, considerado regresar a la cabaña... o a dormir en el auto por la noche. Se hacía tarde y aquí se encontraba de pie, mirándola…

La risa de Rachel sonó como campanas de viento mientras se levantó en el aire, la copa de vino en el olvido. El tipo tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él.

Y eso fue todo.

Quinn dejó de pensar. Apartándose de la barandilla, apenas registró a su hermana que dijo algo burlándose a su espalda ya lejos de ella, mientras Quinn merodeó por la cubierta y se colocó detrás del tipo, haciendo caso omiso de las risas lejanas de su hermana.

Por un momento, los dos frente a Quinn no parecieron reparar en ella, pero luego, la mirada de Rachel pasó por alto y se desvió más allá del hombro del chico. El chico se tensó y luego se dio la vuelta. Una mirada a la cara de Quinn dejó sin habla al idiota. Bien.

_—Rachel —_dijo Quinn, una voz sorprendentemente tranquila_—. Es hora de volver._

La miró fijamente, con las mejillas encendidas graciosamente. _—¿Por qué?_

Su mirada debería haber dicho que realmente no tenía necesidad de explicar, pero era obvio que Rachel no veía las cosas claramente. _—En serio, creo que es hora de dar por terminada la noche._

Rachel hizo un mohín y luego, se volvió en busca de su copa. _— Todavía es temprano. Y no estoy lista para regresar. Bobby, ¿has visto donde puse mi copa? Está por aquí, lo juro._

Su negativa debió de haberle dado coraje al pequeño imbécil porque se plantó delante de Rachel y Quinn _—Me aseguraré de que vuelva segura a su habitación esta noche._

_—Sí, eso no va a suceder._

Bobby, el-imbécil, se mantuvo firme mientras Rachel escudriñaba los rincones oscuros, en busca de su copa perdida_. —Está genial, dejala ser._

_—Ella no es nada para ti._ —Quinn rozó pasando al individuo, dejándolo allí de pie con sus planes arruinados por la noche. De ningún modo en el infierno si ella estaba viva y respirando, un tipo como ese iba a terminar teniendo una aventura de una noche con Rachel.

Gentilmente, Quinn envolvió sus dedos alrededor del brazo de Rachel y la apartó de donde una botella de vino se enfriaba con hielo. _— Vamos, vamos a volver a nuestra habitación._

Le dio una mirada mordaz a Bobby, satisfacción se instaló en el vientre de Quinn cuando sus palabras se hundieron y las cejas de Bobby se dispararon, las manos levantadas en señal de rendición mientras retrocedía. Sí, juego terminado, idiota.

Rachel empezó a protestar, pero luego se tambaleó hacia la izquierda, apretando su mano a la boca y riendo. _—Puede que esté un poco borracha. No demasiado, pero creo que podría estar bien si camino._

Quinn arqueó una ceja.

Rachel se rió de nuevo mientras lo miraba fijamente a través de espesas pestañas._ —Te ves como si hubieras chupado algo agrio. ¿Cuál es tu problema? Sólo bailaba y..._

_—¿Y qué? —_gruñó por lo bajo.

Rachel arrugó la nariz. _—Bueno, yo... eh, no lo sé._

Rodó los ojos. _—Vamos, vamos a llevarte a la cama._

—_¡Oh, escúchate! Ordenándome ir la cama. Qué vergüenza —_dijo, riendo mientras se liberaba del suave agarre—._ ¿Qué pensaría la gente? La controversia, Quinn._

_—Rachel..._

Caminó por delante afectadamente, y Quinn suspiró, arrastrándose tras ella. Sorprendentemente, se dirigía a la escalera que conducía al camino y lejos del vino, lo que era una cosa buena, supuso.

Pasando a Jess, le dirigió a su hermana una mirada antes de que pudiera hacer algún comentario listillo. Y estaba en la punta de su lengua, también. Una cosa que Jess no hacía era tener relaciones de cualquier tipo. Su hermana se citó, claro, pero el infierno se enfriaría antes de que el hermana mayor sentara cabeza.

_—Buenas noches —_dijo Jess, riendo.

Quinn la ignoro.

La morena lo hizo bajar un escalón antes de que él se abalanzara, consiguiendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura estrecha. Se apoyó enm Quinn, y la llevó por las escaleras sin caerse y romper su cuello.

Conseguir llevar a Rachel de nuevo a la cabaña fue una experiencia de paciencia y diversión renuente. Varias veces se separó de Quinn y comenzó a vagar a Dios sabe dónde. Dudaba que ella supiera. A mitad de camino de regreso a su cabaña, se quitó los zapatos de tacón. Cerca de la cabaña al lado de la suya, se sentó en medio del camino iluminado por el pálido resplandor de la luna.

_—¿Qué estás haciendo?_ —preguntó.

_—Tomando un descanso._

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se acercó a ella por detrás._ —No has caminado tanto._

_—Parece que hemos caminado por siempre. —_Inclinó la espalda contra sus rodillas y sonrió_—. Soy una de esas chicas borrachas. Ya sabes, ¿el tipo que se sienta en el medio de la calle? ¡Dios... siento como si estuviera en la universidad de nuevo!_

Quinn frunció el ceño. _—¿Te sentabas en medio de la calle mucho cuando ibas en la universidad?_

_—Más veces de las que me acuerdo_ —respondió con una sonrisa.

_—No me acuerdo de eso._

Levantó una mano y señaló hacia la rubia, pero su objetivo era inestable, por lo que terminó estrellándosela en su cara.

Hizo una mueca y tomó su pequeña mano, dirigiéndola lejos de su rostro._ —Ouch._

Rachel no parecía darse cuenta de lo que hacia _—Tú no estabas siempre por allí, ya sabes._

Quinn peleó con una sonrisa cuando se inclinó, puso sus manos debajo de sus brazos y la levantó de nuevo._ —¿Voy a tener que llevarte? Si es así, sería completar mi acto de caballera-en-brillante-armadura contigo._

_—No eres una caballera_ —Tropezó al frente y luego se dio la vuelta, dándole una palmadita en el pecho con tanta fuerza que Quinn gruño—. _Pero que tipo eres. Tienes un buen corazón, Quinn Fabray._

Guau. Había pasado "sólo borracha". _—Está bien. Creo que voy a tener que cargarte._

Resopló. _—Puedo caminar, muchas gracias. Quería descansar._

_—Pensé que no estabas cansada._

_—No lo estoy_ —argumentó.

La miró fijamente.

_—Eres tan aburrida._ —Rachel se tambaleó a continuación y luego se detuvo, inclinando su cabeza sobre su cuello largo y elegante. Cuando su cabello estaba suelto, colgaba claramente hasta las caderas_—. La luna es tan grande._

Había algo grande creciendo en sus pantalones. Y estaba bastante segura de que lo convertiría en el peor tipo de bastarda. Pero no podía evitarlo. Quinn era todavía una mujer y, fuera de los límites o no, Rachel era... era Rachel.

Mirando por encima del hombro, sonrió. _—Estoy muy feliz por mi hermana_ —divagaba_—. Ellas van a tener bebés, y voy a llegar a ser una tía. Puedo llevarlos al Smithsoniano, enseñarles acerca de la historia y... y esas cosas._

_—Vas ha convertir a esos niños, que aún no existen, en nerds._

Ella levantó el dedo, colocándolo a un centímetro de su cara, y tuvo ganas de lamerlo. _—Los empollones son geniales. Tú no lo eres._

Quinn rió mientras le tomó la mano, suavemente tirando hacia abajo del camino._ —¿Qué tipo de cosas se les enseña?_

_—Oh, ya sabes, cosas... como la Guerra Civil y de lo importante que es cuidar de nuestros campos de batalla, conservar la historia... y voy a convencerlos para ser voluntarios._

_—¿Lo harás? —_Se encontraban casi en la puerta. A pocos pasos más.

Sacó su mano libre y la empujó a la ligera. _—Sí, lo haré. Soy buena en mi trabajo._

_—No tengo ninguna duda._ —Y no la tenía. Por supuesto, nunca le había dicho a Rachel que se sentía orgullosa de todo lo que logró en la universidad o cómo ella siempre había estado en la lista del decano.

Tal vez debería haberlo hecho.

Confundida por eso, la siguió hasta la puerta. Una vez dentro, se dirigió a la orilla de la cama y se sentó pesadamente.

Encendió una pequeña lámpara con un tono fucsia en la esquina y luego, accionó el interruptor en la pared. Más luz era, probablemente, una buena cosa.

_—Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a hacer esto? —_Echó un vistazo a la cama y luego a la rubia—_. ¿Vamos a tener una fiesta de pijamas?_

Quinn se endureció dolorosamente ante la idea de estar sóla en la cama junto a ella. _—Voy a tomar el sofá._

La miró pero no dijo nada. Necesitando alejarse, se acercó a su equipaje, sacó un par de pantalones ligeros y una camisa._ —Voy a cambiarme en el baño._

_—¿Por qué?_

¿Era en serio que tendría que explicarle eso? Por sus grandes ojos, sería un sí. _—Cámbiate mientras yo estoy allí, Rachel_.

Ella apretó los labios. _—Podría haber bebido una... o cuatro... demasiadas copas de vino, pero no estoy borracha o estúpida._

Quinn estaba segura de la primera. Enviando una significativa mirada a su pasado, entró en el cuarto de baño, cerró la puerta, y se cambió rápidamente. Fue entonces, cuando se dio cuenta de su pequeña bolsa de objetos personales abierta en el fregadero.

Pasta de dientes, cepillo de pelo, algunos artículos de maquillaje. Cosas pequeñas, pero todo de ella. Extendió la mano, pasando los dedos sobre el mango del cepillo. Una imagen extraña, totalmente inapropiada de sus cosas extendidas por todo el lavabo en su apartamento llenó su cabeza. Un dolor surgió en su pecho apretado y familiar.

Hombre, necesitaba medicinas o algo así. Era una fantasía agradable, pero era sólo una fantasía.

Cuando pasó suficiente tiempo, regresó a la sala principal. Rachel se encontraba todavía en la cama donde la había dejado, mirando la alfombra de oso en el suelo.

Suspiró. _—Rachel, ¿qué haces?_

_—Esa alfombra es realmente espeluznante, ¿no te parece?_

Pasando al centro de la habitación, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho._ —No es algo que me gustaría puesto en mi lugar._

Ella hizo una mueca. _—Voy a tener pesadillas sobre la cosa cobrando vida y mordiendo mi pie mientras duermo. Totalmente arruinará mi pedicura._

Su mirada cayó a sus pies delicados. No le importaría morder uno de ellos. _—Rachel, debes cambiarte para la cama._

Poniéndose de pie, tomó al borde de su vestido. Cuando la había visto antes, pensó que la sombra de azul había sido el color perfecto para ella.

Rachel suspiró. _—Duermo desnuda, y no traje nada de ropa para dormir. No creo que sea un problema..._

Oh, por el amor de Dios.

Imágenes de su piel brillante y lisa, deslizándose debajo de las sábanas, llenó su cabeza. Su cuerpo sería como un arco tenso durante toda la noche, pero ahora su polla palpitante. El hambre en un nivel primitivo, crudo. Las cosas que haría con ella...

Y por eso no iba a hacer nada. No a Rachel. Era demasiado buena.

Apartándose de Rachel, frenéticamente buscó una solución. _—Tengo algunas camisas que serán lo suficientemente largas para que te las pongas. —_Se dirigió en dirección a su equipaje, su miembro hinchado entre sus muslos, por lo que era difícil concentrarse en otra cosa que lo que deseaba, lo cual era extender esas piernas bonitas y hundirse dentro de ella, una y otra vez. No va a pasar, muchacho, por lo que sólo cálmate. Le hablaba a su polla. Tomó una camisa oscura y se volvió.

Rachel se encontraba detrás de ella._ —Lo siento._

_—¿Lo sientes por qué? ¿Ponerte un poco borracha?_ —Quinn sacudió la camisa_—. Mantén los brazos hacia arriba._

Obedeció, levantándolos en el aire._ —Lo siento por todo esto._ —Su voz ahogada mientras la camisa de algodón se atascó por un momento por la cabeza, y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras la tiraba hacia abajo_—. Debes odiar esto_ —dijo, mientras su cabeza apareció a través.

_—¿Odiar qué?_ —Tiró la camisa hacia abajo, y gracias a Dios, que era tan larga como el vestido. Furtivamente sus brazos debajo de la camisa, buscó la cremallera en la parte posterior. Los laterales de los brazos rozaron la curva de sus pechos, y se acercó sin darse cuenta.

_—Estás pegado conmigo_ —dijo ella, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para encontrarse con su mirada.

Quinn frunció el ceño. _—No estoy pegado a ti, Rachel._

Ella no dijo nada.

Sus dedos encontraron la cremallera y tiró. El vestido descendió hacia abajo, reuniéndose alrededor de sus pies y sus manos... Maldita sea, tenía las manos sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda. Como recordaba, su piel era tan suave como la seda.

Quinn necesitaba quitar sus manos y dar un paso atrás rápido, pero se tambaleó hacia delante, colocando sus pequeñas palmas en la cintura, rozando los muslos desnudos. Luego, ella colocó su mejilla contra su pecho y suspiró.

_—Te he echado de menos_ —murmuró la morena.

Sintió algo en su pecho estacado._ —Nena, ¿cómo me extrañas? Nos vemos todos los días._

_—Lo sé. —_Un suspiro diminuto—._ Pero no es lo mismo. Nosotras no somos lo mismo. Y te echo de menos._

Dios, ¿no era eso verdad? Desde aquella noche en su club las cosas habían sido diferentes. Y en este momento, Quinn se sentía congelado, atrapado entre saber que necesitaba poner distancia y el deseo de tenerla en sus brazos. ¿Y cuántas veces la había tenido así? No en los últimos años, pero cuando era más joven, muchas veces.

El lugar extraño vacío en su pecho por lo general ignorado se calentó. Cuando era niña, ella y sus hermanas no podían soportar estar en su casa fría, rodeado de sueños aplastados por su madre sobre el matrimonio y la ausencia de su padre, por lo que estar cerca de Santana, Rachel, y su familia habían aliviado siempre esa soledad.

Especialmente Rachel. Tenía una forma suya, siempre moviéndose alrededor de su corazón. Incluso, durante los momentos en que no había hablado realmente, existía en el fondo de su mente como un fantasma constante, rondándola.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza. _—Yo... yo también te extraño._

Levantó la cabeza y sonrió soñolienta, mirando hacia Quinn con tanta confianza en sus hermosos ojos, y Dios, apuesto a que le dejaría hacer cualquier cosa con ella, aquí y ahora. Su cuerpo gritaba por ello, lo exigía, de verdad. Con más fuerza de voluntad de la que sabía que tenía, la guió hasta la cama en forma de corazón, sacó la colcha, y suavemente la sentó. En un giro inesperado del destino, ella no discutió con Quinn, pero deslizó las piernas curvas, sexy debajo de la manta y la puso abajo.

_—¿Dónde vas a dormir?_ —preguntó ella, bajando los párpados.

Quinn se cernía sobre ella, bebiendo de la vista. Conocía esos labios, dependiendo de su estado de ánimo, podían ser tan expresivos.

Miró por encima del hombro. El sofá era largo y estrecho, sin duda, más cómodo que dormir en una pila de tablas.

_—¿Quinn? —_susurró.

Forzando una sonrisa, le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y luego, sin querer, su mano se quedó a lo largo de su mejilla, ahuecándola.

Rachel se volvió hacia el gesto y otro suave suspiro escapó de sus labios entreabiertos. _—El sofá tiene mi nombre en él_ —dijo.

_—Hay más que suficiente espacio aquí._ —Rodó sobre su costado, frente a Quinn—_. No muerdo._

El problema era, que tenía la esperanza de que lo hiciera._ —Estoy bien._

Sorprendentemente, se quedó dormida antes de que pudiera decir nada más, lo que era una buena cosa, porque si le ofrecía la cama de nuevo, no estaba segura de que pudiera negarse por segunda vez.

Quinn bajó sus labios a la mejilla y le dio un beso allí, antes de retroceder. Apagando la luz, se fue al sofá y se estiró, haciendo todo lo posible para sentirse cómoda. Ese dolor estaba en su pecho de nuevo, y esta vez, sabía que no era por la falta de sus abrazos.

Era por la falta de ella en su vida.

* * *

Disculpen la demora, el sabado sali y el domingo me la pase durmiendo. A partir de ahora voy a poder actualizas despues de las 18hs. Todo "gracias" a mi trabajo. Espero que disfruten.

Besos, Jess.


	5. Chapter 5

Después de varias Tylenol tratando de hacer su magia ante el dolor de cabeza inducido por el vino, Rachel hizo una mueca detrás de sus gafas de sol mientras arrastraba los pies al lado de su madre. Visitar los viñedos sonaba divertido, probablemente habría sido muy interesante, también, si no estuviese segura de que un baterista psicótico decidió residir dentro de su cabeza.

Dios, realmente bebió demasiado anoche. ¿Bailando en un banco? ¿Tener que ser escoltada de regreso a la cabaña por una Quinn sorprendentemente racional? Avergonzada y más que un poco frustrada consigo misma, se mantuvo cerca de su familia, mientras se apilaban en los asientos de la parte trasera de la caja de un camión de ganado, donde verían el viñedo de cerca y personalmente.

¿Bobby? ¿Robby? Cualquiera fuese su nombre, había terminado en el otro coche, gracias a Dios. Ni siquiera podía mirarlo sin querer esconderse bajo la paja que cubría la cama del camión.

Cada golpe iba directo a la sien de Rachel. Se agarró al asiento, sujetando su mandíbula firmemente mientras el vehículo se tambaleaba a lo largo de la estrecha carretera.

Bajo el ala del sombrero de paja ancho de su madre, hizo una mueca. _—Te ves un poco irritable._

Antes de que pudiera responder, Taylor interrumpió con una sonrisa._ —Bebió, como, veinte copas de vino anoche._

_—Rachel —_advirtió su madre, sus cejas cayendo de golpe.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco._ —No bebí veinte copas._

Su padre se frotó la barba recortada. _—¿Cuántos tomaste?_

_—No lo sé. —_Le echó un vistazo a un silencioso Quinn_—. ¿Tal vez cuatro...?_

Su madre abrió la boca, pero Brittany se rió mientras la hermana de Rachel sonreía y negaba con la cabeza. _—Que borracha_ —dijo.

Rachel hizo una mueca y se volvió entonces. Por lo que alcanzaba a ver, había árboles de uva y colinas bajo el resplandor brillante del sol y cielos azules. Por suerte, la conversación pasó de la resaca a los planes de boda. El viernes por la noche habría un ensayo, ya que las despedidas de solteras se habían celebrado la semana anterior. Había un autobús lleno de programas de boda que necesitaban ser dobladas y, queriendo ser de alguna utilidad para el festejo, Rachel se ofreció a hacerlo antes de la cena.

_—¡Gracias!_ —exclamó Brittany, obviamente agradecida—. _Vas a necesitar algo de ayuda. Hay un montón de cartas, además de las tarjetas pequeñas con los nombres. Estoy segura de que a alguna de las otras damas de honor le encantaría ayudar._

Al ser dama de honor, esta era una de las clases de cosas que debería estar haciendo y realmente quería. Las otras chicas habían hecho mucho, intervinieron cuando Rachel estuvo ocupada. _—Está bien. Puedo hacerlo sola. Deja que se relajen._

Brittany cedió, pero le dio una mirada a Santana.

Rachel aflojó su agarre y alisó sus manos sobre su falda vaquera. Sentada frente a ella, se encontraba Quinn. A pesar de que no le había dicho más de dos palabras desde que salió de la cama, podía sentir sus ojos sobre ella.

Ayer por la noche... Dios mío, tuvo que ayudarla a cambiar su vestido y había admitido que dormía desnuda. Bueno, definitivamente agregó otra muesca al cinturón de humillación. Renunciando al vino para siempre, le robó un rápido vistazo.

Sus ojos se encontraron, justo cuando el guía turístico se detenía por un gran edificio de piedra. Todo el mundo descargo apresuradamente. Santana y Brittany en el frente, con los brazos ajustadamente alrededor de su cintura. Sus padres eran tan tiernos. Al igual que Quinn había dicho antes, usaban el viaje como una luna de miel. No habían tenido una real después de casarse, así que Rachel se alegraba de verlos con tanto romance y diversión.

_—Aquí_ —dijo una voz profunda.

Rachel levantó la vista, sorprendida de encontrar a Quinn junto a ella, sosteniendo una botella de agua. La tomó, ofreciéndole una sonrisa vacilante._ —Gracias_.

Quinn se encogió de hombros._ —He visto muchas resacas peores que la que tienes, pero el agua debe ayudar._

Quinn lo sabrá, pensó, desenroscando la tapa y tomando un trago. Además de haber manejado tres clubes en donde el licor se vertía hasta los techos, había sido casi como la fiestera en la universidad, y luego, había estado su madre... Quinn y sus hermanas probablemente aprendieron la forma de tratar la resaca a una edad temprana. Siempre le había parecido extraño que Quinn hubiese entrado en el negocio de discotecas, pero claramente, decidió probar "de tal palo tal astilla", supuso. Su padre había sido dueño de docenas de bares y discotecas. Parecía lógico que una de las hermanas siguiera su ejemplo.

Pero Quinn... No era como su padre, en realidad no. No era tan fría como el mayor de los Fabray o tan egoísta. Un escalofrío rodó a través de Rachel al recordar las pocas veces que estuvo en la casa Fabray. Una vez, cuando era apenas una niña y luego, cuando tenía diecisiete años. En ambas ocasiones, la casa había sido estéril y fría. Su madre era una cáscara sin vida, viviendo de una botella de vino seguida por una píldora prescrita. La mujer había amado al padre de sus hijas hasta la muerte y su padre... a él no parecía importarle.

Discretamente espiando a Quinn desde detrás de sus gafas de sol, notó una vez más las diferencias de las tres hermanas, Quinn era la que más se parecía a su padre, pero incluso con los clubes, las chicas, y el éxito, era la menos parecida a él.

Simplemente no podía dejar de actuar como era.

Cuando la rubia la miró, ella miró al frente. ¿Por qué siquiera pensaba en estas cosas? No importaba, y si no empezaba a prestar atención, caería justo en los estrechos escalones por donde la guía los llevaba hacia abajo a una bodega, donde miles de botellas se encontraban almacenadas, y llenándolo todo desde el suelo hasta el techo.

Algo había cambiado el día de hoy con Quinn, mientras bromeaba con sus hermanas y Santana. Como si la tensión de sus hombros que no había estado allí ayer por la mañana se hubiese puesto sobre ellos. Esperaba que no fuese por dormir en ese terrible sofá.

El aire era varios grados más frío en la bodega, y se frotó los brazos, alejando el frío. Como el almacenamiento de vino no era de mucho interés para ella, vagó, siguiendo el laberinto de botellas.

Dios mío, si fuera claustrofóbica, estar aquí sería un problema por como de estrechas y angostas y altas resultaban ser los estantes.

Su sandalia golpeó en el suelo de cemento, mientras trataba de leer los nombres de las botellas. La mayoría eran impronunciables y honestamente, iría a la tumba antes de tener otro sorbo de esas cosas.

Las voces del grupo se desvanecieron mientras sus dedos se arrastraban a lo largo de las botellas frías. No era una gran bebedora, obviamente. Anoche había estado fuera de la norma.

Al detenerse en el borde del bastidor, miró por encima del hombro, notando de repente que no podía oír a nadie. Frunciendo el ceño, dio marcha atrás a donde pensaba que los había dejado, pero no había nadie allí.

_—Mierda —_murmuró, corriendo por un pasillo.

Esto no podía estar pasando. No la dejarían. Apretando su agarre en la botella de agua, se apresuró a dar la vuelta, y se golpeó justo al lado de una caja fuerte, y casi cayó de culo.

Quinn, la tomó por su brazo antes de que terminara en su trasero._ —Guau. ¿Estás bien?_

Parpadeando, asintió con la cabeza._ —No sabía que estabas ahí. —_ Dio un paso atrás, ignorando el repentino aumento en su frecuencia cardíaca. Su reacción era ridícula_—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?_

Quinn inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado_. —El grupo se está moviendo para almorzar._

_—¿Ah? —_Desde que no rebotaba en ese camión horrible, su estómago se animó con alegría.

Una media sonrisa apareció. _—Es un día de campo, escuché, en los viñedos reales._

Eso sonaba muy sabroso y romántico._ —Bueno, date prisa, entonces._

Haciéndose a un lado, Quinn la dejo caminar. Siguiéndola en silencio, y ella quería que dijera algo. Lo que sea. Pero, de nuevo, no tenía ni idea de qué decir, tampoco. La incomodidad que se desarrolló entre ellas apestaba. Prueba positiva de por qué las amigas de cualquier tipo nunca debían cruzar esa línea invisible... Por lo menos no a menos que planearan cruzar todo el camino.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, Quinn maldijo entre dientes._ —¿En dónde diablos están todos?_

Una sensación horrible serpenteó su camino a través de la boca de su estómago mientras miraba de un lado a otro por los pasillos vacíos. No había otro sonido que el aliento suave de Quinn y su corazón latiendo con fuerza.

_—¿Ellos no...?_ —Arrastró, incapaz de aceptar lo que sucedía.

_—No._ —Se acercó a su alrededor y golpeó los escalones al subir. Otra maldición fuerte y golpes le causaron una mueca de dolor.

Rachel la encontró en la parte superior de las escaleras, con las manos en las caderas_. —Por favor, no digas lo que creo que vas a decir._

_—Estamos encerradas. —_La incredulidad coloreaba el tono de Quinn.

_—Tienes que estar bromeando._ —Se apretó junto a la rubia y empujó la puerta, moviendo la palanca. Nada. Quería golpear su cabeza contra la puerta pero pensó que dado a que su dolor de cabeza se había aliviado finalmente, no era una buena idea_—. Nos dejaron._

Quinn, se apoyó en los bloques de cemento fresco, cerrando los ojos._ —Tienen que darse cuenta de que faltamos. Van a volver. Pronto. No será mucho tiempo._

Vaya, eso esperaba. Ya estaba más fría que la teta de una bruja, pero cuando cinco minutos pasaron y luego diez, no parecía que fuera a suceder un rescate pronto.

Rachel se dejó caer en el escalón, ahuyentando la piel de gallina en sus piernas desnudas con las manos._ —Sabes, estoy un poco ofendida de que nadie se haya dado cuenta de que no estamos._

Quinn se rió entre dientes y se sentó en un escalón por encima de ella, inclinándose hacia adelante y cruzando las manos sobre las rodillas dobladas. Su rostro se encontraba casi al nivel de los ojos de ella, así que ahora no tenía que levantar la cabeza para hablar con la rubia._ —Sí, hace maravillas por tu autoestima, ¿no?_

_—Apuesto a que están disfrutando de su almuerzo. Comiendo sándwiches, bebiendo agua mineral con gas, y pensando, "¡Hmm, el grupo parece diferente, pero oh, no importa, tenemos huevos en vinagre!"_

La profunda risa ronca de Quinn, le calentó el vientre. _—Esto me recuerda a algo._

Al principio, no sabía a dónde iba con esa afirmación, mientras se ponía las gafas de sol en la cabeza y ponía al lado su agua en el borde superior. Y luego, la golpeó.

Oh, por el amor de todas las cosas sagradas en este mundo.

_—Tenías siete_ —dijo, el humor entrelazándose en su voz.

Bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Quinn tenía esa maravillosa memoria selectiva a la hora de recordar los momentos más humillantes de su vida.

_—Y Santana y yo íbamos al parque a jugar un partido de baloncesto y querías ir, pero Santana no te lo permitiría. _—Otra risa llenó la pausa_—. Así que decidiste tomar represalias._

_—¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?_

La ignoró._ —Metiéndote en el baúl de casa del árbol, ¿qué diablos esperabas ganar con eso?_

Sus mejillas ardían. _—Tenía la esperanza de que ustedes volvieran y me extrañaran, y entonces se sentirían mal por no dejarme jugar con ustedes. Y se asustarían. Sí, lo sé, no era el plan más inteligente, pero era una niña._

Quinn sacudió la cabeza y un mechón de pelo rubio cayó sobre ojo._ —Podrías haberte matado._

_—Bueno, no lo hice._

_—Excepto que creímos que estabas en casa de los vecinos —_añadió, frunciendo el ceño—_. Hombre, tuviste que haber estado en esa caja durante horas._

Lo había estado. Por suerte, tenía un enorme agujero oxidado en el costado, pero algo había ido mal cuando había cerrado el baúl. Se encerró en él. Incluso con sus brazos flacos, no pudo alcanzar el pestillo por dentro. Así que se había quedado en ese maldito cofre, indefensa al caer la noche y sintiendo como arañas se arrastraban sobre ella. Recordó llorar durante lo que parecieron días y, finalmente, quedarse dormida, segura de que se moriría sola.

_—Cuando tu padre se dio cuenta de que no te encontrabas en casa de los vecinos y nadie te había visto desde que te habías ido al parque, pensé que iba a encerrarnos en uno de los refugios de sus bombas._

Imaginando lo enfadado que su padre debió de haber estado, se echó a reír. Parte de la razón por la que había sido capaz de seguirlos tanto cuando era niña era el hecho de que sus padres habían puesto el temor de Dios en Santana y las hermanas Fabray. Si Rachel quería jugar con ellas, jugaba y dictaba las reglas.

Lástima que no funcionaba de esa manera ahora.

_—Me encontraste_ —dijo ella, cerrando los ojos.

_—Lo hice._

_—¿Cómo?_ —preguntó. Era lo único que nunca había imaginado.

Quinn estuvo tranquila durante tanto tiempo, que pensó que no podría recordar. _—Buscamos por todos lados, mis hermanas y tu familia. Estuvimos en la casa del árbol, pero no sé por qué lo comprobé de nuevo. Vi el maldito cofre que usábamos para sentarnos y mire en ese agujero. Vi tu jersey rojo y casi sufrí un ataque al corazón. Te llamé y no respondías. _—Paso un latido—_. Pensé que habías muerto allí. Tuve que usar el viejo martillo roto para levantar el bloqueo abierto._ —Tomó una respiración profunda—. _Me asustaste como el infierno._

Se mordió el labio al recordar como la cargó y llevó de regreso a casa. _—Lo siento. No fue mi intención asustarlos._

_—Lo sé. Eras sólo una niña._

Hubo una pausa y luego dijo_—: Lo siento por lo de anoche._

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

_—No. En serio. Estaba bastante borracha, y recuerdo vagamente golpearte en la cara._

La piel en las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugó cuando Quinn se echó a reír._ —Lo hiciste._

_—Tan vergonzoso_ —murmuró_—. De todos modos, siento que tuvieras que lidiar con eso._

_—No lo hagas. Fue muy divertido._

_—¿Divertido?_

Asintió. _—Estabas muy interesada en la luna y en enseñarle a los niños de San y Britt sobre el servicio social y otras cosas, un montón de otras cosas._

Rachel sonrió.

Hubo un respiro pesado y luego_—: Así que, ¿duermes desnuda?_

Ah, hombre…

_—¿Todo el tiempo?_ —Curiosidad marcada en su tono de voz.

Ella suspiró. _—Todo el tiempo._

_—Qué bien._

Echando un vistazo sobre su hombro, ella alzó sus cejas. Quinn le guiñó un ojo. Y luego, no dijo nada más. En el silencio que siguió, ella buscó por algo qué decir. _—¿Cómo marchan los clubes?_

_—Bien._ —Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho_—. Estoy pensando en abrir un cuarto en Virginia._

_—¿En verdad? Guau. Eso es un montón para manejar._

_—No lo sé. No hay nada dicho todavía, pero luce bastante bien. Están los clubes de mi padre, pero esos parecen hacerlo bastante bien bajo su propia gestión. Nunca pensé en entrometerme y cómpraselos a la administración que tenían. Prefiero tener la mía propia. Significa más para mí de esa forma, así nadie dirá que se me fue entregado en bandeja… —_Su mirada se posó dónde ella se acariciaba sus pantorrillas, y entonces se detuvo, ruborizándose.

Quinn se aclaró la garganta. _—Santana me estuvo contando que tuviste éxito con la petición que hiciste para los fondos del voluntariado._

Al principio de este año el Smithsonian afrontaba cortes de presupuesto, cómo cualquier otro lugar en el planeta, y los servicios de voluntariado fueron el primer departamento en recibir el golpe. Tomó meses de peticiones, sangre y un montón de lágrimas de frustración, hasta que finalmente le otorgaran una donación que les permitió seguir operando.

Rachel asintió.

Un cálido orgullo llenó los ojos de la rubia, haciendo que ella sintiera todo tipo de confusa alegría al notarlo. _—Eso es genial._

Nunca habiéndose sentido cómoda con los halagos, desvió su mirada mientras se ruborizaba. _—Costó un montón de trabajo, pero lo disfruté._

_—Es genial… verte hacer algo que realmente disfrutas._

Su rostro se dirigió al de Quinn con brusquedad, intentando descifrar por qué había dicho eso, pero entonces se dio cuenta que quizás lo dijo exactamente de la forma que había sonado. _—Lo mismo pienso de ti._

Quinn asintió y tomó un respiro profundo. Rachel adoptó una postura rígida. Conocía ese sonido, iba a decir algo que probablemente no le iba a gustar.

_—Sobre lo que pasó… la tarde de ayer… —_Un músculo palpitó en su mandíbula_—. No debí haberme ido de esa forma._

Sorprendida, se quedó observándola por varios minutos hasta que fue capaz de encontrar su voz. _—No, no debiste hacerlo._

Quinn tomó su respuesta como un hincapié para continuar hablando. _— Sucedió, y no tendría que haberte dicho que nada había sucedido._

Rachel se preguntó si el Apocalipsis comenzó allí afuera. Cometas cayendo del cielo. Polos desplazándose. Icebergs derritiéndose. Sus padres estarían encantados.

Las mejillas de la rubia apenas enrojecieron._ —Y lo lamento. No debería haber…_

_—No lo hagas —_dijo ella, de pie antes de que fuera capaz de evitarlo. En el estrecho espacio, había muy poca distancia entre ellas, y su enojo era como una tercera persona abarrotando el lugar.

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron de par en par, y luego se estrecharon. _— Rachie…_

_—Y deja de llamarme de esa forma. —_Sus manos se cerraron en puños_—. Creo que has dejado muy en claro lo poco atractiva que me encuentras._

_—Oye, espera —_dijo, lanzando sus manos al aire_—. Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso._

Ella resopló. _—Claro que sí, porque cuando te sientes atraída hacia alguien, realmente disfrutas besándola y luego de hacerlo, no actúas como si hubieras besado a Adolf Hitler._

Los labios de Quinn temblaron como si estuviera intentando retener una risa al tiempo que se ponía de pie. _—Primero, no actué de esa manera. Y segundo, no quiero escuchar las palabras "besar" y "Hitler" en la misma oración nunca más, porque ahora te imagino con aquel pequeño bigote que él solía tener._

_—Cállate._

_—Y eso no es atractivo, para nada atractivo._

El tono en su voz era leve, incluso juguetón, pero el rostro de Rachel ardía, y ya no había manera de escapar de Quinn_. —Lo que sea._

Ira tiñó el tono en los ojos de Quinn, causando que el brillo travieso desapareciera. _—Hablar de esto intentando actuar como una chica decente, claramente ha sido una equivocación._

_—Así como lo fue besarme ayer, ¿cierto?_

_—Claramente_ —Espetó Quinn de vuelta.

Rachel se estremeció, y por un segundo creyó ver un atisbo de arrepentimiento en sus ojos, justo antes de que desviara la mirada. Todo el asunto llegó a su punto crítico. Años de confusión y arrepentimiento se mezclaron para crear una bola desagradable de emociones. Ella alzó su barbilla para decir_—: Dime, ¿llamas a tus otras novias después de besuquearte con ellas y te disculpas por tu actitud ebria?_

El músculo en el mentón de Quinn pareció reventar.

Impasible, Rachel dio un paso al frente hasta ubicarse justo delante de su rostro. _—Apuesto a que no lo haces. Probablemente obtienen llamadas que no incluyen una disculpa. Sino flores, en vez de ser desechadas como basura._

Ira llameó en sus ojos. —_Tú no eres basura._

_—Bien, entonces supongo que no soy lo suficientemente buena. Pero oye, no te angusties, pronto tendremos nuestras habitaciones separadas y no vamos a tener que disculparnos con la otra de nuevo._ —Giró sobro sí misma y caminó hacia abajo hasta encontrar un maldito lugar donde esconderse, sus lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse, y sabía lo celosa que había sonado.

Hacía una tonta de ella misma. Otra vez.

Rachel apenas logró bajar un escalón cuando la mano de Quinn la sostuvo del brazo, obligándola a volverse de golpe. La fulminó con la mirada. _—No tienes idea, ¿no es así?_

Ella intentó soltarse, haciendo que Quinn se aferrara con más fuerza. —_ ¿De qué hablas?_

_—Esto no es sobre ti no siendo suficientemente buena o yo no sintiéndome atraída hacia ti. Para nada._

_—No estoy segura a quien intentas convencer, amiga. Tu historia conmigo habla por sí misma._

Un segundo ella se encontraba en medio de los escalones, y al otro, su espalda estaba contra la pared, con el cuerpo de Quinn nivelado al de ella tocándose en los lugares correctos.

_—Dime —_dijo la rubia, su voz profunda e íntima_—, ¿te parece que así se siente no estar atraída por ti?_

Oh, oh, de acuerdo, definitivamente se sentía atraída por ella. Su aliento se escapó de entre sus labios, y su boca se secó por completo. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo se encontraba pegado al de ella, siendo capaz de sentir su erección, dura y abultada, contra su vientre. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo.

_—Estoy… estoy comenzado a imaginármelo_ —dijo—._ Es una gran imagen._

En cualquier otro momento, Quinn se hubiese reído, pero no hoy. Se sentía furiosa, y había otras cosas, pero ella no tenía miedo. Miedo y el nombre de Quinn eran cosas que jamás irían juntas.

Rachel intentó tragar, respirar, pero sus ojos encontraron los de Quinn, encontrando dolorosa intensidad en su mirada. Y se sintió arrastrada por la atracción.

Tal vez ella de verdad no tenía idea de nada.

Quinn deslizó una cálida mano por su brazo desnudo, hasta el pequeño tirante de su camiseta sin mangas. Una ola de pequeños golpecitos siguió su tacto, y cuando la punta de sus dedos se coló por debajo del frágil material, sus piernas la hubiesen abandonado si su cuerpo no se encontrara presionado firmemente por el de la rubia.

Quinn escondió su cara en su cuello, ubicando sus labios debajo de su oído. Alojando una pequeña mordida allí, desencadenó una ola de calor que recorrió todo su cuerpo a través de sus venas. Y entonces, sus labios se movieron hacia abajo, dejando un rastro cálido. _—Me vuelves loca, completamente loca. ¿Lo sabías? Apuesto a que sí._

Silenciando la voz en su cabeza, la cual gritaba y vociferaba miles de advertencias, Rachel se apoderó de sus hombros mientras hacía caer su cabeza hacia atrás, entregándole todo el acceso que Quinn deseaba.

Y lo deseaba demasiado.

Sus firmes labios viajaron hasta su cuello, deteniéndose sobre éste. La morocha respiraba con brusquedad, mientras Quinn dejaba caer su mano hasta sus caderas, y clavaba sus dedos en la tela vaquera sosteniéndola en su lugar.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

_—No deberíamos hacer esto_ —gruñó, y luego la besó profundamente, robándole su aliento, mordisqueándole su labio inferior mientras se separaba_—. No porque no te encuentre atractiva._ —Empujó su pelvis contra la de ella, intentando convencerla de lo que decía—_. Y tampoco porque no creo que eres lo suficientemente buena. Eres demasiado para mí, Rach, condenadamente buena, ese es el problema._

Rachel no sabía a qué se refería con eso, y apenas era capaz de respirar cuando su muslo grueso empujó sus piernas, separándolas. Haciendo rozar el material áspero contra la piel desnuda y sensible de su entrepierna, logró que soltara un suave jadeo. Averiguar por qué se suponía que no debían hacer exactamente lo que hacían tomó un segundo lugar detrás del dolor en su corazón, y el asalto de todos los sentimientos salvajes que había albergado por esa mujer durante tanto tiempo.

—Dios—gimió Quinn cuando volvió a ejercer presión con su pelvis_—. Realmente tenemos que hacer algo con esta cosa que tienes de no usar ropa interior. De verdad, Rach._

Ella cerró los ojos arqueando su espalda, mientras hacía girar sus caderas creando una fricción con el muslo de la rubia, y su afán de encender la llama dentro de ella. Cuando habló, su voz era un jadeo, irreconocible. _—¿Algo como qué?_

Quinn sostuvo sus caderas con ambas manos, alzándola para poder colocarla sobre su muslo con más comodidad. Ella fue capaz de sentirla ardiendo a través del delgado algodón de su remera.

_—Esto es una locura_ —dijo la rubia, lo cual no contestaba a su pregunta. Pero no le importaba.

Sus ojos se encontraban en llamas cuando la levantó más cerca de ella y la besó tan profundamente, que creyó que la devoraría por completo.

Rachel enrolló sus manos detrás de su cuello, hundiendo sus dedos en el sedoso cabello de su nuca. Su cuerpo se movió con el de Quinn, y lo único que esperó en aquel momento, lo único que quería, era que no se detuviera. Que jamás lo hiciera.

Demostrarle con su cuerpo lo que significaba, para Quinn valía más que cualquier palabra.

* * *

¿Basura? Esa palabra retumbaba en su cabeza como un tambor. Su padre había dejado a su madre de esa forma, pudriéndose en su hogar de un millón de dólares, rodeada de joyas, pieles, chicos guapos, y todo lo que una mujer podría querer, a excepción de lo que ella más podría necesitar: el amor y fidelidad de su esposo. Rach jamás sería, jamás podría, ser basura.

Quinn aspiró aire entrecortadamente en el momento que Rachel volvió a fijar sus labios en los de ella. Esto era una locura, pero su control se había roto en algún momento entre la acusación de que ella no se sentía atraída por Rach, y su ardiente muestra de ira.

Era incapaz de detenerse ahora, incluso si quisiera hacerlo no lo haría, no cuando el cuerpo de Rachel se sentía tan ardiente y ansioso contra el suyo. Su ansiedad aumentó cuando la morena meció sus caderas en ella, dejando escapar de entre sus labios un jadeo.

Su mano se deslizó hasta su seno sintiendo su pezón rígido, lo cual hizo que toda su cordura se perdiera en algún lugar fuera de aquella condenada bodega, acompañada de su sentido común.

Quinn podía sentir el cuerpo de Rachel estremecerse mientras la besaba y su mano se deslizaba por la suave y tersa piel de su muslo. Y a pesar de que su miembro se encontrarse rígido en sus pantalones, se las arreglo para detener aquella catástrofe. Porque, al final, ¿podía realmente tenerla? Rachel estaba tan por encima de ella, y ni siquiera lo sabía.

Pero era como si hubiera perdido todo el control de sus manos. Sus dedos empujaron los tirantes de su camiseta sin mangas, deslizándolos hacia abajo a través de sus brazos, desnudándolos al frío aire y su hambrienta mirada.

_—Dios, eres hermosa._ —Ahuecando su seno en su mano, se permitió perderse a sí misma un poco más cuando su pulgar acarició su pezón aún rígido_—. Tan perfecta…_

Un jadeante gemido de negación se quebró en la garganta de Rachel mientras su mano viajaba al sur de su cuerpo, más allá de la llamarada en sus caderas.

Entonces arqueó su espalda, lo que hizo que su falda subiera por encima de su muslo._ —Por favor, Quinn, por favor._

¿Cómo podría decirle que no? ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo?

Su cabeza se sumergió para un pequeño roce, entonces chasqueó la lengua y atrajo su rostro al de ella. No podía resistirse a su tentadora piel. Su sabor… lo abrumaba.

La mano de Quinn curioseó debajo de su falda, recorriendo las curvas de su firme trasero hasta los lisos y húmedos pétalos de sus partes femeninas. Deslizó su dedo a lo largo del centro, el cual se sentía como la seda. Se encontraba fascinada, cautivada totalmente. Honestamente no era nada nuevo, pero…

Cielos, se sentía tan suave, y complaciente en sus brazos, condenadamente perfecta.

Y Quinn la deseaba, completamente.

Pasos al otro lado de la puerta la golpearon fuera de su fantasía, como si hubiese sido atacada con un arma nuclear.

Separándose con brusquedad, logró atrapar a Rachel antes de que tropezara hacia abajo por los escalones. La miró fijamente. Su rostro conmocionado le demandaba que pusiera una barra en la condenada puerta y continuara. Que siguiera con lo que hacían.

En una hazaña milagrosa, ajustó la ropa de ella segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera por completo. Girando en el escalón, se colocó entre ella y la puerta, dándole tiempo a recuperar su compostura.

El guía se paró allí, sosteniendo una llave. Detrás de él, Jess alzaba una ceja maliciosa. Genial.

_—Oh_ —dijo—,_ aquí están. Supongo que la pequeña sombra detrás de ti es Rachel, ¿no es así? Los hemos buscados por todas partes._

_—Pues, estuvimos aquí todo el tiempo. Encerradas._ —Remarcó las palabras, echando un vistazo sobre su hombro, encontrando un rostro ruborizado con los ojos muy abiertos. Enderezándose, enfrentó la mirada burlona de su hermana—._ Les llevó bastante tiempo._

Jess rió con disimulo. _—Por alguna razón, tengo la impresión de que sucedió exactamente lo contrario._

Quinn ignoró el comentario sarcástico de su hermana. Estaba más concentrada pensando en cómo diablos iba a ser capaz de mantener sus manos alejadas de Rachel ahora.

* * *

Ayer, sin querer y por despistada, me equivoque de capitulo, pero ya subí el que iba, y elimine el otro. Mil disculpas, siento que fui una idiota por equivocarme, la verdad es que estaba apurada. Sepan disculparme. Espero que disfruten este capitulo.

Besos Jess


	6. Chapter 6

¿Qué demonios pasó? Rachel estaba perdida. En un momento discutían y al siguiente, se estaban besando y haciendo mucho, mucho más que eso. Cosas realmente calientes, ella se había arqueado con fuerza en sus brazos, como un arco, tan fuerte, tan cerca de romperse, y entonces…

Entonces el hermano de Quinn apareció. Incomodo ni siquiera era la palabra para eso.

Ella todavía estaba en las nubes cuando fueron conducidos a la colina donde se había establecido el día de campo. Quinn regresó a su estoico silencio mientras que su hermana mayor tenía una sonrisa fija en su guapo rostro todo el camino de vuelta, y Rachel... Ella honestamente no sabía qué hacer.

Se sentía como un zombi bipolar, un zombi bipolar caliente.

Su madre corrió y la apretó en un fuerte abrazo sacándola de su nube en el momento que fue descubierta._ —Estábamos muy preocupados, cariño ¡Pensé que se habían extraviado o algo así!_

Regresándole el abrazo a su madre, la tranquilizó. _—Estoy bien. Solo me quede encerrada en la bodega._

_—Oh ¡eso es terrible!_

Su padre frunció el ceño. _—Actualmente, en caso de lluvia radiactiva, la bodega puede ser el mejor lugar._

_—Pa-pá—_Gimió Rachel.

Santana sonrió desde su asiento junto a Brittany. _—Por lo menos tenías a Quinn para que te hiciera un poco de compañía. No pudo ser tan malo y oye, ustedes no se mataron la una a la otra._

Rachel se puso rígida.

Paseando junto a ella, estaba Jess, miró por encima de su hombro y le guiñó un ojo antes de añadir _—Lo que hace que uno se pregunte ¿Qué hicieron?_

Tirando de su cabello para esconder el rubor de sus mejillas, se encogió de hombros y se instaló en una manta, ocupándose de lo que quedaba de la comida. En este momento, rodeada de sus familiares y amigos, no podía comenzar analizar lo que había sucedido, pero no podía detenerse de comprobar cómo Quinn estaba aguantando.

La rubia estaba con sus hermanas, sus largar piernas extendidas frente a ella, sonriendo como si no hubiera nada por lo que preocuparse.

Bien. Así que esto podría ser bueno. Por lo menos no pensaba y tampoco planeaba venir con una disculpa. Su corazón hizo una voltereta. Si Quinn no venía a disculparse ¿Qué diablos significaba eso? ¿Significa que no se arrepiente de lo que paso? ¿Qué tal vez había un futuro para ellas? ¿Tal vez sacaba conclusiones demasiado pronto? Pero no era difícil cuando ella la había amado durante tanto tiempo.

Dios, sonaba como una adolescente de trece años de edad. _—Que jodida es mi vida_ —murmuró.

_—¿Qué, cariño?_ —preguntó su mamá.

_—Nada, nada en absoluto._

Después de la comida, el resto del tour continúo. Por suerte, ella no se quedó atrás otra vez...O tal vez por suerte no, pensó mientras miraba a Quinn por enésima vez.

Cuando todos salieron de la camioneta y se dirigieron de nuevo a sus cabañas para descansar antes de la cena de gala de la noche, Rachel se dirigió a la casa principal para doblar las tarjetas de boda. Esperando que la tarea estúpida devolviera su cerebro al camino. Y probablemente era una buena idea no regresar a la cabaña. Estar a solas con Quinn de nuevo tan pronto probablemente terminaría en desastre. Ella ya tenía un loco caso de nervios, sin tener idea de cómo actuar o cómo comportarse. ¿Qué hablar? ¿Actuar como si nada? ¿Continuar donde lo dejaron?

La puerta número tres, por favor.

Antes de que Rachel llegara a las escaleras que conducían al pórtico, su madre le pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura_. —¿Cariño, te sientes bien?_

Agotada como estaba, la verdad estaba loca por salir. Bueno, al menos una verdad a medias. Estaban lo suficientemente lejos de grupo como para tener un poco de intimidad, pero mantuvo la voz baja. _— Realmente no lo sé, mamá._

Su madre se quitó el sombrero y pasó las manos por su cabello, alisando oscuros mechones al azar_. —¿Es la boda? ¿Trabajo?_

_—No._ —Rachel se echó a reír_—. Estoy feliz por San y Britt. No es eso en absoluto. Y el trabajo es perfecto._

_—Entonces, ¿qué es?_ —Apretó la mano de Rachel—_. No has sido tú misma desde que llegaste._

Deseaba tanto confiar en alguien, pero ¿Qué podía decirle a su madre? Moriría antes que admitir lo que había sucedido en la bodega.

_—Nada, en serio._ —Sonrió y luego su estómago cayó cuando alcanzó a ver a Quinn estirándose. En el sol de la tarde, se veía increíble. Su camisa se alzó, revelando algunos de sus abdominales. Tuvo que apartar su codiciosa mirada.

Su mamá puede decir y pensar algunas cosas locas, pero hombre, ella era observadora.

_—Sí, ya veo._

_—¿Qué ves?_ —Rachel frunció el ceño.

Su madre se rió en voz baja. _—Quinn, siempre es Quinn._

Ofensiva como lo era la declaración, no había nada que Rachel pudiera decir. Demasiado nerviosa, demasiado ansiosa, acerca de lo que había sucedido, lo que podría ocurrir entre ellas, se quedó con los labios pegados.

_—Ustedes dos han jugado al gato y al ratón durante demasiado tiempo_ —dijo su madre en voz baja.

Más como si jugaran al gato y al gato. Rachel sacudió la cabeza en negación.

_—Cariño, sé que tu corazón siempre ha pertenecido a esa chica Fabray, desde el momento en que comenzante a verla como algo más que una amiga de San, que creo fue cuando cumplió diez años_ —La Sra. Berry miró hacia donde Quinn estaba de pie con las chicas. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado—_. Pero ella siempre ha visto a su padre en sí misma. Pobre chica, no tiene ni idea de que ella no es nada parecido a ese idiota._

_—¡Mamá!_

_—¿Qué?_ —Se echó a reír_—. Ese hombre era un padre horrible y un marido terrible. Lo que esa chica necesita es lo que todas las chicas Fabray necesitan. Una verdadera persona que le muestre lo que es el amor de verdad._

Rachel abrió la boca para cambiar de tema, pero otra cosa salió.

_—Ella nunca se verá así misma como alguien diferente, y nunca me vera como algo más que la hermana de Santana._

_—No, querida, ella ya te ve como algo más que la hermana de Santana. Solo que aun no lo sabe._

* * *

Las palabras de su madre se quedaron mucho tiempo después de que Rachel se instalara en la pequeña habitación en la parte trasera de la casa principal, sentada en el suelo, las piernas dobladas debajo de ella. Dos pesadas cajas frente a ella. Una repleta de programas y la otra llena de pequeñas tarjetas y titulares.

Tal vez debería haber pedido ayuda... estaría aquí toda la noche.

Lanzo una mirada a la cabeza de ciervo en la pared, se estremeció. Suspirando, alcanzó la de los programas y comenzó a doblar los panfletos.

Solo que ella aún no lo sabe.

¿Podría ser la única cosa después de tantos años? ¿La quería? ¿Se preocupaba por ella? ¿Pero Quinnl no lo aceptaba? No había modo de que ella se creyera eso. Y tampoco creía en la influencia de su padre. O bien tú quieres a alguien o no. En su mente, no había mitades.

Había pensado en llamar a Bridget, pero su amiga acababa de despotricar sobre lo idiota que Rachel podía ser, cosa que probablemente se merecía. Hacer la cosa no platónica con Quinn era estúpido. Pero, maldita sea, no tenía fuerza de voluntad cuando se trataba de ella.

Había una pila ordenada de diez programas doblados para cuando alguien llamó a la puerta cerrada. Un segundo más tarde, abrió, y Quinn estaba allí. _—Hola._

Sorprendida de encontrar el objeto de su angustia de pie frente a ella, lo único que podía hacer era mirar y recordar lo maravilloso que se había sentido presionada contra ella.

—¿Hola?

Pasando una mano por su rubio cabello, entrecerró los ojos. _—Tu madre pensó que podrías necesitar un poco de ayuda._

Maldita sea esa mujer entrometida.

Respiró hondo, planeando mil maneras de cómo coser la boca de su madre._ —Está bien. Yo me encargo. Estoy segura de que hay otras cosas que preferirías estar haciendo._

Levantó una ceja sugestivamente y se ruborizó. Y ahora ella pensaba que había cosas que ella preferiría estar haciendo, también. Demonios.

Quinn hizo un gesto hacia las cajas llenas._ —Desde aquí, parece que necesitas un poco de ayuda._

Se encogió de hombros mientras doblaba un programa, agachando la cabeza y dejando que su cabello se moviera hacia delante y cubriera su flamante rostro.

Avanzando lento al interior de la habitación, Quinn empujo la puerta. —_ Al paso que vas, estarás aquí sentada hasta la boda._

Rachel lo vio sentarse en el otro lado de las cajas. _—Quinn, te lo agradezco... pero no tienes que hacerlo._

La rubia se encogió de hombros y cogió un programa. Su frente se arrugo _—¿Qué diablos?_ —Volteando el papel blanco con letras carmesí, ella negó con la cabeza_—. Este diseño no tiene sentido._

Riendo suavemente, a un lado de ella, se inclinó hacia delante. _— ¿Ves esos pequeños puntos?_ —Cuando Quinn asintió, ella se echó hacia atrás y cogió la suya_—. Tienes que doblar los puntos, así de esta manera, como un folleto. ¿Ves?_

Tomo varios intentos conseguir que alineara los bordes perfectamente. Mientras miraba el movimiento de sus agiles dedos mientras doblaba el segundo programa, sus mejillas se calentaron.

Quinn levantó la mirada, sus dedos deteniéndose. _—Entonces, ahora que estoy aquí, ¿Solo te vas a quedar sentada y… mirándome?_

Rachel parpadeó y le arrebató otro programa. _—No estoy mirándote._

_—Claro._

_—¿Seguro que no tienes nada mejor que hacer?_ —Dividiendo el programa en dos mitades, tuvo ganas de estrangular de nuevo a su madre.

_—¿Mejor que molestarte? No existe tal cosa._

Rachel trató de ignorar el tono de broma en sus palabras, pero era difícil. Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó y después de un par de minutos, cayeron en un silencio cómodo, sociable, mientras trabajaban en los programas.

El silencio fue roto por la risita Quinn, atrayendo su atención. _— ¿Qué?_ —preguntó, preguntándose qué había hecho ahora.

_—Es extraño verte hacer esto. Las manualidades no son lo tuyo._

Relajándose, estabilizó la pila cada vez mayor entre ellos. _—Tú tampoco pareces del tipo que le gusta las manualidades._

Se echó a reír de nuevo. _—No tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo._

_—Te estás asegurando que la boda de San y Britt marche sin ningún problema._

_—Y ayudándote._

Rachel sonrió ante eso. _—Y estás ayudándome. Por cierto, estoy muy agradecida de que me estés ayudando, porque esto me habría tomado una eternidad_ —Haciendo una pausa, ella puso otro sobre el montón y tomó uno más_—. Pero lo siento si mi mamá te engatuso para hacer esto._

Los dedos de Quinn se calmaron en las invitaciones, y su mirada encontró la de ella. Era una locura. Vestido en pantalones vaqueros azules y una blusa oscura, era la mujer más guapa que había visto. Y el momento era una especie de perfección. Incluso con la cabeza de venado mirando por encima de su hombro como una enredadera total.

Su mirada se movió a las invitaciones en sus manos. _—Tu mamá mencionó que estabas haciendo esto justo ahora._

Su oración pareció cargada, como si omitiera el remate de un chiste o algo así. Inclinando su cabeza a un lado, ella esperó._ —¿Y…?_

_—Pero no me lo pidió._ —Las puntas de sus mejillas se sonrojaron—_. Pensé que podrías necesitar ayuda._

Ella abrió la boca, pero no salió nada. Claro, Quinn sólo la ayudaba a plegar sus invitaciones por la bondad de su corazón, así que eso no sonaba como una declaración de amor, pero aún así...

Quinn se aclaró la garganta_. —Y con todo este vino alrededor, alguien tiene que mantener un ojo en ti._

Rachel se echó a reír._ —No soy una borracha._

_—Lo estuviste anoche._

_—¡No!_

Quinn arqueó una ceja. _—Bailabas en un banco con algún tonto_.

Negando con la cabeza, ella sonrió. _—Su nombre es Bobby._

_—Creo que su nombre es Rob._

_—Oh. —_Se mordió el labio—. _Es lo mismo._

Quinn se inclinó hacia adelante, golpeando su rodilla con los nudillos. _— Y te sentaste en medio del camino._

Lo recordaba. _—Estaba cansada._

_—Y comenzaste a hablar de lo grande que era la luna._ —Se echó hacia atrás, sonriendo. Y de repente... Dios, de repente eran cinco años atrás y todo... todo era normal entre ellas.

Le dolía el pecho, pero en el buen sentido.

_—Fue como si nunca hubieras visto la luna antes. Me sorprende que todavía no creas que sea una bola de queso en el cielo._

Lanzó sus panfletos doblados hacia la rubia. _—¡No tengo cinco años, Quinn!_

La ojiverde agarró el papel. _—Pero estabas ligeramente embriagada._

Riendo por su comentario, ella agarró la caja de papeles y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba vacía. Recorriendo un poco, metió la mano en el otro y sacó una docena de tarjetas de lugares partícipes. La decepción aumentó cuando se dio cuenta de que lo habrían hecho en una hora.

Rachel también recordó lo que le había dicho a Quinn la noche anterior mientras la sostenía tan tiernamente en sus brazos, lo cual era una prueba de que no había estado tan borracha.

Admitió que la extrañaba —que extrañaba esto— Sólo estar juntas, jugando entre sí o sentados en un silencio cómodo. De vuelta en el día, podrían pasar horas así. Era así por qué, por mucho tiempo, creía que estaban destinadas a estar juntas.

Parecía tonto ahora y tal vez incluso un poco triste, pero ella no quería que este momento terminara. Lo más importante es que no quería perderla más.

* * *

Quinn la miró pegar las tarjetas pequeñas en los titulares, preguntándose qué había causado la mirada de tristeza que cruzó por su rostro.

La sonrisa había regresado ahora, y ella le comentaba sobre el proyecto que hurgaba en el trabajo. Quinn la am… le gustaba más así.

Fácilmente podría verla con alguien, sólo estando alrededor, hablando de nada, y aún siendo increíblemente sexy. Rach tenía esta facilidad, un encanto natural que atraía a la gente. Algún tipo sería un afortunado hijo de puta un día.

La ola fría de aire que salió de la nada y subió por su nuca era difícil de ignorar.

Empujando esos pensamientos, le dijo acerca de la pareja que su director pilló la semana pasada en la sala de almacenamiento_. —Stefan los pilló cuando volvió a buscar toallas frescas._

Rachel echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. _—¿Y esto fue en Komodo? ¿No tienen que pasar por la sala de empleados para eso? ¿Cómo llegaron hasta allí?_

_—Una de las camareras dejó la puerta abierta._ —Sonrió mientras su risa surgía de nuevo_—. Stefan dijo que tenían sus iPhones fuera y filmaban todo el asunto._

_—Guau —_Rió por lo bajo_—. Impresionantes habilidades de multitareas._

_—¿Celosa?_

Puso sus ojos en blanco. _—Sí, no hay nada más romántico que tener sexo mientras alguien empuja una cámara de teléfono en tu cara._

Una imagen de Rachel debajo de ella, desnuda y retorciéndose, observándola con una cámara, y luego, sin la cámara, brilló en su cabeza.

Sí, no es romántico, pero sexy como el infierno. De repente se sintió ahogándose en la pequeña habitación, y Quinn tiró del cuello de su blusa.

Las cejas de Rachel se fruncieron. _—¿Qué estás pensando?_

_—No quieres saber._

Un rubor dulce y caliente invadió sus mejillas, y rápidamente volvió su atención a pegar las tarjetas en los titulares. No parecía posible, pero la hinchazón entre sus piernas aumentaba. Jesús. Cristo.

Quinn estiró las piernas. No ayudó. _—Entonces..._

Ella levantó la mirada. _—¿Entonces, qué?_

_—Entonces, ¿Cuándo vamos a estar haciendo esto para tu boda?_

Durante un momento largo, lo suficiente para notar en que agujero de mierda Quinn acababa de meterse, ella no dijo nada mientras la miraba fijamente. Quinn comenzó a reírse de ello, pero luego ella habló.

_—No sé si voy a casarme._

Una parte realmente jodida de Quinn gritó de alegría y eso estaba mal, porque ella no era suya, nunca lo sería, y quería que fuera feliz. Y Rachel nunca podría ser feliz sola por siempre.

_—Vas a casarte, Rachie._

Manchas de color negro se agitaron en sus ojos. _—No me trates de manera condescendiente, Quinn._

Echándose hacia atrás, levantó las manos._ —No estoy siendo condescendiente. Sólo soy realista._

Ella sacó un titular de la caja y la cerró de golpe la tarjeta._ — ¿Puedes leer el futuro? No. No lo creo._

_—No sé por qué te pones tan malhumorada._ —Alcanzó a una y robó el titular de la tarjeta de su mano antes de que ella la doblara.

_—Simplemente no hay manera de que una mujer... o un hombre no vaya a caer perdidamente enamorado de ti. Vas a tener una boda grande como esta, una gran luna de miel, y tendrás dos hijos..._

Maldita sea, esas palabras se sintieron como clavos en su garganta. Y demonios, parecían enojarla más.

Poniéndose de rodillas, ella tomó la pila de las invitaciones y las puso en su caja. _—Me casaré cuando te cases._

Quinn dejó escapar una risa sorprendida. _—Mierda._

Ella le lanzó una mirada mientras comenzó a poner las tarjetas tituladas en la caja. _—¿Qué? ¿Estás por encima del amor y el matrimonio?_

_—Simplemente no soy tan estúpida._

Su bufido indignado era una clara advertencia. _—Eso es cierto. ¿Sólo meter tu polla donde quieras es lo suficientemente bueno para ti?_

Funciono para su padre... Bueno, no realmente. Quinn la miró durante unos segundos, luego agarró la caja y la alejó.

De rodillas, ella se detuvo ante dos tarjetas tituladas en sus pequeños puños. Un déjàvu se apoderó de Quinn. Excepto que Rachel tenía seis años, y en lugar de aquellos soportes de plata, había estado sosteniendo dos Barbies masacradas a las que ella y Santana les habían cortado las cabezas.

Quinn rió.

Sus ojos de color verde brillaron. _—¿Qué es tan gracioso?_

_—Nada —_dijo, fingiendo rápidamente.

Los ojos Rachel se estrecharon_. —Devuélveme la caja._

_—No._

_—Devuélveme la caja, o voy a tirar esto en tu cara._

Dudaba que ella hiciera eso. Bueno, eso esperaba._ —¿Cuál es tu problema? No veo por qué te exaltas tanto porque te digo que alguien se va a enamorar de ti._

_—¿Crees que tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que hace un par de horas me encontraba medio desnuda en tus brazos y estuvimos a unos segundos de hacerlo contra una pared? —_De repente, sus ojos se ampliaron y sus mejillas se sonrojaron_—. Olvídalo… olvida que incluso lo mencioné._

Algo en su pecho se hinchó, porque incluso con su cabeza dura, entendió por qué estaba enojada, pero entonces el sentimiento se desinfló, ya que no tenía importancia. _—Oh, diablos, Rachel..._

_—Dije que lo olvidaras._ —Se puso de pie y relativamente con cuidado colocó la última tarjeta titulada en la caja_—. Gracias por tu ayuda._

_—Maldita sea._ —Colocó la caja a un lado y se puso de pie, agarrándola antes de que ella llegara a la puerta. Los ojos de ella se posaron en su mano y luego hacia atrás, a su cara_—. Lo que pasó entre nosotras…_

_—Obviamente no significo nada —i_nterrumpió ell_a—, sólo buscabas un lugar para meter…_

_—No vuelvas a decir eso_ —gruñó la rubia, ahora cabreada tanto como ella—_. No eres alguien a quien buscaría sólo para eso. ¿Entiendes?_

Rachel parpadeó una vez y luego dos veces. Tirando su brazo libre, tragó._ —Sí, creo que lo capto._

Antes de que Quinn pudiera decir una palabra, ella salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta en sus narices. Minutos pasaron, mientras miraba el espacio donde había estado de pie. Cuando finalmente comprendió por qué ella se enojo con esa última línea, cómo probablemente había percibido lo que ella había dicho, Quinne maldijo de nuevo.

Pasó la mano por su pelo, miró los panfletos de la boda cuidadosamente dobladas y luego a la puerta. Era mejor si ella creía que no la quería. Tal vez incluso era mejor si creía eso, ya que si estuviera con ella, Quinn le partiría su corazón.


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel estaba llena de energía inquieta cuando regresó a la cabaña, aliviada de encontrar que Quinn, de alguna manera, no se hubiera vengado. Todavía faltaban dos horas para la cena, y necesitaba tiempo para deshacerse de la ira y la frustración acumulada.

Las cosas habían ido muy bien entre ellas, y luego Quinn tuvo que hablar de matrimonio, llevando las cosas tan lejos que llegó a decir que ella acabaría con otra persona. ¿No ve que tan cruel fue después de lo que casi habían hecho? ¿Después de lo que ella había querido de Quinn durante años?

Mirando los tenis para correr en su maleta, los ignoró a causa de la masiva bañera. Necesitaba chocolate, mucho, pero tendría que esperar hasta más tarde por esa comodidad. Se quitó la ropa y entró en el cuarto de baño, resistiendo las ganas de azotar la puerta. ¿Cuál era el punto cuando lo único que podría escuchar eran los malditos castores fuera?

¿Y por qué estaba tan molesta? Nada había cambiado entre ellas.

Seguro, compartieron dos momentos de pura locura, pero las cosas eran de la manera en que siempre habían sido. Quinn simplemente no la quería… no tanto ni lo suficiente como para superar las razones que tenía para no estar con ella. Una parte de ella sabía que tenía algo que ver con la relación de sus padres y no era algo sobre ella en absoluto. Todos las chicas Fabray parecían estar un poco dañadas. Taylor era demasiado despreocupada, no se tomaba en serio ni una maldita cosa en la vida. Jess se la pasaba teniendo sexo ocasional y Quinn...Quinn era la playboy. Le gustaban las relaciones, pero nunca permitía que duraran más allá de su auto impuesta marca de tres meses. Corto y dulce, le gustaba bromear.

Gimiendo, sumergió su cabeza bajo las burbujas, desbordando la tina y permaneció allí hasta que sus pulmones le quemaron. Burbujas se amontonaron en el borde de la tina cuando reapareció, retirando los largos mechones de cabello de su cara.

_—¿Rach, estás ahí? —_La voz profunda de Quinn penetró a través de la puerta cerrada del baño.

Sus ojos se ampliaron al tiempo que su mirada recorría velozmente el baño. ¿Había asegurado la puerta? Y ¿Por qué demonios dejó la toalla hasta allá, doblada pulcramente en el estante por encima del inodoro? Se aferró al borde de la bañera, preguntándose si debería pretender estar dormida.

Como si ese fuera un plan estelar.

Y como todos los planes estelares, le explotó en la cara.

La puerta del baño se abrió lentamente, y los hombros de Quinn llenaron el vacío.

Rachel chilló y frenéticamente comenzó a atraer las burbujas sobre su pecho. Segundos más tarde se dio cuenta de que tan estúpido era eso, considerando que había visto sus caramelos hace sólo unas horas, pero joder, ella no era parte de un peep show.

_—¿Por qué entraste aquí?_ —preguntó, tratando de sonar calmada e inmutable ante el hecho de que Quinn estaba cerca y ella desnuda.

La rubia cruzó sus brazos. _—Te llamé, pero no contestaste._

_—¿Así que el siguiente paso lógico era irrumpir en el baño?_

Se encogió de hombros._ —Estaba preocupada de que estuvieras herida._

_—¿En el baño?_

_—Contigo, todo es posible._ —La miró, sin siquiera intentar mirar a cualquier otro lugar que como lo haría la mayoría de las personas. Pero Quinn no era como la mayoría de las personas. Era una contradicción caminante.

Ella entrecerró los ojos. _—Cielos. Gracias._

Quinn no dijo nada mientras entró al baño y se recargó contra el lavamanos.

El pulso de Rachel se disparó a territorios inexplorados. —_Um, ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?_

Las pestañas de Quinn bajaron, y ella sabía hacia donde iba su mirada —a las burbujas que desaparecían rápidamente— y calor comenzó a correr a través de sus venas. _—No estoy segura_ —dijo finalmente. Entonces sus ojos se ubicaron nuevamente en su rostro_—. Tenemos que hablar._

_—¿En este momento?_

_—¿Qué tiene de malo ahora?_

¿Era tonta? _—Estoy en la bañera, Quinn, en caso de que no lo hayas notado._

_—Oh, lo he notado_ —Bajo su voz, ronca y endemoniadamente sexy.

Y el cuerpo de ella se fue directo a la tierra de tómame ahora. Dios, tenía que haber una píldora anti-sexo o algo para cuando Quinn estuviera cerca. Ella dirigió su mirada hacia la toalla al otro lado de la habitación y suspiró. _—¿Puedes esperar hasta que terminé? —_Tenían unas horas libres antes de la cena, por lo que el tiempo no era un problema.

Estar en la bañera sin embargo lo era.

_—Te he visto desnuda antes, Rach._

Ella dejó caer su mandíbula. _—No me has visto completamente desnuda, muchas gracias._

Sus ojos brillaban. _—En realidad, una vez lo hice, cuando tenías como cinco años. Corriste a través de la casa con tu culo desnudo cuando tenías varicela._

_—¡Oh, Santo Dios!, ¿Por qué recuerdas esas cosas?_ —Iba a ahogarse a sí misma, aquí en la tina.

Apareció una media sonrisa. _—Fue algo traumatizante._

_—Sí, bueno, esto es traumatizante, así que estamos a mano._ —Dado a que parecía que no se marcharía, ella atrajo más burbujas a sus pechos—. Está bien. _¿De qué necesitamos hablar?_

_—Tú. Yo. Lo que ha pasado entre nosotras_ —Lo dijo tan calmada que ella pensó que había escuchado mal al principio.

Pero no había sido así.

Hundió sus manos en el agua mientras lo miró fijamente. Quinn desvió su mirada recelosamente hacia donde se habían ido sus manos. —_¿Hay algo entre nosotras?_

La expresión de Quinn era ilegible cuando asintió. _—Primero, no era mi intención... insultarte acerca de la cosa de no... salir. Salió al revés._

Esperanza no deseada se despertó en su pecho.

_—Fingir que no pasó nada entre nosotras en las últimas veinticuatro horas es tan estúpido como fingir que nada sucedió hace tres años. No podemos seguir fingiendo._

La cabeza de Rachel se meció un poco.

_—Y creo que es obvio que me siento atraída por ti._ —Su mirada se sumergió nuevamente, y las burbujas ya casi habían desaparecido. Piezas de carne morena se alcanzaban a distinguir—._ Te deseo._

Rachel había dejado de respirar mientras su corazón galopaba. Bien. Guau. Esto era tan inesperado y no tenía idea de qué decir o hacer.

Los ojos de Quinn eran como trozos de hielo que se derritieron mientras continuaba_. —Te has metido debajo de mi piel, y he hecho todo lo posible para ignorarlo, porque enterrarlo no está bien._

Ella parpadeo. _—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no es correcto, Quinn?_

Se movió hasta quedar sentada al borde de la bañera, tan cerca de Rachel que su presencia le inundada._ —No es lo que piensas, Rach._

Ya no tenía ni idea de lo que pensaba. _—Entonces dime._

Dando un pequeño suspiro, su mirada se trasladó a donde sus pies sobresalían del agua, hacia las uñas pintadas de rojo carmesí. Quinn no respondió.

Sin estar segura de si su falta de respuesta era algo bueno o no, Rachel hundió sus pies bajo el agua. Se estaba enfriando e iba a arrugarse si permanecía por mucho más tiempo.

La rubua sacudió su cabeza, esa media sonrisa se formó otra vez._ —Querer lo que quiero de ti... nunca va funcionar. Sabes mi historia. Sabes... como me críe. Y eres hermana de Santana. Es como escupirle en la cara._

Rachel parpadeó. _—No eres tu padre._

Quinn no dijo nada.

_—Y... Santana confía en ti, no le estás fallando. No tiene nada que ver con ella._ —Levantando su barbilla, se encontró con sus ojos_—. Entiendo a donde quieres llegar, pero..._

_—¿Pero?_ —Levantó sus cejas.

Rachel tomó una profunda respiración._ —Pero somos adultas, Quinn. No necesitamos permiso de mi hermana. Y tú eres tu propia persona._

_—No sólo está su permiso._

Entonces entendió que Quinn necesitaba a alguien que le creyera, no porque dependiera de Santana, incluso de ella. Y de repente el comentario que hizo anteriormente sobre ella siendo demasiado buena tenía sentido.

Quinn pensaba seriamente que Rachel era demasiado buena para ella.

Su corazón se contrajo. ¿No ve lo que todo el mundo veía, que debajo de todo era una buena muchacha con estándares? ¿Era posible que ver a su padre maltratar a su madre la hubiera deformado hasta este punto, donde creía que ella misma era incapaz de mantener una relación? ¿Incluso con ella, alguien que la había conocido toda la vida? Quizás todo lo que necesitaba era un pequeño empujón. Y ese empuje tendría que ser de ella, y tendría que ser drástico.

Tragando, Rachel colocó sus manos en el frío borde de la bañera de cerámica y se empujó a sí misma para levantarse. El agua corrió abajo su cuerpo. Las burbujas de jabón se deslizaron sobre sus muslos. El aire era fresco contra su carne tibia, y no podía creer lo que había hecho. Estaba completamente desnuda delante de Quinn y si la rechazaba ahora, dándole cualquier excusa, nunca sería capaz de superar ese rechazo.

Las fosas nasales de Quinn se expandieron mientras se inclinó hacia atrás, empuñando sus manos en su regazo. _—Jesucristo..._

Sintiéndose expuesta, luchó por mantener sus brazos a los costados y permitirle mirar hasta hartarse. Y vaya que fuera Quinn alguna vez hartarse de mirar. En todas partes que su mirada iba, sentía la caliente intensidad encendiendo su carne. Su piel picaba y flameaba.

El calor la inundaba, reuniéndose en su centro.

_—¿Toalla?_ —dijo, con voz ronca.

La miró mientras ella comenzaba a preguntarse si había perdido la capacidad de hablar. Y entonces lo vio —El momento en que comprendió lo que ella hacía, y eso le gusto. _—No_.

Su pulso latía con fuerza. _—¿No?_

Quinn puso las manos en sus caderas. El tacto de su piel en la suya envió escalofríos sobre ella. Le permitió que la ayudara a salir de la bañera, sin hacer ruido cuando la tiró entre la V de sus muslos. Esperó con el corazón en sus manos mientras Quinn se inclinaba hacia adelante, presionando un dulce beso contra la llamarada de sus caderas.

El pecho de Rachel se hinchó y el calor atravesó su cuerpo cuando su boca se movió hasta su vientre plano, su lengua bailando alrededor de su ombligo. Agarró sus hombros mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, y su boca viajaba hacia arriba… y arriba.

Su cuerpo fue débil al primer toque de su boca en su pecho, caliente y demandante. Sus labios eran suaves pero firmes, persistiendo y persuadiendo pequeños gemidos de sus labios entreabiertos. Su cuerpo se volvió líquido bajo su toque experto.

_—Abre tus piernas para mí_ —ordenó.

Más allá del control de su propio cuerpo, ella obedeció y se sacudió cuando sintió el primer tacto ligero de sus manos entre los mulos. Los dedos de Quinn eran ligeros como una pluma, bromeando mientras trabajaba en ella en un estado donde sus caderas se movían contra su mano, arqueando su espalda, rogando por más. Y entonces Quinn le dio más, deslizando un dedo dentro de ella y luego dos. Jadeando, sintió sus dedos excavar a través de la blusa que llevaba, en la dura piel de sus hombros mientras su cuerpo se sacudía. Su pulgar se movió en círculos sobre el manojo de nervios en la unión de sus muslos. Su cuerpo enroscado profundo dentro de su centro, y se sintió a si misma comenzar a dividirse, a deshacerse.

Quinn sacó su mano, y antes de que pudiera gritar en negación, apretó sus labios en el interior de sus muslos. Su corazón se detuvo y luego duplicó el ritmo erráticamente. Había pasado mucho tiempo, realmente mucho, desde que le hubieran hecho algo tan íntimo.

_—Quiero saborearte_ —gruñó, acariciando la parte interior de sus muslos_—. Dime que me quieres. Por favor._

_—Sí —_gimió, y entonces asintió, por si acaso no consiguió imaginarlo, porque si no lo hizo, Dios mío, ella iba a ahogarla en la bañera.

Y, ¿Eso no sería embarazoso de explicar a la policía y la familia entera?

Se deslizó sobre sus rodillas, y al primer tacto de su boca estuvo cerca de romperla en dos. Fue un suave toque de sus labios, un dulce, casto beso que comenzó como un fuego lento y luego explotó cuando profundizó el tacto, su lengua deslizándose por su longitud y luego dentro.

Quinn excavó en su carne, succionando, tirando, y lamiendo hasta que su espalda se arqueó y gritó su nombre. Estaba a punto, colgando sobre el borde y luego su liberación aceleró a través de ella, lanzándola tan alto, a un lugar donde solamente calor blanco y sensaciones existía. Y Quinn siguió adelante, bebiendo de ella mientras otro clímax comenzó y la rompió de nuevo, sus gritos roncos mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba.

Cuando volvió a bajar, Quinn se había sentado en el borde de la bañera de nuevo y estaba sosteniéndola en su regazo, su mejilla descansando en su hombro. Sus manos trazaron un ocioso y suave círculo a lo largo de su espalda baja, siguiendo la curva de su columna vertebral.

Rachel no protestó cuando Quinn se echó hacia atrás, sus vibrantes ojos verde mirándola. Aquellos hoyuelos aparecieron en su sorprendente rostro, y ella quería besarlos. Quería hacer todo tipo de cosas. Empezando por pagarle…

Rachel se agachó, con ganas de sentir su longitud, pero Quinn la detuvo. _—Todavía necesitamos hablar_ —dijo, sus dedos presionando en la carne de sus caderas de nuevo mientras la ponía de pie.

¿Hablar? No creía que fuera capaz de formar una frase coherente.

Pequeñas gotas de agua rociadas desde su pelo empapado cuando ella sacudió la cabeza.

Quinn se rió entre dientes mientras se levantaba. Llegando a su alrededor, agarró la toalla y lenta y cuidadosamente la secó antes de envolver el material de gran tamaño alrededor de su pecho.

_—Ahora_ —dijo, presionando un beso en su frente_—, puedo concentrarme._

Ella la miró, dudando cuan afectado realmente estaba cuando podía controlar su lujuria de esa manera y no tomar ningún placer para sí misma. Indicios de malestar comenzaron en su vientre, algo no-tan- agradable de sentir después de algo tan alucinantemente maravilloso.

_—Bueno, no puedo._

Tomando su mano, la condujo fuera del cuarto de baño a la cama. Se sentó, agarrando el borde de la toalla, muy insegura de todo de nuevo. Especialmente cuando sus emociones estaban en confinamiento, su rostro en blanco, pero sus ojos…

Se paró delante de Rachel, piernas abiertas en una poderosa y dominante posición. _—Te quiero._

Me tienes, quería decir. _—Creo que hemos establecido eso._

Sus labios se curvaron en las esquinas. _—Y tú me quieres._

_—Otro hecho conocido_ —dijo. Un hecho bien conocido, eso es, pero no había necesidad para Rachel señalar eso—_. ¿A dónde va esta conversación?_ —Porque ella quería terminarla, desnudarla, y finalmente llevarla donde siempre había querido. Extrañamente, una cama en forma de corazón nunca estuvo en sus fantasías, pero estaba bien con la improvisación.

_—Y me preocupo por ti. Realmente lo hago —_Quinn se arrodilló frente a ella, sus ojos encontrando los suyos—_. Sólo hay una opción._

La esperanza estaba de vuelta, golpeando en su interior como una mariposa hiperactiva. Preocuparse por alguien no significaba amarla, pero Quinn no era el tipo de mujer que proclamaba su eterna devoción, especialmente con los asuntos de su papá. Pero ella podía con eso. Y por supuesto, había sólo una opción. Dejar toda esta tontería y estar juntas. Enfrentar a su hermana, admitir lo que sentían delante de los demás, y manejarlo. Entonces podrían descubrir finalmente si de verdad había un final de cuento de hadas para ellas. Y por supuesto, montones y montones de sexo en el futuro próximo.

_—De acuerdo_ —dijo ella, luchando contra una sonrisa tonta que la haría lucir como si hubiera sigo golpeada con la rama de la idiotez.

_—Bien. Genial_ —Sus hombros se relajaron_—. Porque esto es lo que ambas necesitamos._

Dios, siempre necesitaría esto, siempre.

Quinn sonrió. _—Y una vez que lo hagamos, entonces… las cosas volverán a ser normales otra vez. Se habrá terminado._

Ella comenzó a asentir en acuerdo, porque ansiaba que su fantasía se hiciera realidad, pero lo que Quinn dijo lentamente la hundió. Pavor helado flotaba sobre su piel _—¿Vamos a ser normales otra vez?_

_—Tener sexo —_explicó mientras se levantaba e inclinaba hacia adelante, colocando sus palmas en cada lado de sus muslos, enjaulándola_—. Lo hacemos. Terminémoslo de una vez. Porque obviamente no podemos volver a las cosas que son normales hasta que lo hagamos._

Esa horrible sensación de frío se filtró a través de su piel, dejándola aturdida_ —¿Ser normales?_

_—Sí, como eran las cosas antes. Podemos ser amigas de nuevo — _Puso una mano en su hombro, y ella se estremeció. Quinn frunció el ceño_—. Sin daño. No hay culpa._

Rachel estaba teniendo un momento difícil procesando lo que ella estaba diciendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado para oírla admitir que se preocupaba por ella, que la quería, y esto… esto parecía un amargo final, como una negación de fatalidad?

Un dolor se abrió en su pecho.

Quinn tomó la nuca de su cuello, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Dejó un beso bajo su barbilla, el gesto tan dulce y suaves lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

Porque el gesto realmente no significaba nada.

_—Di algo, Rach_ —Se alejó, retrocediendo sobre sus caderas.

No estaba segura de si podía decir nada. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, y se movió rápidamente subiendo. Sus entrañas se sentían magulladas, y cuando habló, su voz era ronca _—Así que… ¿Así que es esa la solución mágica? ¿Tenemos sexo para salir de nuestros sistemas?_

_—No lo llamaría una solución mágica —_dijo, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado_—. Pero es algo, ¿No?_

Era algo, de acuerdo, y no importa cuán mal la quería, no era suficiente. Y Dios, ¿Picaba como una perra? No, era peor que una picadura. Era como ser cortada en partes.

_—Vaya_ —murmuró finalmente, un tanto estupefacta_—. Que proposición tan romántica, ¿Cómo podría negarme?_

Sus labios se formaron en una línea apretada. _—No necesitas ser una listilla al respecto._

Rachel se rió, pero era un sonido quebradizo. _—¿Qué supone que tengo que decir, Quinn?_

De pie derecho, dio un paso atrás y negó con la cabeza. _—Rach…_

_—Vamos a ver si lo entiendo_ —dijo, poniéndose de pie. Sus piernas temblaban. Su mano libre tembló cuando cruzó la distancia entre ellas y se detuvo—._ Estás preocupada por no respetar a Santana por estar conmigo y no quieres que me traten como tu papá trató a tu mamá, pero de alguna manera, en tu cabeza, ¿Dormir conmigo para sacarlo de tu sistema es menos ofensivo?_

Quinn abrió la boca, pero nada salió. Tal vez se dio cuenta de su error, pero no importaba. Era demasiado tarde.

El corazón rompiéndose en un millón de estúpidos pedacitos, ella sonrió con fuerza. _—Y si incluso hubiera algún estropeado universo paralelo donde esto estaría bien para mi hermana y tú, yo no estaría bien con eso._

Y entonces hizo algo que nunca había hecho en su vida.

Rachel la golpeó en la mejilla.


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno, eso no había ido como estaba planeado. No es que Quinn realmente tuviera un plan. Cerca de una hora después, su mejilla aún ardía y la puerta del baño que ella había cerrado en su cara seguía resonando en sus oídos.

Dios, arruino todo de la peor manera.

Mientras se sentaba en el sofá, pensando cómo rayos iba a arreglar esto, escuchó el agua corriendo en el baño y supo que ella no se bañaba de nuevo. Rachel era demasiado orgullosa.

Había abierto la llave del agua para enmascarar sus lágrimas.

Maldita sea. La última cosa que Quinn quería era herirla y maldición si ya no lo había hecho. Se sentía como la peor hija de puta.

Finalmente, ella salió del baño, los ojos hinchados pero el rostro limpio mientras caminaba a su lado, vestida con otro bonito vestido corto que hacía juego con el color cafe en sus ojos, y dejó la cabaña sin decir una palabra, su espina dorsal anormalmente rígida.

Había tratado de detenerla, se dirigió a la puerta del baño varias veces, pero no había dicho nada, porque en realidad, ¿qué podía decir ahora? ¿Cómo podía arreglar esto? Debió haber mantenido su maldita boca cerrada y dejar las cosas como estaban.

Para cuando en que se levantó del sofá y se cambió en un par de pantalones oscuros y una blusa clara de vestir para la cena formal, ya estaba atrasada unos cuantos minutos.

Casi todo el mundo había llegado al comedor en el edificio principal para el momento en que Quinn finalmente llegó. Santana y Brittany se sentaron a la cabecera de la mesa, lado a lado, tomadas de la mano. Y a cada lado de ellas estaban sus padres, seguidos por… Maldita sea, la fiesta nupcial.

Rachel estaba sentada, con una pierna cruzada con delicadeza sobre la otra, las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo, y la columna aun recta. El asiento a su lado vacío.

El asiento estaba designado.

Cuadrando sus hombros, caminó hacia su asiento, asintiendo en respuesta a varios saludos.

Rachel no la miró, ni dijo una palabra.

La miró por el rabillo del ojo. Su mandíbula estaba apretada, sus labios presionados en una pequeña línea.

Frente a Quinn, Taylor estaba de pie con una copa de vino en la mano._ — Ahora que todos estamos aquí, es momento de hacer un brindis._

_—Y espero que algo de comer_ —dijo Santana, sonriendo. Britt juguetonamente la golpeó en el brazo, y ella se rio_—. Adelante, Taylor._

Taylor se aclaró la garganta melodramáticamente. La mitad de la mesa estaba inclinada hacia delante, muriendo por escuchar lo que en realidad iba a decir. Nunca se sabía con ella.

_—Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que nadie está sorprendido de estar aquí_ —comenzó, levantando su copa alto en el aire_—. Desde el momento en que Santana y Brittany se conocieron, sabíamos que ella estaba amarrada._

Las risas siguieron, y en la cabecera de la mesa, Santana se encogió de hombros, aceptando que eso era cierto. A pesar de que habían comenzado como amigas, era obvio que la latina sentía algo por la bonita rubia.

La mirada de Taylor se encontró con la de su hermana mayor. Jess arqueó una ceja y luego miró a Rachel.

_—Muchas de nosotras hicimos apuestas para ver cuánto tiempo pasaba antes de pedirle que saliera con ella_ —sonrió Taylor al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Britt—._ Sip, yo dije que una semana. Jess dijo que dos semanas, y la experimentada de Quinn dijo que un mes y medio._

Brittany abrió la boca y luego sonrió._ —San me invitó a salir cuando teníamos de conocernos cerca de dos meses_ —su sonrisa se amplió y se volvió hacia Quinn—._ Tú ganaste_.

La rubia se encogió de hombros mientras jugaba con el tallo de su copa de vino. A pesar de que muchos ojos estaban sobre ella, y un montón de sonrisas, Rachel miraba hacia delante.

_—Dejando las apuestas de lado_ —siguió Taylor_—, todos sabíamos que lo de Britt y San era algo verdadero. No hay dos mejores personas que se pudieron haber conocido. Así que, ¡salud!_

Copas levantadas y un estruendo de alegría llenaron el salón. Quinn estaba sorprendida de que su hermana se hubiera relativamente comportado durante su discurso. Luego fue su turno, y como la madrina, se sentía obligado a humillar a su amiga, pero así como Taylor, lo hizo simple: corto y dulce.

La comida llegó y la cena prosiguió como debía, en su mayor parte. Todos a su alrededor celebraban la unión de dos personas que lo merecían, ¿pero ella? Estaba emocionado por ellas, pero…

Quinn miró a Rachel mientras ella hablaba con una de las damas de honor.

Era una idiota. No había manera de evitarlo, y sabía muy en el fondo que Rachel nunca la iba a perdonar por su oferta. No es que la culpara. Era equivalente a haberle ofrecido dinero por sexo. Peor que lo que su padre hizo.

El apetito desapareció, empujó su plato y trató de escuchar a lo que uno de sus amigos de la universidad le decía. Pero notó que Rachel se mantenía lejos del vino. Por lo menos no habría repetición de otro de sus bailes con el imbécil.

Un sentimiento posesivo surgió dentro de Quinn cuando recordó al chico poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, levantándola del banco. Ese tipo no tenía derecho a tocarla.

Quinn respiró fuerte.

Diablos, ella no tenía derecho a tocarla.

Cuando la cena terminó, la fiesta se dividió en grupos pequeños y no pudo dejar de notar a Rachel caminando directamente hacia su hermana y familia. La presión se abultaba en su pecho, como un peso repentino, colocándose fuertemente.

Sabiendo que necesitaba arreglar las cosas, pero no seguro de si podría, sentía que su estado de ánimo pasó de malo a mierda, el cual no mejoró cuando Taylor caminó hacia ella y dejó caer su brazo sobre sus hombros.

_—Hermanita —_dijo_—. Tienes esa mirada en tu rostro._

Quinn se encogió de hombros casualmente para dejar caer el brazo de su hermana, pero tomó una cerveza que le ofrecía con la otra mano. _— ¿Cuál mirada?_

_—La misma mirada que tenías antes de que detuvieras a Rick Summers por ponerse muy amistoso con Rachel en el auto aquella noche._

A Quinn no le gustaba por donde iba esta conversación.

_—Es la misma mirada que tenías cuando Rachel estaba en su primer año de la universidad y un tipo en tu clase de economía dijo que quería tocar ese trasero._

El músculo en la mandíbula de Quinn se comenzó a marcar. Solo Taylor sabía sobre eso. La había visto. Recordar a aquel chico punk y la mierda que había estado diciendo lo molestó de nuevo.

_—Y es la misma mirada que tenías en tu rostro anoche cuando ella bailaba con ese tipo_ —siguió Taylor. Sonrió cuando Quinn la miró_—. Sí, lo noté. Y estuviste sentado durante la cena como si alguien hubiera pateado a tu cachorro en el tráfico, hubiera quemado tus tres bares, luego orinara en tu rostro y empujado a un gordo…_

Quinn rio secamente. _—Ya entendí lo que estás diciendo._

_—Ni siquiera sonreíste durante mi brindis._

Rodó los ojos.

_—Y hermana_ —dijo Taylor después de un momento_—. ¿Qué le hiciste a Rach? Porque ella tuvo la misma mirada en su rostro todo el tiempo._

_—No tiene nada que ver con Rachel_ —se tomó la mitad de su cerveza_—. Y no quiero hablar sobre eso._

Taylor negó con la cabeza e ignoró las palabras de Quinn. _—Siempre es ella._

Quedó inmóvil, mirando fijamente la botella de cerveza. _—¿Es tan obvio?_ —preguntó con una respiración entrecortada. Esperaba que Taylor hiciera una broma, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

_—Sí, es muy obvio_ —dijo su hermana finalmente_—. Siempre lo ha sido._

—Genial.

Taylor sonrió entonces_. —Entonces, ¿qué pasó?_

Tomó otro largo trago de su cerveza y luego le hizo un pequeño resumen a su hermana, una versión no tan explícita de lo que pasó. Como lo esperaba, su hermana la miraba como si fuera la idiota más grande de todos.

_—No puedo creer que le hicieras esa oferta_ —sacudiendo su cabeza, rió—_. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que ella saltara feliz a hacerlo?_

Honestamente, recordándolo, Quinn no estaba segura de qué demonios esperaba. Entre el incidente en la bodega de los vinos y verla en la bañera, tan absurdamente sexy rodeada de burbujas, eso fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió.

Quinn se llevó una mano al cabello._ —No sé qué pensaba._

_—Ese es el problema —_dijo Taylor_—. Estabas pensando demasiado._

Quinn frunció el ceño. _—Eso no tiene sentido._

_—No lo entiendes. Piensas demasiado cuando deberías hacer lo que tu corazón te está diciendo._

Quinn comenzó a reír._ —Guau, ¿has estado viendo mucho las repeticiones de Oprah?_

_—Cállate_ —dijo Taylor, estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza. Quinn notó que parecía incómoda con su ropa formal. Mientras que Quinn estaba a favor de la ropa fina, Taylor se sentía más cómoda solo con unos vaqueros.

Su hermana le dedicó una sonrisa salvaje._ —Bueno, ¿qué tal comenzar por pensar qué hay entre tus piernas? De cualquier manera, lo de Santana es una tontería. Sabes que no tendría problemas contigo si sales con Rach. A menos de que sólo estés interesada en acostarte con ella, y oye, puedo entenderlo; ella tiene un muy buen…_

_—Termina esa oración y te meto esta botella en el culo_ —advirtió Quinn.

Taylor echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se rió._ —Sí, como lo esperaba, no es una cosa de una noche, así que dudo que San tenga problemas con eso._

_—Déjame hacerte una pregunta. ¿cómo te sentirías si uno de tus amigos estuviera husmeando en la falda de una de tus hermanas?_

_—Ese es un mal ejemplo —_Taylor se cruzó de brazos, entornó los ojos sobre una de las lindas damas de honor_—. Mis amigos y amigas apestan._

Quinn resopló.

Su hermana se quedó en silencio de nuevo, otra rareza para Taylor. Varios segundos pasaron. _—Hermana, todas nosotras estamos un poco jodidas._

_—No me digas._

Taylor soltó una risa seca. _—Lo que vimos a nuestro padre hacerle a mamá fue terrible. Papá era un idiota, vivo o muerto. ¿Pero sabes qué es lo más terrible? Que aun dejamos que siga arruinando nuestras vidas, y ni siquiera está cerca._

Parte de Quinn quería negarlo, pero no podía mentirle a sus hermanas. De todas las personas, ellas la conocían. _—Soy igual que él._

_—Tú no eres para nada como él —_dijo Taylor acaloradamente_—. Pero te haces a ti mismo ser como él. Ni siquiera sé por qué. Es como una especie retorcida de profecía auto cumplida._

_—Ahí está esa mierda de Oprah de nuevo._

_—Cállate, imbécil. Lo digo en serio —_Taylor colocó su brazo sobre el hombro de Quinn_—. De todas nosotras, tú eres la mejor y ni siquiera trates de negarlo. Toda tu vida has querido a Rachel. Ella ha sido la única que ha mantenido tu trasero en la tierra y por alguna razón, sigues rechazándola._

Esta conversación comenzaba a molestarla. Principalmente porque empezaba a tener sentido._ —Ya para…_

_—No he terminado. Escúchame, hermana. Tú no eres papá. Nunca tratarías a Rachel como él trató a mamá. Maldición, ¿esas mujeres con las que sales? Incluso a ellas las tratas mejor. En todo caso, eso demuestra que no eres como él._

_—¿Qué clase de retorcida lógica es esa?_

Taylor le lanzó una mirada de complicidad._ —No estás engañando a cada una de ellas. No les has mentido. No estás casada y alardeando de tus putas frente al rostro de tu esposa._

Una aguda punzada de miedo, de miedo real, la golpeó en el estómago. ¿Y si lo hacía? Nunca se lo perdonaría._ —No estoy casada. Esa podría ser la razón._

_—Nunca le harías eso a Rach_ —dijo su hermana_—. ¿Sabes por qué?_

_—Apuesto a que me lo vas a decir._

Taylor tomó un largo trago de su cerveza, terminándosela. _—Porque tienes algo que papá no tenía… la capacidad de amar. Y tú amas a Rachel demasiado como para hacerle eso._

Quinn abrió la boca para negarlo, pero maldita sea si las palabras no estaban ahí.

Su hermana comenzó a retroceder, cejas arqueadas. _—No vas a corromperla, hermana. No vas a arruinarlo con ella. Creo que el problema aquí es que no le estás dando crédito a nadie, especialmente a ti._

* * *

Rachel había pensado seriamente acampar en el suelo de la cabaña de sus padres, pero la idea de una segunda luna de miel le asqueaba. La mayoría en la fiesta de boda estaban emparejados, a excepción de Sasha, la amiga de Britt que venía de Maryland, pero al parecer sería ella quien entretendría a Taylor por la noche.

Eso hacía que quedara su tía abuela Bertha, y sí, eso no iba a suceder.

Además, se había dicho a sí misma, mientras entraba a la vacía y oscura cabaña, que ya no era una adolescente. No huiría de Quinn. No importaba si le había entregado una vez más su corazón en las manos y la rubia lo hubiese tomado, tirado en el suelo y pisoteado. Todo lo que necesitaba hacer era lograr pasar la noche y mañana, y entonces por el resto del fin de semana tendría su propia cabaña.

Se cambió de ropa rápidamente, tomando la camiseta que Quinn le había puesto la noche anterior. Angustia golpeó en su pecho cuando recordó lo dulce que había sido.

Dulce y sexy, y no había significado nada.

Todo lo que había querido era acostarse con ella para sacárselo de su sistema.

Qué imbécil.

Sus manos temblaron cuando tomó el grifo. Sentarse al lado de Quinn durante toda la noche fue una práctica de tortura. Varias veces quiso girar y decirle algo, cualquier cosa. O tomar su vaso de agua y vaciárselo en su rostro. Eso último la hubiese hecho sentir mejor, al menos por unos momentos.

Pero no había nada que decir, y después de ese fin de semana, volvería a su vida y se olvidaría de Quinn Fabray.

Ató su cabello en una cola de caballo, lavó su cara y se dirigió a la cama, acomodándose bajo las sábanas. Esta noche, no se sentiría mal por rechazarla y hacerla dormir en el sofá. Se lo merecía.

Rachel se puso sobre su costado, dándole la espalda a la puerta y cerró los ojos. Haciendo un recuento mental de los correos electrónicos que debía contestar y llamadas que debía hacer cuando regresara a casa la próxima semana, intentó aburrirse hasta dormirse antes de que Quinn regresara.

No tuvo suerte.

Cuando la luna estuvo alta, su pálida luz cortando a través de las persianas de madera, la puerta crujió al abrirse y sus pisadas rompieron el silencio.

_—¿Rach?_

Conteniendo el aliento, pretendió estar dormida. Qué forma de actuar como un adulto.

Las pisadas se oyeron más cerca y luego la cama se hundió bajo su peso cuando Quinn se sentó. El silencio se deslizó, estrechó y tensó como sus nervios. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Tenía miedo de averiguarlo.

El suspiro pesado de Quinn eclipsó el golpeteo de su corazón. Un segundo después, sintió las puntas de sus dedos peinar las hebras de su cabello sobre su mejilla, para colocarlas detrás de su oreja.

_—Lo lamento_ —susurró, pero pudo oírlo_—. Lo lamento por todo._

Su aliento quedó atascado, recordándole que, de hecho, había estado respirando. Rachel no estaba segura de lo que su disculpa significaba. ¿Debería deshacer todo? ¿Debería simplemente colgar entre ellas, como una bandera blanca proverbial, así podría haber algún tipo de amistad en el futuro, porque no existía un futuro entre ellas, sin importar nada?

Y no estaba segura a quién se debería culpar por la mayoría de esa gran catástrofe. Claro, Quinn no era inocente, pero fue ella, y los sentimientos que la habían llevado a esta, lo que complicaron todo.

Rachel apretó los ojos ante el mar de lágrimas y apretó su boca.

Quinn se cernió sobre ella por algunos segundos más, y luego la cama cambió de forma cuando se movió para ponerse de pie. Incapaz de quedarse quieta, de pretender que nada de esto sucedía, ella giró sobre su espalda. _—¿Quinn?_

Se congeló, una mano plantada en las mantas al lado de sus caderas. En la oscuridad, sus ojos lucían negros, sus facciones rígidas, extrañamente francas y vulnerables.

De verdad no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Su cuerpo estaba en guerra con su corazón y pensamientos, y desde que era una niña siempre había tenido un terrible y horrendo control de sus impulsos.

Estirándose, posó su mano en su suave mentón. En vez de alejarse, presionó su rostro en su mano y cerró los ojos.

_—Ha sido una boda para recordar, ¿no crees?_ —dijo, mientras su mejilla se alzaba contra su mano mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa_—. Y todavía no ha habido una boda si quiera._

Entonces, posó su mano sobre la de ella y la llevó a sus labios. Dando un beso sobre su palma, su corazón dio un vuelco. _—Lo siento, Rach. De verdad lo siento. No sé en qué diablos pensaba para decir lo que te he dicho más temprano. Sacarlo de mi sistema no era lo que quería._

Sus dedos se enredados en los de la rubia. La confusión barrió a través de ella. _—Yo no… no entiendo._

Aspirando un aliento profundo, dijo_—: Ni siquiera sé en qué estoy pensando. Taylor me escupió toda esta mierda a lo Oprah y algo de eso tenía sentido, así de loco como parece._

_—¿Qué?_

Quinn sonrió un poco, y entonces sus ojos encontraron los de ella. _—Te quiero._

El aliento de Rachel se contuvo. La esperanza estaba de vuelta, latiendo dentro de ella. Con Quinn, todo era como una montaña rusa. Arriba. Abajo. Arriba. Abajo._ —Dijiste eso antes._

_—Y lo decía en serio._

Mucha confusión todavía se revolvía dentro de Rachel, pero su corazón siguió adelante, creando más espacio para Quinn. La palabra que se escapó de sus labios prácticamente selló su destino. _—¿Quédate?_

Quinn dudó, su cuerpo se tensó, tanto así que podía sentir el nerviosismo rodando fuera de él. Entonces, se puso en movimiento, pateando sus zapatos mientras se sacaba la blusa y se ponia su pillama. Esta revoloteó hacia el piso como una bandera blanca.

Su corazón estaba en su garganta mientras su mirada parpadeaba ante la extensión de su bien definido abdomen. Era hermosa, sacada directamente de sus fantasías. Bajo la pálida luz de la luna, en la sombras de la cabaña, dejo a un lado sus reservas y miedos. Ella existía de lo que siempre había tenido… su amor por Quinn.

Y por un instante, creyó que este era el punto culminante que se había construido por años. No habría vuelta atrás. Y si no era capaz de probarle que Quinn no era como su padre, nadie podría.

Quinn se recostó sobre su lado, colocándose cara a cara, dejando muy poco espacio entre ellas. Ninguna dijo nada mientras ella se retorcía hacia Quinn dejando pocos milímetros de distancia.

Lentamente, tentativamente, Quinn posó su mano en su mejilla. Sus dedos recorrieron el arco de su rostro, hasta sus labios entre abiertos. Sintió la luz tocando en cada parte de su cuerpo y su respuesta fue inmediata, consumiéndola.

Sus dedos cambiaron el rumbo hacia su garganta, hasta el borde su camiseta de algodón. Una pequeña sonrisa jugó en sus labios. —_¿Sabes que verte en mi ropa me prende muchísimo? —_bordeó la camiseta con sus dedos, acariciando sus clavículas, haciendo que los dedos de sus pies se enroscaran_—. No sé exactamente por qué, pero lo hace._

Se preguntó si Quinn se sentía igual cuando ella estaba sin su ropa. Entonces, recordó la dura longitud que se presionó en ella en el baño y decidió que eso era un sí.

_—¿Qué hacemos, Rach?_ —preguntó con su voz profunda y ronca.

Rachel tragó, su cuerpo uniéndose a su corazón tomando la decisión por ella. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, su cuerpo se movió hacia el de la rubia.

Levantándose en sus rodillas, colocó ambas manos en sus hombros y la empujó hasta dejarla plano sobre la cama. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, reprimiendo un gemido cuando sintió su erección forzando su paso a través de la tela de sus pantalones, caliente contra la curva en V de sus muslos.

_—Hazme el amor_ —le susurró_—. Por favor._

Quinnn se quedó inmóvil y luego sus espesas pestañas se alzaron, su mirada atravesándola. No respondió, pero colocó las manos en sus muslos, deslizándolas por el dobladillo de su camiseta. Sus dedos arrugaron el material. Hubo una pausa, un momento donde la única cosa moviéndose era su corazón latiendo, y entonces levantó la camiseta.

Y esa fue su respuesta.

Para el momento en que ambas camiseta tocaron el suelo, su boca estaba en la de la rubia, y su caliente cuerpo bajo ella. El beso no era suave ni gentil. Era profundo y abrasador, producto de años de deseo reprimido por ambas partes. Sus labios tragaron sus entrecortados gemidos mientras colocaba su mano en su pequeña espalda, tirándola hacia su pecho. La sensación de su piel rosando la de ella inundó sus sentidos. Quinn la besó como una mujer hambrienta, poseída por la necesidad… necesidad de ella. Las manos de Rachel se aferraron a sus hombros mientras apostaba su reclamo.

Una mano enredada en su cabello. —_Si vamos a detenernos_ — susurró contra sus hinchados labios_—, necesitamos hacerlo ahora. ¿Me entiendes?_

Se estremeció cuando sus dientes mordisquearon su labio inferior. _—No quiero detenerme. Nunca. ¿Me entiendes?_

Se puso rígida de nuevo, y entonces con un gruñido casi salvaje, moviéndose casi tan rápido como un latido, ella estaba en su espalda, abierta y vulnerable, Quinn cerniéndose sobre ella. La concentración marcó sus llamativas facciones, enfatizando sus labios llenos.

Entonces, estaba sobre Rachel. Su boca trabajaba drásticamente en la punta de su pecho mientras intentaba abrir apresuradamente los botones y cierre de sus pantalones. Rachel soltó un llanto estrangulado cuando su espalda se inclinó lejos del colchón.

Carne contra carne, la sentía caliente y duro contra sus muslos, y agarrando sus brazos, colocando pequeños besos en todo su rostro, bajando por su garganta.

Quinn sostuvo el mentón de Rachel, la acercó para que su boca saqueara la de ella de nuevo, besándola hasta que se retorciera y revolviera debajo de ella. Tenía el control. Parte de ella no lo hubiera deseado de otra manera.

Algo de realidad se coló, y ella apoyó una de sus manos en su abdomen. _—Estoy tomando la pastilla, pero…_

Una sonrisa torcida tiró de sus labios. _—Lo tengo cubierto_ —Estuvo fuera de ella, hurgando entre sus maletas por unos momentos hasta que regresó con un paquete cerrado en sus manos.

Rachel levantó una ceja._ —¿Planeando conseguir acostarte con alguien este fin de semana?_

_—En realidad, no_ —admitió—._ Pero siempre tengo alguno conmigo._

No había tiempo para dejar que los celos se filtraran porque su mirada cayó y su estómago se ahuecó, mientras la miraba deslizarse el condón en su grueso miembro. Entonces, sus labios estaban en los de ella mientras la guiaba de vuelta a su espalda y se estiraba sobre ella.

Asombrada por el poder en su cuerpo, deslizó sus manos a través de su trabajado estómago y alrededor de sus tensas caderas. Su piel era como satén extendida sobre acero. Perfecta.

El sabor de Quinn estaba en su boca cuando los besos se hicieron más apaciguados, volviéndose tierno mientras la sentía caliente en su entrada. Girando sus caderas, gimió ante la sensación de Quinn allí, cerca, pero no lo suficiente. Estaba tan lista, había estado lista por lo que parecía una eternidad.

Levantándose sobre sus codos, Quinn la miró. Sus ojos de un zafiro caliente y vibrante, penetrantes e intensos cuando los unía a los de ella.

_—No te detengas_ —susurró—_. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí._

_—No podría detenerme ahora, incluso si lo quisiera_ —la besó, llenándola con toda la pasión y anhelo que había estado sintiendo por tanto tiempo_—. Necesito esto. Maldición, te necesito._

Y entonces se sumergió dentro de ella con un profundo golpe.

Rachel soltó un lloroso lamento ante la sensación de ella llenándola. Ninguna de sus fantasías, ninguna de las personas con los que había estado en el pasado, ninguna se había sentido así, porque esto… esto era maravilloso.

Se quedó inmóvil, muy dentro de ella. Una mano se dirigió hacia su rostro, peinando el húmedo cabello de su frente. _—Eres tan estrecha… _— su voz era gutural, casi animal—._ ¿Te encuentras bien?_

Asintió y luego enredó sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Quinn echó la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando, y entonces comenzó a moverse contra la rubia. Y luego, comenzó a moverse, lentos y lánguidos golpes que la volvieron loca. La fricción de sus cuerpos moviéndose juntos, el sonido de la silenciosa cabaña aumentaron su placer.

Perdida… Rachel estaba perdida.

Por tanto tiempo, esperó mientras ella lloraba por más, y cuando finalmente se lo cedió, jadeó mientras Quinn clavaba sus manos en sus muñecas, sosteniéndola fuerte. Empujó fuerte, sus caderas subiendo para encontrar las suyas.

La presión creció dentro de ella, zumbando por sus venas como un rayo embotellado. Era demasiado, demasiado intenso. Su cabeza se agitaba, y su cuerpo temblaba.

_—Acaba para mí_ —susurró Quinn en su cuello_—. Déjate llevar._

Y así lo hizo Rachel. Se deshizo, hecha añicos a su alrededor mientras llamaba su nombre. Dos rápidos y duros movimientos más tarde, y lo sintió acabar dentro de ella. Su cuerpo teniendo espasmos sobre el suyo, mientras los temblores sacudían su cuerpo.

Cuando todo acabó, se deslizó fuera de ella y se recostó sobre su espalda, acercándola para que su mejilla descansara sobre su latiente corazón. Ambas peleando por conseguir algo de aire.

Nunca había sentido nada como eso antes, y sabía que nunca lo volvería a sentir. Cielo.

Rachel cerró sus ojos. Habían grandes oportunidades de que se arrepintiera de esto en la severa luz de la mañana y después de semanas, tal vez meses desde ahora. Pero en unos pocos años, sería capaz de mirar hacia atrás y saber que había sido suya, aunque hubiese sido por una noche.


	9. Chapter 9

Perezosamente, Rachel se estiró y un placentero calor quemó en sus músculos. La noche pasada… si, probablemente fue la mejor noche de su vida. Sin duda alguna. Después de que Quinn tuviera unos pocos segundos para recobrarse, ella la había volteado sobre su estómago, levantado hasta ponerla de rodillas y… sí, como había dicho, la mejor noche de su vida. Y su cuerpo ya estaba quemando, preparándose para la rubia otra vez.

La noche pasada tenía que haber sido un punto de partida para ellas. La forma en la que…. el modo en el que le había hecho el amor, significaba algo profundo, irrevocable, y perfecto. Simplemente lo sabía. De algún modo, quemaron esas barreras sin palabras. Quinn tenía que ver que era mucho más que su padre y saber que estaban destinadas para esto.

Rodó sobre su costado y buscó el calor de su cuerpo y encontró…

nada.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

El lugar junto a ella estaba vacío, pero la esencia a madera y a algo salvaje estaba impregnada en la almohada y en el enredo de sábanas.

Rachel se volvió hacia el sofá, pero ese también estaba vacío. Una profunda sensación de presentimiento echó raíces y se revolvió en la cama, envolviendo una sábana a su alrededor. Revisó el baño, pero tampoco estaba allí.

Se había ido sin decir nada.

Su corazón dolió.

Muy bien. Estaba siendo estúpida. Quinn podría estar haciendo cualquier cosa. Consiguiéndoles el desayuno o dando un paseo, disfrutando el limpio aire de la mañana. Apresurándose hacia la ventana, apartó las cortinas, haciéndole una mueca al brillante panorama. La terraza se hallaba vacía. Tan lejos como su visión llegaba, no vio a ningúna Quinn. Dándose la vuelta, tembló mientras su mirada se paseaba sobre la cama. No la dejó, no después de una noche como esa. De ninguna manera, porque eso… eso sería como si la estuviera sacando de su sistema. Eso sería como conseguir lo que querías y luego escabullirte, como hacían los chicos en paradas de una sola noche.

Su mirada viajó al sofá de nuevo, luego hacia donde su equipaje estaba cerca del pequeño armario y luego… sus ojos se dispararon de vuelta el equipaje.

Frío caló en sus huesos.

El equipaje de Quinn se había ido.

Con su corazón latiendo fuertemente, cruzó la habitación y abrió la puerta del armario. Dos de sus vestidos y su vestido de dama de honor colgaban dentro, pero todas las cosas de Quinn, sus trajes, sus remeras, se habían ido. También sus zapatos, y sabía que si revisaba el baño, sus cosas tampoco estarían ahí.

Rachel permaneció frente al armario hasta que se dio cuenta de que temblaba.

La había dejado.

Realmente lo había hecho.

Entumecida, dolorosamente aturdida, se dirigió de nuevo a la cama y se sentó en el borde. Su garganta quemaba y sus ojos picaron, pero ella lo reprimió, empujó todo abajo. Los minutos se volvieron una hora y Quinn seguía sin aparecer.

Quinn en verdad la había dejado.

Su cerebro tuvo un tiempo difícil procesándolo, pero la evidencia era clara. Era tonta. La pasada noche le entregó su cuerpo y su corazón, y eso regresó y le mordió en el trasero.

Tal vez debió escucharle. Le advirtió, le había advertido todo el tiempo. Dijo que era como su padre y lo acababa de demostrar.

Y la había demolido.

* * *

Quinn quería estrangular al secretario para el momento en el que el hombre le había pasado la llave para una de las cabañas nuevas. Le hizo esperar casi una maldita hora y media mientras la cabaña era limpiada, lo cual retrasó seriamente su horario.

Llevando sus cosas a la cabaña nueva, su mirada se posó en la cama King-size con sábanas de satén. Sábanas en las que fácilmente podía visualizar a Rachel desnuda. Eso hizo que pensara en la noche pasada y su polla se endureció. Estaba lista para la ronda tres… y luego la ronda cuatro.

Pero necesitaba ducharse primero. Aunque amaba la persistente esencia de vainilla —de Rachel— lo último que necesitaba era ir oliendo por ahí como si acabara de tener sexo con la hermana menor de Santana.

La noche pasada llegó a ser asombrosa —Rachel fue asombrosa. Y era más que sexo. Era conexión, ese lo-que-sea-que-fuera que iba más allá del orgasmo. Era algo más —especial. Por primera vez en su vida de mierda. Ninguna de las mujeres con las que había estado le hizo sentir eso, y en ese momento, sabía que ninguna lo haría.

Ahora Quinn sonaba como si hubiese visto el programa de Oprah.

Pero… pero eso tenía que significar algo. Y estaba cansada de luchar contra la necesidad de encontrar ese "algo". Cansada de negar lo que en realidad quería —lo que había querido por tanto tiempo. Rachel era más que la hermana menor de Santana. Más que la pequeña niña que fue su sombra por años.

Lo era todo para ella. Y Quinn también era más que la hija de su padre, porque en el fondo sabía que nunca podría herir a Rachel. No después de la pasada noche.

¿Y justo ahora se daba cuenta de ello?

Jodió las cosas ayer con esa horrible propuesta, pero la pasada noche…

Tenía que ser un nuevo comienzo.

Tomó la ducha más rápida de su vida y luego se dirigió de vuelta a la cabaña. Había una diminuta floristería y se detuvo a comprar una docena de rosas. Metiéndolas bajo el brazo, agarró una porción de cheescake de la pastelería y regresó a su camino hacia la Cabaña del Amor.

Quinn esperaba que Rachel siguiera durmiendo. Tenía una muy buena idea de cómo despertarla, con sus manos, dedos, y luego su lengua. Tal vez un poco de cheescake después, pero conociéndola, probablemente lo derribaría sólo para conseguir la buena cosa. Nadie se interponía entre Rachel y los dulces.

Bajó del auto tensamente y caminó hacia la cabaña. Su mirada se dirigió inmediatamente a la cama —la vacía cama.

_—¿Rachel?_

La caseta estaba inusualmente silenciosa. La ducha no se oía. Nada. Dejando las rosas y el trozo de cheescake en el borde de la mesa, su mirada recorrió la habitación. _—Mierda_.

Rachel se había ido. Así como también su enorme maleta. Precipitándose al baño, no encontró rastro de ella. Su plancha y su rizador no estaban, como si nunca hubiera vivido allí.

Maldiciendo bajo su aliento de nuevo, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. Iba a encontrarla, traerla de vuelta… Con su mano en la puerta se detuvo.

Dos problemas: No tenía ni idea de a dónde había ido Rachel. No muy lejos, pero podría estar en cualquier cabaña, y golpeando como el infierno santo en cada puerta no era la mejor idea, necesitaba un plan mejor. Y dos, no sabía por qué se había marchado. Después de la noche pasada, parecía bastante obvio lo que ella quería, por lo que ni siquiera podía imaginarse el por qué, especialmente cuando ya les había conseguido otra cabaña, la cual no tenía una cama en forma de corazón ni sábanas de terciopelo.

Aunque, como que iba a extrañar esa cama.

Quinn se alejó de la puerta, pasando sus manos a través del cabello. ¿Un plan para qué? ¿Perseguir a Rachel? Mierda. Como se habían invertido los papeles.

Se paseó alrededor, su mirada regresando a las sábanas revueltas de esa maldita cama.

Doble mierda.

Restregando las palmas de sus manos contra su rostro, recogió las flores y dejó el cheescake atrás. Fue primero a la cabaña de sus padres. Estaban sentados en la terraza, disfrutando del té mientras hojeaban una revista de supervivencia en la naturaleza. Ambos se veían como una pareja a punto de jubilarse.

El padre de Rachel alzó la vista primero, sonriendo ampliamente. _— Hola, Quinn, ¿qué te traes entre manos?_

_—No mucho —_dijo, recostándose contra la barandilla_—. Hola señora Berry._

Ella sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza. _—Cariño, ya es hora de que empieces a llamarme Shelby. ¡Y esas flores! ¿No son adorables? —_Sus ojos brillaron_—. ¿Puedo preguntar para quién son?_

_—Para una persona adorable _—respondió la rubia_._

_—Eso es tan…_

El señor Berry se levantó, pasándole la revista. _—Me alegra que te pasaras por aquí. Puedes ayudar a terminar un debate entre mi esposa y yo._

Una fotografía de un hombre en una chaqueta de franela junto a un grupo de vacas estaba siendo empujada en su cara antes de que pudiera responder. —_Carne orgánica_ —anunció el padre de Rachel_—. Trato de decirle a Shelby que incluso en tiempos apocalípticos, la mayoría de las personas querrían seguir comiendo algo de carne._

Tan acostumbrado a este tipo de preguntas, Quinn se lo tomó con calma_. —Estoy segura de que las personas seguirían queriendo un filete._

_—¡Exacto! —_Acordó el señor Berry_—. Así que yo digo que deberíamos "apadrinar" un rebaño de ganado y ponerlo en venta. La amada esposa aquí presente piensa que es una pérdida de tiempo._

_—Y dinero —_añadió la señora Berry, retorciéndose en el asiento para enfrentar a su marido_—. Estoy bastante segura de que la última cosa que pensará la gente durante una guerra nuclear será en un raro filete común._

Quinn sonrió. —_O una apocalipsis zombie._

La señora Berry levantó las manos. _—Eso es lo que decía._

Su marido resopló. _—Cuando el sol no brille durante tres años y tengas que recurrir a hojas de menta para comer, querrás un filete._

Ella rodó sus ojos. _—Esa sería la última de nuestras preocupaciones._

_—Esperen. —_Quinn hizo una pausa_—. ¿Cómo mantendrán las vacas vivas si el sol no brilla?_

El señor Berry se enderezó. _—Bunkers subterráneos lo suficientemente grandes para tener campos orgánicos. Hay bunkers por todo el mundo, más grandes que un campo de fútbol. Como el Arca de Noé-_

_—A Quinn no le importa el Arca de Noé, así que antes de que empieces con eso, tampoco empezaremos a vender Construya-Su-Propia- Arca._ —Le sonrió a Quinn_—. No podrías imaginarte el coste de almacenar algo como eso._

_—No señora_ —dijo Quinn sonriendo.

El señor Berry cerró al revista de un golpe. _—Esta discusión no ha terminado._

Suspirando, su esposa sacudió su cabeza. _—¿Estás buscando a Rachel, querida?_

Desconcertada, Quinn se preguntó si era así de obvio. _—Bueno, en realidad sí._

El señor Berry regresó a la mesa, dejando la revista allí.

_—¿Perdiste a tu compañera de habitación?_

_—Eso parece_ —dijo Quinn.

_—No la hemos visto, querida, pero podrías querer consultar con Brittany._ —La Sra. Berry tomó un sorbo de té_—. Probablemente están preparando las cosas para mañana._

Agradeciéndoles a ambos, empezó a subir el camino. Si Rachel estaba con Brittany, no quería molestarla, pero...

Quinn se encontró en la recepción del salón. El empleado le devolvió la mirada, claramente no queriendo ir a por el segundo round. _—¿La nueva caseta que me dio esta mañana era la única disponible?_ —preguntó Quinn.

Bob inclinó la cabeza, como confundido._ —No. Había dos. Ambas se prepararon esta mañana. —_Empezó tecleando en su ordenador_—. ¿La que le asignamos esta mañana no era habitable?_

Respiró profundamente._ —No. Es perfecta. ¿Qué hay de la otra habitación?_

_—¿Para la señorita Berry?_ —preguntó, sonriendo con cariño. Evidentemente Rachel había impresionado mucho mejor al empleado que ella_—. Se detuvo hace unos veinte minutos y recogió la llave de la cabaña seis._

Quinn miró al recepcionista, sintiéndose como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. La ira provocó un gran revuelo en su interior. Tan irracional como era, estaba enojada y ofendida. ¿La dejó después de anoche?

Dándose la vuelta, dejó al recepcionista sin una segunda mirada, arrojando las rosas en la basura de camino a la salida.

* * *

Rachel se encontraba en un extraño estado mental. Atrapada entre los restos de felicidad absoluta que experimentó la noche anterior y la frialdad que permanecía en su interior desde que había dejado la caseta, no estaba segura de si debía sentirse feliz o triste.

Mayormente triste, decidió mientras rellenaba cajas con campanillas blancas que se utilizarían como recuerdos de boda. Al menos había tenido una noche para experimentar. No tenía que preguntarse cómo sería estar con Quinn. Ahora lo sabía. Era increíble.

Su corazón dolió.

Esa tarde casi había llamado a Bridget de nuevo, pero pensó que era mejor tener una conversación en persona. De ninguna manera quería perderse todas sus expresiones de que-diablos cuando descubriera cómo básicamente se sentó sobre Quinn a horcajadas y cómo la había abandonado a la mañana siguiente.

Rachel levantó la vista mientras una de las damas de honor descargaba un cargamento de pastillas de menta frente a ellas. Cogió una, muerta de hambre, ya que había estado demasiado cabreada esta mañana como para comer.

Britt se rió. _—¿Están buenas?_

Haciendo estallar una en la boca, Rachel asintió. _—De menta. Muy deliciosa._

_—Hablando sobre deliciosa —_dijo Sasha, una dama de honor_—. Creo que el apodo de las hermanas Fabray debería ser "muy deliciosas"._

Cindy, otra dama de honor, resopló mientras miraba a la rubia alta y curvilínea. _—¿No estabas encima de una de las hermanas anoche?_

Sasha sonrió secretamente. _—Tal vez..._

Era bueno saber que Rachel no fue la única. Dejó caer la campana en una caja.

_—No puedo diferenciarlos_. —Cindy sonrió.

_—Son muy fáciles de distinguir_ —respondió Rachel bruscamente—_ . No son trillizos._

_—Sí, pero las tres son el sexo en persona, de cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos verdes _—dijo Cindy, dándole a otra dama de honor una mirada malvada—. _Por supuesto, si sólo no estuviera casada. De todos modos, ¿cuál era? ¿Quinn? ¿Taylor?_

Los ojos de Rachel se estrecharon.

_—Taylor_ —respondió Sasha, sus mejillas ruborizándose_—. Aunque, no me importaría si hubiese sido Quinn, también. Diablos, todas ellas al mismo tiempo._

Las damas de honor se rieron, pero Brittany le lanzó a Rachel una mirada de preocupación. Probablemente tenía algo que ver con la expresión de su rostro. Una que decía que estaba repasando mentalmente el número de campanillas de metal que podía meter en la boca de Sasha.

—_¿No creciste con ellas, Rachel?_ —continuó Sasha, haciendo caso omiso de la puerta a la muerte a la que estaba llamando_—. ¿Siempre en tu casa y esas cosas? Dios, yo no habría sido capaz de controlarme a mí misma, pero estoy segura de que es diferente para ti._

Rachel empujó una campana a través de la parte inferior de la caja._ —¿Por qué es eso?_

_—Bueno, estoy segura de que eres como una hermana pequeña para ellas_ —explicó—._ Quiero decir, ¿no estás compartiendo habitación con Quinn?_

El color carmesí tiñó sus mejillas. Jesús, ¿eso era lo que todos pensaban? Casi tenía decidido entrar en detalles sobre cómo de no- fraternal estuvieron las cosas anoche con Quinn.

_—En realidad, no estoy segura de si ese es el caso_ —dijo Brittany, sonriendo de manera uniforme_—. Rachel está cerca de todas ellas, pero por lo que he visto..._ —Se interrumpió, enviando a Rachel una astuta mirada.

Sasha arqueó una elegante ceja. _—Bien, entonces, felicitaciones a ti..._

Tras eso, las chicas casi permanecieron mudas sobre las hermanas Fabray y Rachel, aunque sí martillaron con preguntas a Sasha para obtener detalles jugosos.

Una vez las cajas se hicieron, el grupo se separó para prepararse para el ensayo. Rachel le dio un rápido abrazo a Britt y se dirigió a su nueva cabaña.

Debería estar contenta con su propio espacio, pero se sentía solitaria y silenciosa. Y cuando se dio un baño, no había ninguna esperanza de una visita sorpresa de Quinn.

Hundiéndose profundamente en la bañera, cerró los ojos y trató de empujarla lejos. Excepto que Quinn consumía sus pensamientos en un nivel completamente nuevo, porque ahora sabía cómo se sentía su pasión, cuál era su sabor, cómo se sentía en su interior.

No había forma de sacarla de su sistema.

Cuando despertó esta mañana, había estado deliciosamente adolorida en zonas de las que se había olvidado y Quinn... Quinn se había ido.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y abrió los ojos.

Dejar aquella llamativa cabaña fue una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho jamás. Una parte de ella todavía seguía allí, pero su decisión de irse fue simple. Sin embargo, la decisión que tomaría en un futuro próximo sería la más difícil que haría jamás y sabía que les sorprendería a todos.

* * *

—_Oh, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando._ —La madre de Rachel agarró a Santana una vez más, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas. La señora Berry había estado lidiando con los abrazos desde el momento en que la cena de ensayo comenzó y no había un fin a la vista—._ Mi pequeña ha crecido._

Santana hizo una mueca. _—Mamá..._

Ella la atrajo de nuevo a su pecho, apretando y balanceándose.

Sofocado una sonrisa, Rachel desvió la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de su padre. Le guiñó un ojo y puso una mano en su hombro. _—¿Qué crees que hará cuando te cases?_

Rachel palideció. _—Uff._

Su madre le lanzó una mirada asesina por encima del hombro, y entonces finalmente liberó a su hija y se dirigió a una sonriente Brittany_. —Sé que tratarás bien a mi niña, así que voy a pedirte disculpas de antemano por el acueducto que se producirá a partir de mañana._

_—¿Mañana?_ —Se quejó el señor Berry_—. ¿Qué tal desde que anunció su intención de casarse?_

_—Cállate_ —dijo su madre, pero sonrió.

Rachel colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, mientras todo el mundo empezaba a moverse en grupos. Irían a través de la marcha nupcial, un resumen de los votos, y luego a cenar. Y mañana... mañana su hermana se casaría.

Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa aguada. _—Estoy tan feliz por ti. Vas a ser una gran esposa._

Santana la tomó en sus brazos._ —Gracias, hermanita._

_—Y madre_ —bromeó a la ligera.

La soltó, sus ojos muy abiertos. _—Querido Dios, no digas eso todavía. Quiero por lo menos un par de años sin una pequeña Santana corriendo alrededor._

_—O una pequeña Britt._

_—Ah, ¿una niña? No sé si podré lidiar con eso._ —Negó con la cabeza_—. Fue bastante malo combatir a los chicos que iban detrás de ti. _

Rachel rodó los ojos. _—No fue nada de eso._

_—Lo que sea._ —Dejó caer el brazo sobre sus hombros—._ Entonces, ¿cuándo vas a asentar cabeza? ¿Hacer la vida de mamá y papá completa?_

Antes de que pudiera responder, se acercaron las hermanas Fabray. Taylor y Jess flanqueando a Quinn, que estaba vestida con unos pantalones oscuros y una holgada camisa abotonada. Los mechones de cabello húmedos colgaban alrededor de sus oídos. Las puntas de sus pómulos estaban ligeramente enrojecidas y sus ojos eran de un azul acerado. Se veía absolutamente impresionante.

Rachel esperaba que su hermana no se diera cuenta de que se había puesto rígida, pero, por supuesto, la suerte nunca estuvo realmente de su lado.

Santana se echó a reír, pero ella le dio un codazo en el estómago y se escapó antes de que la manada de las hermanas pudiera descender sobre ellas. Se dirigió en dirección a Britt y las otras damas de honor. Evitar la ceremonia estaría completamente fuera de discusión, pero siempre que no tuviera ninguna importante cantidad de tiempo a solas, podría hacer esto sin desmoronarse. U obtener su corazón pisoteado aún más. Y sólo había una manera de hacer eso. Realmente dolía como el infierno; y mataba una pequeña parte de ella —la que aún creía en los finales de cuentos de hadas— pero no tenía otra opción.

* * *

Se que algunas personas ya leyeron este capitulo, por error de actualización, por eso lo subo a esta hora y dentro de unas horas mas vuelvo a subir el capitulo 10. Para ser junta con las personas que ya lo leyeron.

Disculpen las demoras. Disfruten Jess.


	10. Chapter 10

Evitar a Quinn había sido exitoso a través de la mayor parte del ensayo. Hasta que nos alinearon para la procesión nupcial. Ella no había estado a solas con la rubia todavía, pero no se le escaparía ahora.

Rachel jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello, desesperadamente yendo por el aspecto no afectado, pero la presencia de Quinn a su lado era como estar al lado del sol, demasiado caliente para no sentirlo y demasiado poderoso para no verlo.

Mirando fijamente hacia adelante, fingió estar absorta en lo que Sasha estaba diciendo a Taylor. Tenía algo que ver con palabras de seguridad, y realmente deseó no haber oído nada de eso. Lo curioso de Taylor y Jess era como las veía, como una clase de hermanas. Al escuchar ese tipo de cosas le daban ganas de bromear, pero Quinn era diferente. Ella siempre había sido diferente.

_―Tenemos que hablar ―_dijo Quinn en voz baja.

Ella fingió inocencia. _―¿Sobre qué?_

Sus cejas bajaron de golpe, y supo en ese momento que Quinn veía a través de ella. La conocía demasiado bien. _―Sabes exactamente qué._

Rachel realmente no quería entrar en el por qué detrás de la razón por la que la dejó esta mañana, y salió de la cabaña antes de que ella abriera los ojos. Y si Quinn le ofrecía una disculpa por lo de anoche, la golpearía. En serio.

Cruzando sus brazos, volvió a centrarse en la parte posterior del pelo platinado de Sasha. _―No hay nada de qué hablar._

_―Tonterías._

Al sonido del gruñido de Quinn, Sasha miró por encima del hombro, con las cejas arqueadas, pero Rachel hizo como si no hubiera oído nada.

Quinn se acercó más, bajando la cabeza mientras sus dedos acunaron su codo. Ella saltó ante la sacudida inesperada que envió calor zumbando a través de sus venas. Contra su voluntad, sus ojos se encontraron con los de la rubia, y captó su sonrisa satisfecha.

_―Eso es lo que pensé ―_dijo.

No se movió, no podía o simplemente no lo haría. _―¿Pensaste qué?_

Cuando habló, su voz fue un susurro contra su mejilla. _―Estás fingiendo que no pasó nada, que no estás afectada, pero te conozco mejor._

Rachel se erizó y le lanzó una mirada fulminante. _―¿Perdón?_

_―Oh, no pretendas ahora. Te has estado escondiendo de mí todo el día como una cobarde…_

_―¿Una cobarde? Dios. Tú…_

Más adelante, el planificador de la boda se aclaró la garganta, interrumpiendo lo que habría sido una diatriba épica._ ―Muy bien, vamos a pasar a través de la fiesta nupcial ―_dijo el planificador, su voz entrecortada y tan profesional como su cola de caballo apretada y traje de pantalones crispados_―. Al principio del "Canon en D", la primera pareja se dirigirá fuera y daré una señal para cada pareja adicional._

¿Pareja? Rachel sacudió con fuerza su brazo.

Quinn sonrió.

La música instrumental clásica empezó, y el primero de la procesión empezó a avanzar, tomados del brazo.

Rachel fijó una mirada gélida en Quinn. _―Eres una imbécil arrogante ―_finalizó_―. No estoy cautivada por ti como crees que lo estoy._

_―Dice la chica que me azotó ayer y luego gritó mi nombre como…_

_―Cállate ―_susurró, sus mejillas ruborizándose, Sasha y Taylor fueron las siguientes. La dama de honor de britt se aferraba al brazo de Taylor, como si temiera que ella estuviera a punto de salir corriendo. Decisión inteligente.

Quinn ofreció su brazo. _―¿Señora?_

Rodando los ojos, se debatió en no hacerle caso, pero eso llamaría la atención innecesaria y no deseada. Varios ojos ya estaban sobre ellas.

Así que, bueno, más atención.

A regañadientes, puso su brazo en el hueco del suyo. _―No vamos a hablar de lo de anoche. Es lo que es._

Quinn se quedó mirándola. _―Eres incomprensible._

_―Y te vuelvo loca. Lo entiendo._

_―Señorita Berry y Señorita Fabray_ ―llamó el planificador.

Juntas, se adelantaron con rigidez. Tenía que ser evidente para todos los presentes de que algo estaba pasando entre ellas. Quinn parecía como si quisiera estrangularla; y ella tenía la mirada de ojos bien abiertos como ciervo frente a unos faros. Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo, se separaron.

Tomando su lugar al lado de Sasha, echó un vistazo a las damas de honor de su hermana.

Quinn, la miraba con una intensidad que encendía su interior tanto desconcertada como emocionada. Traicionada por su corazón y ahora su cuerpo, se obligó a apartar la mirada. La confusión se extendió por ella como un jarro de agua fría. ¿Quinn no la entendía? Bueno, eran dos guisantes en una vaina, entonces, porque la rubia había dejado claro ayer que sólo había estado interesada en una aventura de una noche. Y la había conseguido.

La inquietud sustituyó a la confusión creciente en ella como jirones de humo acre.

Después que Brittany hizo su entrada, la sesión de práctica se desarrolló sin problemas y rápidamente. La cena estaba siendo preparada en la sala de comedor más cercano, y aunque tenía hambre, su estómago estaba enturbiado. El aire se tornó viciado en la portería, y se sintió incapaz de respirar bien.

Excusándose, se apresuró a salir de la sala de recepción y hacia la parte trasera de la portería. En la cubierta, se arrastró al aire libre, dulcemente perfumado. Colocó sus manos sobre la barandilla y la apretó hasta que los nudillos le dolieron.

Antes del ensayo, se había ido a la esquina del lugar e hizo una llamada que casi la había matado. Su pregunta había sido recibida con conmoción y la promesa de reunirse y discutir algunos días después de regresar a casa. Odiando lo que había puesto en movimiento, pero sabiendo que no había otra opción, parpadeó para contener las lágrimas ardientes. Era el primer paso en la dirección correcta… una que no incluye a Quinn Fabray en su futuro.

* * *

Quinn estaba frustrada, confundida, y bastante cabreada mientras miraba de nuevo la retirada de Rachel. De vez en cuando a lo largo de los años, ella y Rachel habían tenido sus disputas. Por lo general acerca de algún tipo lame-culo con el que ella estaba saliendo, y después de la noche en su club, habían tenido momentos de incomodidad, ¿pero esto? Nunca había sido como esto.

Sus manos se abrían y cerraban a sus costados. Una parte de ella−una gran parte−quería ir con la morena, empujarla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta que el sentido común regresara en ella, pero la otra parte no se fiaba de todo esto, de Rachel. Simplemente no podía entenderlo. ¿Qué demonios había hecho mal que la había enojado tanto con ella?

Desde que descubrió que se fue esa mañana y se instaló en una cabaña nueva, no quería hacer nada más que ir con ella. Qué iba a hacer con ella una vez que la tuviera no estaba segura, pero estaba desfasada y fuera de su elemento en este sentido.

Su corazón retumbó en su pecho mientras cruzaba la distancia entre ellas. Apoyando su cadera contra la barandilla, se cruzó de brazos. _―¿Por qué te escondes de mí?_

Esos hermosos ojos estaban cerrados para ella, sus labios apretados.

_―Quinn, realmente... ¿realmente necesitamos hacer esto?_

_―¿Qué te parece? ―_Hizo una pausa_―. Esto no se parece a ti._

Ella tomó aire y sonó fuerte para la rubia. Sus pestañas volaron a abrirse y vio que tenía los ojos vidriosos. Ahí estaba esa sensación de gancho-a-su- estómago. _―Lamento haber sido tan perra ahí dentro, pero no he comido nada en todo el día, y creo que me pongo de mal humor cuando estoy baja en azúcar o algo así._

_―Rachel, yo…_

_―Pero tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó anoche. ―_Ella sonrió, pero parecía forzado y feo en sus labios_―. Tenías razón._

Por un momento, la conmoción y la sorpresa le sostuvieron. _―¿La tengo?_

_―Sí. Lo de ayer por la noche tenía que suceder._

Bueno, tal vez esta conversación iba a ser mejor de lo que pensaba. Quinn comenzó a relajarse, pero ella continuó, y maldita sea si no se sentía como si el mundo fuera empujado justo de debajo de sus pies.

_―Teníamos que conseguir sacar esto−sea lo que sea que sea−de nuestros sistemas_ ―dijo, con la mirada a la deriva más allá de Quinn hacia donde el sol poniente emitía un resplandor anaranjado sobre los árboles de uva_―. Y lo hicimos. Las cosas son normales ahora, ¿no? Seguimos siendo amigas. Y podemos seguir adelante. Eso es lo que querías… lo que quiero._

Desconcertada, desdobló sus brazos lentamente. Ese dicho antiguo llenó su cabeza. Ten cuidado con lo que deseas... Pero no era lo que Quinn deseaba. No tenía ninguna intención de conseguir lo que quería y seguir adelante. Peor aún, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Qué estaba pensando Rachel?

_―¿Qué están haciendo aquí fuera? ―_gritó Santana desde la puerta_―. Todo el mundo está esperando por ustedes dos para empezar a comer, y saben cómo se pone papá. Está a punto de comerse el mantel._

Parpadeando rápidamente, Rachel se rió mientras se giraba hacia su hermana. _―Estábamos viendo la puesta de sol, pero vamos en este momento._

Aturdida, Quinn la vio caminar hacia su hermana, abrazándola con fuerza antes de desaparecer de nuevo en la portería. Se quedó allí, incapaz de moverse o incluso procesar lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Por qué estaba tan sorprendida? Era lo que había ofrecido inicialmente; lo que ella había deseado inicialmente... siendo inicialmente la palabra clave.

Mierda. Eso era en todo lo que podía pensar.

_―¿Estás bien, amiga?_ ―preguntó Santana, alejándose de la puerta. Se detuvo delante de Quinn, con los ojos entrecerrados_―. No te ves muy bien._

Quinn parpadeó. _―Sí, estoy... estoy bien._

_―¿Estás segura? ―_La mirada de Santana se tornó sagaz―. _Te estás viendo muy parecida a como se ha estado viendo Rachel._

Quinn, se puso rígida. Las negaciones se formaron en la punta de su lengua pero no salió nada.

Pasaron varios minutos y luego Santana se las arregló para darle una media sonrisa. _―Mira, no me gusta verte así. Siempre has estado allí para mí al crecer. ¿Recuerdas cuando Jimmy Decker robó mi bicicleta?_

Quinn se rió al recordar lo inesperado. _―Sí, lo hago._

Santana sonrió. ―_La robaste de vuelta, pero la reemplazaste con una que tenía los frenos de mano cortados. Cuando Jimmy se fue cuesta abajo..._ ―Se interrumpió con una carcajada―_. Eres el tipo de amiga que hasta…_

_―Ayudaría a enterrar el cuerpo, lo sé._ ―Ella se echó a reír―_. Por cierto, cortar los frenos fue realmente idea de Taylor._

_―No me sorprende, pero en serio, amiga, eres una buena persona. No sé lo que realmente está pasando entre tú y mi hermana… y no me digas que no hay nada, porque tengo ojos y las conozco a ambas._

Bueno, maldita sea...

_―Y no sé lo que estás pensando_ ―continuó Santana_―. No estoy segura de que quiero saberlo, pero eres una buena persona, Quinn. Y mi hermana siempre ha estado enamorada de ti._

Las entrañas de Quinn se apretaron. Mi hermana siempre ha estado enamorada de ti. Justo hasta hace unos segundos cuando ella acababa de explicar que lo de anoche no había significado nada más que rascarse una picazón. Justo como Quinn había sugerido en primer lugar... Pensó en las rosas marchitas en el bote de basura. Mierda. Cómo Quinn había planeado bautizar esa cabaña modernizada...

Se aclaró la garganta, sorprendida al encontrar su voz tan ronca. _―Nada... nada está pasando con nosotras._

_―Tonterías_ ―dijo Santana―. _No tengo ningún problema con que vayas tras ella. Así que si estás esperando mi permiso, entonces lo tienes mientras hagas lo correcto por ella._ ―Miró a los ojos de Quinn_―. ¿Captas lo que estoy diciendo?_

_―Lo hago. ―_La voz de Quinn se quebró.

Santana le apretó el hombro. _―Ahora, vamos. Es hora de comer, celebrar, estar alegre, y toda esa mierda._

Sintió que asintió, pero se había quedado entumecida, completamente fría. Lo irónico de todo era una gigante MIERDA. Los obstáculos que siempre le habían detenido a reclamar lo que quería habían sido removidos ahora, y no significaban nada.

El dolor que sentía tan real la rebanó en el pecho. Tomó aliento, pero se sentía como si no estuviera respirando en absoluto. Sus piernas se movían, pero no las estaba sintiendo.

Ten cuidado con lo que deseas...

Debería haberlo hecho, porque lo consiguió, y se instaló en su estómago como un peso de cinco kilos.

* * *

Como lo prometi, aca esta otro capitulo. Espero que les guste, ya queda poco para dar por finalizada la historia.

Disfruten.

Besos Jess


	11. Chapter 11

Britt se veía absolutamente radiante en su vestido de novia. Era sin tirantes con un escote en forma de corazón y un corpiño tipo corsé hasta la cintura, caía delicadamente en sus caderas, y flotaba alrededor de sus piernas como una rosa floreciendo. Una fina capa de perlas había sido añadida a la delicada tela.

Un vestido hermoso para una mujer hermosa, y si Rachel se casaba algún día, querría un vestido como ese: fresco, pero también clásico.

Rachel enderezó la última perla en el cabello de Britt y sonrió. _— Te ves increíble._

_—Gracias —_Brittany la abrazó y luego echó una mirada cariñosa a sus madres. Ambas apretaban sus pañuelos con fuerza—_. ¿Puedes creer que voy a hacer esto?_

_—Espero que sí —_sonrió Rachel, dando un paso atrás para que así Britt tuviera unos momentos con una de las damas de honor.

Retirándose a la ventana en la habitación de la sala de recepción, observó a los invitados caminar. Afuera, Taylor y Jess rondaban con un par de amigas de la universidad.

Quinn no estaba a la vista.

Desde que ella había dicho lo que tenía que decir, la rubia se mantuvo alejada. Que era justo lo que quería, pero le dolía el pecho, y aún seguía muy hambrienta de su cercanía.

Cuando Quinn llegó después de que la dejara en la terraza, no le había dicho nada. Ni siquiera intentó acercársele ni una vez, y después de la cena de ensayo, desapareció con su hermana. Era evidente que había escuchado lo que quería y ahora ya no le importaba. Seguían siendo amigas. Todo era normal. La noche de pasión que compartieron ya era cosa del pasado. Se había terminado.

Bueno, todo terminaría cuando se encontrara con su superintendente.

Apartándose de esos pensamiento, se concentró en lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Santana y Britt merecían que ella estuviera allí con ellas, totalmente concentrada, y no sólo una cáscara de sí misma malhumorada por su vida amorosa.

Cuando llegó la hora de prepararse para la marcha nupcial, estaba nerviosa por Britt y su hermana, ansiosa de ver a Quinn, y rezando por no tropezarse con el dobladillo de su vestido.

Afuera, en el pasillo, vio sus hombros. Tomando una profunda y fortificante respiración, cuadró los hombros y fue a su lado, al igual que las otras damas de honor.

A medida que la suave melodía sonaba desde la recepción decorada en blanco y rosa, ella le dio un golpecito en el hombro. Quinn se giró, su expresión impasible, sus ojos de un verde esmeralda.

_¿Lista? —_preguntó, sonriendo tanto que sus mejillas dolían. No haría nada para arruinar esta boda.

_—Por supuesto —_Le ofreció su brazo, y ella intentó no verse afectada por la forma en que le dolió la frialdad de su voz, envolvió su brazo alrededor del suyo. Pasó un momento y la rubia dijo—: _Te ves hermosa, Rach._

Un agradable rubor recorrió sus mejillas y bajó por su garganta, casi reflejando el carmesí de su vestido estilo griego. Su corazón se aceleró por sí solo. La miró y sus ojos se encontraron durante una fracción de segundo antes de que ella inclinara su cabeza, dejando que un mechón de cabello protegiera su rostro.

_—Gracias —_susurró—. _Te ves muy bien, también._

Quinn tomó el cumplido en su manera usual, asintiendo. Un incómodo silencio se extendió entre ellas y parecía increíble que se comportaran de esta manera. Para ser honestos, Rachel no estaba segura de por qué era tan fría con ella. Era Quinn quien quería sexo de una sola noche. Fue la rubia quien la dejo. Todo lo que ella hizo fue tratar de salvar un poco de su orgullo y decirle que estaba de acuerdo. ¿Qué diablos quería de ella?

Con el corazón pesado, levantó la barbilla al oír la señal de la música. Antes que ellas, cada pareja entraba a la sala, sonriendo. Y entonces llegó su turno. En lo profundo de su interior, encontró la alegría y cariño que sentía por su hermana y Britt. La sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro era auténtica, a pesar de que su corazón se rompía por dentro.

Porque después de este fin de semana, no vería a Quinn en todos lados como antes. Una puerta se abriría este fin de semana para algunos, mientras que una puerta se cerraría para ella.

Cada fila estaba colmada de familiares y amigos. Al ver la habitación llena, se alegró de saber que tanta gente amaba a su hermana y Britt. Eso la ayudo a vencer la melancolía que amenazaba con crecer y tragarla por completo.

El brazo alrededor de ella se tensó a medio camino por el pasillo, y miró a Quinn. Su mirada era cuestionadora y preocupada.

Pero su sonrisa se mantuvo durante toda la ceremonia romántica. Su hermana estaba increíblemente linda, dejándola torpe y susceptible emocionalmente mientras sostenía la mano de Britt y repetía las palabras que las unirían a través de la enfermedad y la salud. Y cuando las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, amenazando con arruinar todo el trabajo duro de su rímel y delineador de ojos, era porque veía el verdadero amor entre Britt y su hermana. Su corazón se hinchó y dolió al mismo tiempo.

La forma en que se miraban la una a la otra durante la ceremonia le robó el aliento, y cuando llegó ese momento, cuando las palabras "Puedes besar a la novia" fueron dichas, notó que observaba lo que era el verdadero amor.

Agarrando el pequeño ramo de rosas blancas en su mano, sorbió las lágrimas.

Los invitados se pusieron de pie y vitorearon. Las lágrimas cayeron libremente, y Rachel se atragantó con una pequeña risa cuando Santana envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su nueva esposa, inclinó la cabeza, y la besó de una manera que una hermana no debería ver a su hermana besar.

Cuando Britt y Santana se separaron, riendo y sonriéndose, los ojos de Rachel se encontraron con los de Quinn. Había un mundo de secretos en su mirada, un mundo que siempre estaría cerrado para ella. Ella tuvo el más breve y dulce sabor de la rubia, y lo saborearía.

* * *

Los cubiertos tintineaban, el sonido casi silenciado por las risas y murmullos de conversaciones de la mesa principal y las más pequeñas que la rodeaban.

Quinn rió de algo que Taylor dijo mientras ella escaneaba las filas de caras sonrientes. Sus ojos se detuvieron en un rostro en particular.

Rachel.

Maldición, se veía absolutamente hermosa. El vestido carmesí acentuaba su piel morena y cabello oscuro, por no mencionar que se aferraba en todos los lugares que provocaban que su sangre corriera a cierta parte de su anatomía. No es que hubiera dejado de correr a ese lugar desde que posó sus ojos en Rachel ese fin de semana.

Dios, quería llevarla lejos, a algún lugar privado. Sus dedos ardían por rozar la línea del escote en forma de corazón. Mirar las cimas de sus pechos endurecerse bajo su mirada, sentir su ligero temblor cuando su mano se deslizara debajo de la ropa.

Quinn se removió en su asiento mientras la observó detrás de sus ojos entornados.

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó por sus delicadas facciones y sus ojos parecían brillar bajo las tenues luces y velas, pero Quinn sabía que algo le pasaba. Deseaba poder averiguar donde todo había salido mal. Podría haber jurado que cuando se levantó aquella mañana, ambas finalmente se encontraban en la misma página.

El ácido corroía su vientre con fuerza. Intentó convencerse de que era una úlcera. Diablos, una úlcera sería mejor que lo que realmente se revolvía en sus entrañas.

Durante toda la noche, Quinn dio vuelta sobre su cama como si hubiera bebido una cubeta de café. Las palabras de Rachel permanecieron en ella mucho tiempo después de haber sido dichas. Las repetía una y otra vez, analizándolas como una adolescente obsesiva. A eso la había reducido. Maldición.

Quinn se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, sin hacer nada más que girar el tallo de su copa de champán.

Los términos en que habían quedado no eran los mejores, y le provocaba todo tipo de picazón darle el espacio que ella obviamente quería.

Quinn se sentía como una mierda, sin saber si se trataba de algo físico o más. Durante todo el día, se convenció a sí misma que cuando regresara a la ciudad, habría suficiente que hacer para distraerla. Tendría la responsabilidad de dirigir sus clubes; planes para abrir un cuarto, lo cual significaba un montón de reuniones que ocuparían su tiempo; y habría mujeres…

El estómago de Quinn sintió nauseas ante la idea, y eso no le gusto.

Su mirada se deslizó de nuevo hacia donde ella estaba sentada, al lado de sus padres. Mierda. Tenía que dejar de mirarla como una adolescente enferma de amor. Alguien podría darse cuenta. Diablos, la gente ya se había dado cuenta, incluyendo a Santana.

En contra de su voluntad y sentido común, estaba mirando fijamente a Rachel otra vez, casi deseando que ella levantara la mirada y la observara.

Y así lo hizo.

Quinn contuvo el aliento, apenas consciente de que Santana había estado y estaba haciendo un brindis por su nueva esposa. Ella no escuchó absolutamente nada, excepto el pulso latiendo en sus oídos. Una simple mirada de Rachel y su cuerpo ya volvía a la vida. Estaba dura como acero forjado. Jodidamente ridículo. Ah, diablos, era más que eso, está instantánea reacción física no desaparecería así de simple.

_—¡Por nosotras! —_Brindó Santana, levantando su copa de champán—_. ¡Por nuestro futuro!_

Rachel levantó la suya, su mirada aún trabada con la suya. Sus labios se movieron, diciendo las mismas palabras que la rubia murmuró—:_ Por nuestro futuro._

* * *

Esta historia esta llegando a su fin, solo queda 1 capitulo mas. Espero que dsifruten de la lectura y gracias por sus comentario.

Besos Jess


	12. Chapter 12

Quinn despertó el domingo en la mañana, cubierta en un sudor helado. Ya sea que ella estaba viniéndose abajo con la plaga estaba teniendo un retraimiento por la contaminación y el smog de DC.

O era algo enteramente diferente y eso tenía un nombre.

Rachel.

Quinn rodó en su lado, abriendo sus ojos y los entornó a los rayos del sol filtrándose debajo de las persianas. Una mirada al reloj, y supo que no tenía mucho tiempo para tumbarse en la cama. Santana y Britt podrían estar despidiéndose pronto por su luna de miel en las Bahamas, y la rubia quería despedirse.

También había una agenda oculta.

Quinn quería ver a Rachel, y esperaba que ella pudiera acapararla antes de irse a la ciudad. Tenían que hablar y con la celebración de la boda fuera, sería el momento perfecto para hacerlo. No hay distracciones. No hay familia o amigos persistentes alrededor para oír por casualidad la conversación. Ningún camino para ella para escaparse.

Pateando fuera las sabanas que estaban enrolladas alrededor de sus caderas, se levantó y se estiró. Le había llevado hasta altas horas de la noche, pero Quinn finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que Rachel estaba corriendo. Ella había afirmado que solo quería ser su amiga ahora, pero Quinn estaba llamando gilipolleses con eso. Si ese era el caso, no habría estado tan ofendida cuando ella le sugirió conectar. Y no podría haber sido su pequeña sombra por los últimos varios años.

No. Estaba mintiendo. Mintiendo para protegerse, y la rubia consiguió eso. Después de todo, ella había hecho nada para mostrar que se sentía de manera diferente a lo que había estado diciendo todos estos años, que no era mejor que su padre. En todo caso, se había demostrado que tenía razón una y otra vez. La primera vez que había sido la apertura del club nocturno.

Parándose bajo el chorro caliente de la ducha, maldijo. Recordando como de deliciosa se veía en su negro vestido esa noche, mirándola con esos amplios e inocentes ojos, y Quinn estaba dura como una roca.

La quería entonces, había estado tan cerca de tomarla allí en el sofá de su oficina. Su hermana no había sido la única cosa que la había detenido. Rachel se merecía algo mejor que eso. Pero cuando Quinn se retiró y volvió a sus sentidos, no podía creer lo que casi había hecho. Y el siguiente día, como un culo total con buenas intenciones. Le pidió disculpa y alegó que había estado borracha.

Después había salido con toda mujer quien no se pareciera nada a Rachel, solo para poder sacarla de su cabeza. Había ocultado su deseo de estar cerca de ella como algo fraternal, cuando en realidad lo que podía admitir ahora que era una necesidad de estar con ella.

Colocando sus manos en el azulejo de la ducha, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos. En el fondo siempre había sabido lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella, que iba más allá del afecto y en el reino de la gran palabra A, pero la rubia nunca lo aceptó, nunca se atrevió incluso reconocerlo.

Pero ahora lo hizo, y no había manera de que pudiera dejarla ir. Se duchó, cambió, y determinada como el infierno, se dirigió a la cabaña principal, no se sorprendió al encontrar a sus hermanas y casi toda la familia Berry allí.

Santana y Britt estaban ocupadas diciendo adiós mientras se defendían de los inteligentes comentarios de las hermanas de Quinn. Sus ojos escanearon la multitud esperando, buscando el rostro que necesitaba ver más.

Pero no la encontró.

Dándose vuelta al Sr. Berry, frunció el ceño. _—¿Dónde está Rachel?_

_—Solo la echas de menos —_dijo, mirando sobre su hombro mientrasBritt se rió en voz alta. Santana la había recogido y la estaba dando vueltas a su alrededor. —_Ella dijo sus adioses y se fue a la ciudad._

Acido hirvió en su estómago. No había manera de que Rachel se hubiera ido sin decirle adiós. De ninguna manera. Pero lo había hecho. Rachel se había ido.

La había dejado atrás.

Oh, infiernos no.

* * *

Quinn no había perdido un momento después de que la feliz pareja partió al aeropuerto. Saltó a su auto, y salio rapidamente.

Debería haber tomado sólo menos de una hora en llegar a la ciudad, pero la suerte no ha estado de su lado.

Hubo un accidente en el peaje de carretera que la retrasó por cuarenta y cinco minutos. Luego dos carriles estaban cerrados mientras se acercaba a la circunvalación, y otro maldito accidente en el puente. Cuando finalmente estacionó su auto en el garaje detrás de la Galería, había matado el motor y todo pero corrió a la entrada, podía huir de ella, podía esconder todo lo que quería, pero Rachel vería la verdad. No podían ser amigas.

No era suficiente. Nunca podría ser suficiente.

Rachel tenía uno de los más pequeños apartamentos en las plantas inferiores, y Quinn estaba demasiado impaciente para esperar por elevador para bajar, así que tomó las escaleras, corrió rápidamente como una lunática.

No le importaba.

Todo lo que podía pensar era que Rachel se había ido sin decir adiós. Su Rachel nunca lo había hecho. Ella tenía que haberse quedado y gritarle. Insultarla. Infiernos. Incluso abofetearla en la cara. Pero de ninguna manera hubiera corrido a menos que esté asustada y no enojada.

Corazón bombeando, la rubia abrió la puerta del cuarto piso, casi chocando con una joven pareja con su perro muerde tobillos.

_—Lo siento_ —murmuró, pasando junto a ellos. Buscando la puerta de Rachel, paró y golpeó en ella como si Quinn fuera la policía a punto de llover infiernos en alguien. _—¿Rachel? Es Quinn._

No hay respuesta.

Cada vez más irritada con la muchacha descarada, golpeó sus nudillos en la puerta, seriamente considerando patearla. Dudaba que ella lo apreciara.

A través del pasillo, una puerta se abrió un apartamento que Quinn sabía que había estado funcionando durante arrendamiento. El superintendente caminó fuera, cubierto de pintura salpicada en su overol.

_—¿Está todo bien, Señorita Fabray?_ —preguntó, usando un paño para limpiarse las manos.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que realmente se veía como una mujer loca golpeando la puerta de Rachel. Bajó la mano y se aclaró la garganta_. —Estoy buscando a Rachel._

El superintendente sonrió con cariño. _—La señorita Berry no está en casa. Está fuera con el agente inmobiliario, comprobando en algunas casas adosadas al otro lado del río._

El corazón de Quinn cayó pesadamente. —_¿Un agente inmobiliario?_

Él asintió. _—Sí, la señorita Berry me llamó ayer, dejándome saber que estaba planeando mudarse. Algo sobre salir de la ciudad. Odio oír que ella se va, desde que es una gran inquilina, pero la presenté con el agente de bienes raíces que usamos. Parecía que quería irse rápido._

Nada de esto tenía sentido. Su cerebro rotundamente se negaba a creer esto. Ella adoraba la cuidad y amaba el hecho de estar al lado para no tener que viajar al trabajo. Ella podría nunca dejar la cuidad. No era ella a menos que…

Mientras miraba al superintendente, la incredulidad dio paso a un dolor tan real que le sorprendió que no había caído de rodillas. El conocimiento hundiendo lentamente, girando sus tripas y volteando hacia afuera. Ella no había ido. Era algo más que simplemente esconderse de Quinn.

Estaba decidida a dejarla antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de realmente incluso tenerla.

* * *

Rachel se sentó en su escritorio el lunes por la mañana, frunciendo el ceño mientras examinaba a través de los cientos de e-mails que había perdido mientras estaba en el viñedo. Nada demasiado importante, pero hizo clic en el primero y empezó a leer metódicamente a través de él.

Teniendo ni idea de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, levantó la vista cuando Bridget colocó un café con leche humeante sobre la mesa. Sonrió. _—Gracias. Necesito esto._

_—Puedo decirlo —_Bridget se sentó en el borde del escritorio de Rachel, sosteniendo su bebida en una mano y jugueteando con sus lápices con la otra. No había duda que los estaba separando por color. Azul en un recipiente. Negro en el otro—. _Parece que no has dormido en una semana._

Con timidez alisando una mano sobre su cola de caballo baja, se estremeció. Ya había rellenado a Bridget sobre lo que había pasado en la boda y sus planes para el futuro.

_—Me encontré con un agente de bienes raíces ayer en la tarde y revisamos algunas casas adosadas en Virginia. —_Paró, odiando como de difícil fue decir esas palabras_—. Estuve afuera muy tarde —_y tampoco había dormido bien la noche anterior. Ella amaba el departamento— amaba la ciudad—pero esto tenía que hacerse. No había manera de que pudiera quedarse tan cerca de Quinn nunca más, el riesgo de toparse con ella con una de sus novias torniquete. La mataría.

Bridget negó con la cabeza. _—No puedo creer que te estés mudando._

Se encogió de hombros mientras pasaba el dedo por la raya delgada en la superficie del escritorio. _—Creo que es hora de un cambio de escenario._

Su amiga parecía dudosa. _—¿Y no tiene nada que ver con la que comparte el mismo edificio que tú? ¿O la toda tentadora rubia?_

Rachel se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada.

_—Sé que para ti es duro verla, pero Rachel… ¿Mudarte? —_Suspiró Bridget—_. No estoy segura de que sea el movimiento correcto._

Tenía sus dudas, también, pero había tomado una decisión_. — Necesito empezar desde cero, Bridget. Y la única forma en que voy a conseguirlo es alejarme de ella tanto como sea posible. Si tengo que seguir viéndola, nunca la voy a superar._

Una mirada de simpatía cruzó por los rasgos de Bridget._ —¿Qué vas a hacer con las reuniones familiares?_

_—¿Esperar que no se presente? —_tomó un sorbo de su café—. _¿Lidiar con ello? No creo que vaya a ser tan malo cuando no la vea cada maldito día._

_—Hmm. Sabes, para algunas personas, las distancias hacen que se encariñen._

_—Sí, bueno, esas personas necesitan ser atadas de manos y pies y fusiladas. —_Rachel colocó su bebida en el escritorio y jugueteó con el ratón_—. Es un movimiento drástico, lo sé, pero necesito hacer esto._

Y así lo hizo. Como le había dicho a Bridget, nunca superaría completamente a Quinn si tenía que seguir viéndola, escuchando acerca de sus hazañas; y, a veces, presenciándolas. Mudarse de la ciudad ayudaría.

Ante todo, no se arrepentía de lo que había pasado durante la boda. Esa noche fue algo que recordaría por mucho tiempo, probablemente tanto como viviera. Y quizás algún día, encontraría esa clase de pasión de nuevo. Le dolía el pecho al pensar en eso y un pesado bulto se formaba en la parte de atrás de su garganta, pero no podía obligar a alguien a amarla.

_—Bueno, al menos la boda fue hermosa, ¿cierto? —_preguntó Bridget regresando al escritorio que compartían en la oficina de Rachel.

La morena asintió. _—Fue una boda para recordar, es cierto._

_—Suenas como una tarjera de Hallmark7 —_se rió mientras Rachel volvía a hojear sus correos—._ Deberías escribirlo. Serviría para una cursi… oh, santa mierda._

Levantando la mirada, Rachel le frunció el ceño a su amiga. _— ¿Qué?_

Los ojos azules de Bridget estaban muy abiertos_. —Uh, mira por ti misma._

Confundida. Rachel siguió la mirada de Bridget y su boca cayó abierta. —_Oh por Dios…_

A través de las paredes de cristal que rodeaban su oficina, no había duda de la rubia cabeza que merodeaba directamente hacia ella.

Quinn.

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué? No había tiempo para llegar a esas respuestas, porque su puerta se abrió de golpe y Quinn se paró ahí alta, rubia, pecaminosamente sexy, y completamente cabreada.

Rachel se empezó a poner de pie, pero sus piernas estaban demasiado débiles. —_Quinn, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?_

Fuego iluminó sus ojos al posarse en ella._ —Tenemos que hablar._

_—Uh, ¿ahora? —_miró alrededor de su oficina sin poder hacer nada—_ Creo que esto…_

_—No puedo esperar —_casi gruñó—_. Tenemos que hablar ahora._

Bridget se empezó a poner de pie. _—Creo que les daré algo de privacidad. Hay otros escritorios afuera que estoy segura necesitan ser organizados._

Rachel ya estaba de pie, pasando suavemente sus manos por el algodón de su camisa. Sobre los hombros de Quinn, podía ver un montón de sus compañeros de trabajo mirando desde sus cubículos. Esto se iba a poner incómodo. _—No. No tienes que irte. Um, Quinn y yo podemos…_

Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, Quinn estuvo frente a ella. Sin decir una palabra, sujetó sus mejillas y llevó su boca a la de ella. Al inicio, demasiado aturdida como para reaccionar, se congeló con los labios apretados, por la lenta demanda de sus labios que su boca se abriera a la de la rubia. Luego su cuerpo se fundió en su abrazo, en el beso que rápidamente profundizó.

Quinn la atrajo hacia ella, levantándola en la punta de sus zapatos. La besó con toda la pasión y ansia desesperada que había llevado con ella por tantos años. La forma en que sus brazos temblaban contra los de ella le llegó muy adentro, rompiendo las paredes recién construidas alrededor de su corazón.

Cuando la rubia se retiró, mantuvo sus brazos a su alrededor. —_¿Por qué… por qué hiciste eso?_ —preguntó.

Una pequeña media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. _—Lo siento. Primero tenía que sacar eso del camino._

_—Guau. Necesito palomitas para esto_ —murmuró Bridget.

Quinn se sonrojó desde las raíces del cabello hasta las puntas de sus dedos curvados. De alguna manera, había olvidado que su amiga aún estaba de pie ahí… más una habitación llena de personas mirando desde afuera a través de las paredes de vidrio. Tirándose hacia atrás, negó con la cabeza._ —Quinn…_

_—Déjame explicarme primero, ¿de acuerdo? Antes de salir corriendo o discutir conmigo._

_—Yo…_

_—Rach —_dijo, con los ojos brillantes.

_—Mejor deja hablar a Quinn. —_Bridget volvió a sentarse en su silla, cruzando los brazos—. _No puedo esperar para oír lo que tiene que decir._

Rachel le disparó a su amiga una mirada asesina, pero parecía como si no fuese a ningún lado. Tampoco Quinn. _—De acuerdo —_dijo.

Quinn tomó una larga respiración. _—No hay manera de decir esto con rodeos, sólo voy a ir directamente a esto. He sido una idiota… una cretina. Una y otra vez, he hecho mal las cosas concernientes a ti_.

Su boca se abrió.

_—Y todo este tiempo he estado tratando de hacer lo correcto al no estar contigo. No quería traicionar a Santana al engancharme con su hermana pequeña. Tampoco quería enredar de alguna manera nuestra amistad, porque has sido una enorme parte de mi vida. —_tomó una respiración profunda—._ Y nunca quise ser como mi padre… tratarte como él trataba a mi mamá. Y era estúpida… ahora lo entiendo. Taylor tenía razón. Padre nunca amó a nuestra madre, pero es diferente para mí… es diferente para nosotras. Siempre lo ha sido._

Todo el tiempo que habló, no apartó la vista de ella. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero se le adelantó. _—Pero todo lo que he logrado hacer es arruinar las cosas. Esa noche en el bar… no estaba borracha._

Rachel se movió incómodamente. —_Lo sé._

_—Era una excusa poco convincente, y lo siento. Esa noche… debí haberte dicho como me sentía realmente. Y cada noche después de eso —_ dijo, dando un paso adelante—. _Debí haberte dicho como me sentí en esa maldita cabaña, también._

Su corazón se hinchó mientras crecía la esperanza en una maraña de emociones que no podía desenredar. Todo esto parecía surrealista. Lágrimas se precipitaron en sus ojos mientras iba hacia atrás, sujetando los bordes del escritorio. —_¿Y cómo te sientes?_

La sonrisa de Quinn reveló esos profundos hoyuelos que amaba, y cuando habló, su voz era ronca. —_Aw demonios, Rachel, no soy buena en esta clase de cosas. Tú… tú eres mi mundo. Siempre has sido mi mundo, desde que tengo memoria._

Ante la suave inhalación de Bridget, Rachel colocó una mano temblorosa sobre su boca.

Dando un paso hacia a delante, puso su mano sobre la de ella, tirando de ella suavemente para alejarla de su boca. _—Es la verdad. Eres mi todo. Te amo. Lo he hecho por más tiempo del que me había dado cuenta. Por favor dime que mi estupidez no ha arruinado las cosas más allá de la reparación para nosotras._

Rachel no se movió por un momento, ni siquiera respiró mientras sus palabras caían dentro de ella y hacían su camino alrededor de su corazón, al igual que sus dedos hicieron su camino alrededor de los de ella. Y entonces saltó hacia adelante, colocando sus labios justo sobre los de la rubia.

La besó desesperada y apasionadamente de regreso, con sus brazos aplastándola contra su pecho. Podía sentir el fuerte calor que desprendía, desde las puntas de sus senos hasta la parte más dura, ardiente de ella presionándose contra su vientre. Se deleitaba en su excitación, en la pasión en que la sostenía —aunque este no fuera el lugar para eso— pero lo hacía, porque este era el momento que había estado esperando toda su vida.

Esto era todo. El bulto estaba de vuelta en su garganta. A duras penas se dio cuenta de que Bridget se había deslizado silenciosamente fuera de la oficina.

_—Te quiero_ —jadeó contra sus labios.

Se quedó sin aliento. _—¿En serio?_

Quinn asintió. _—No hay nadie más… nunca ha habido alguien más para mí sino tú. Lo eres todo, Rachel. Y te juro, nunca voy a tratarte como mi padre trataba a mi mamá. Demonios, no puedo. Simplemente no fui hecha como ese hombre._

Parpadeando para contener lágrimas calientes, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Quinn y respiró su olor._ —Oh, Dios, Quinn, te quiero tanto._

Su risa era una mezcla de alivio y alegría mientras la sujetaba aún más fuerte, y podía sentir su corazón tronando contra el de ella. Colocó sus labios cerca de su oído y susurró—:_ Creo que necesito reportarme como enferma, porque hay algo que realmente quiero hacer en este momento._

La respiración de Quinn cambió a un apuro inestable._ —No podría estar más de acuerdo, pero…_

_—¿Pero? —_Rachel se alejó con el ceño fruncido.

Quinn le sonrió. _—Pero después vamos a la casa de tus padres._

_—¿En serio? —_una sonrisa cruzó por sus labios. Mareada, enrolló sus brazos alrededor de su cuello_—. Tengo miedo si quiera de preguntar._

La sonrisa de Quinn igualó la de ella. _—Creo que necesitamos darle la noticia a tus padres cara-a-cara, porque esto… —_la besó de nuevo, su lengua enredándose con la suya, provocando un gemido entrecortado. Y ese beso se dirigió hasta sus dedos enroscados dentro de sus tacones y su corazón dio un vuelco pesadamente en su pecho.

Besar a Quinn —amar a Quinn— era algo de lo que nunca se cansaría.

Yendo hacia atrás, su boca formó una sonrisa contra la de ella y dijo—: _Esto es para siempre._

* * *

Ultimo capitulo. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia, desde ya gracias por sus comentarios.

No leemos proximamente.

Besos Jess


End file.
